THE DEAL
by solemariecullen
Summary: STARTS IN NM, THE VOLTUORI GET TO BELLA AND SHE IN ORDER TO LIVE MADE A DEAL WITH THEM, AFTER A FEW YEAR HER PAST COMES BACK, WILL SHE BREAKS UP THE DEAL? WILL HER PAST WELCOME HER? BXE eventually BXJ THIS STORY HAD BEEN IMPROVE. READ PLEASE
1. FUTURE, PAST AND PRESENT

**I don't own the characters of this story they are from the talented Stephanie Meyer, but I don own the Plot and some characters here. And also the songs are not mine… only some poems. **

EPILOGUE

BPV.

"Coming Mom". I said to my mom, she is also my manager. I am a singer and song writer, now I am 23 years old, and my life it is simple as simple as a famous singer could be, well I am not a vampire that is what I mean.

I don't have powers or anything, in fact I can't barely remember that those supernatural stuff really exist, I only wish that they could be dreams or tricks my mind played me but my mother is constantly remembering me that it does exits, since my bodyguards are vampires with super strength.

I began believing in the supernatural after I met a vampire and his family; they lived in Forks, my home town and father's little town too. I met them and I fell completely and irrevocably in love with one of them, his name was Edward, (I can say his name now, but I couldn't some time ago). We were "in love" until my 18th birthday.

I was happy in love, my first love, my only love since I am Bella, because even though it's been a long time, I haven't felt like that for any one.

On my 18th birthday, one member of his family attacked me after getting a paper cut; how stupid that's sound, _A PAPER CUT_, and my life got into pieces after that, it took some time but I survived.

One day after the event, he dragged me to the woods and told me the truth; he was just playing with me, I was one of his distractions, (as he said it), he didn't love me, and he was just playing human.

That day, in that atrocious day my life was destroyed. Completely out of myself I ran through the woods, and lost myself deep in the woods, I laid there a long time until a friend of my dad found me and got me to my house. I was catatonic. I felt like if my world was torn apart. _**"silly Bella, you went for it"**_ I kept telling myself in my dark room, until on day, my mom and my dad came to take me to a clinic.

I was depress and trying to kill myself in self pity, of course I struggle with them, but it was useless. They took me to an appointment and after a few test the doctors decided that I had to stayed in the clinic for some time.

The clinic is in Miami, it is called St Joseph's heart: Mental Health Hospital. I was there for four months until I recovered completely. It was hard. At first I didn't eat or speak, and I just cried, I tried to kill myself three times in the clinic, swelling pills or trying to asphyxiate myself, it was useless (_stupid human_, I thought every time I woke up in the emergency room; "_you can´t even killed yourself, you are so useless, unworthy") _. Until one day I snap out of it, when I saw my dad and mom crying on the hospital bed because of me. they seem so lost and hurt that my brain started to work with me and started to pull me out of where I was.

My recovery was difficult but good I guess, I learned to ease the pain by writing everything that cross my mind, soon after I've wrote 15 poems I realize that they were songs, songs about my life experiences so I thought "_what the heck….. I can do this_". Not after that I finish high school just with a click of my fingers and went to college.

My family trusted me so I went to The New York School of art and literature. I studied music, in my years there I met I lot of people; famous people that loved my songs, some of them bought them, so they could play them, but now I sing them. Soon after I finished school I got discovered in a recording studio in Down Town New York, and three moths later I was a big singer and song writer.

It all happened really fast, that what they tell me, I don't remember details. After six months of tours, I went to Italy, Volterra to be exact, it is a exquisite city but it was there where my life turn to a different road.

I was in a concert full of people when one of my producers called me to tell me that in my dressing room were three men waiting for me and that they wanted to offer me a deal. After a few songs I walked to my dressing room to investigate the three mysterious men that wanted to deal with an American singer. Nevertheless I couldn't even began to imagine what was waiting for me when I got there.

I opened the door and three pale men where sitting of the large couch. My heart jumped out of my stomach when I realized I recognized them from a painting in Carlyle's studio; The Voltuori, apparently they found out that the Cullen's couldn't read my mind or used powers with me, so they were intrigue by it. I was to become their new pet.


	2. THE DEAL

The deal 2

I swallowed hard and went to stand in front of them, I couldn't run or hide, and I might as well hear what they wanted out of me. Indeed they wanted something; a deal, the deal was about me to join them as a guard in their coven, but it you thought it carefully it wasn't a deal it was a demand.

"Well, my dear, what do you think, we will live to see how you turn out". The one called Aro said, coming near me.

"Excuse me?" I said, raising an eyebrow, as I listened I try to come out with plans to escape, maybe run but it was useless so I play stupid.

"the deal, dear, you have to tell us now……you know this can be easy or hard, but IT WILL BE DONE" another one by the name Marcus demanded, while looking at him I thought he had anger problems.

"Well, let me just finish dressing and I will considered your offer" I said as I walked to the dressing room.

_Shit! The freaking dressing room doesn't have windows… so I couldn't escape my fate, now I regret coming to Italy, I sooo wanted to go to England. But NOOOO __Bella have to be the danger magnet, well now I have to decide._ I thought while changing, after a few minutes and coming without a solution I went out and talk to them. They were sitting on the couch.

"Well, I will join your coven, and be one of your guards, but……" I said trying to sound firm but the cracks of my voice betrayed me.

"but what" the last one standing, said, his name was Caius, he was very young and handsome, he looked like 20 years old or something maybe 21 nor more.

"But….. I don't want to be change right now, I want to stay human until I get to live some human experiences, and I want to enjoy my career. You see, I am 20 years old and I don't want to be a teenager forever, I don't want to go to high school all my existence, so this is my deal….

"YOUR deal" Aro said.

"Yes, my deal……. I want stay human for 3 more years, and I will live my life as human as possible, and when I turn 24, I will come back or you can come get me, I will go with out a fight and I promise to serve you well." I said, thinking I was crazy. "And my mom and dad has to know about my deal and come to live with me until they died, I want to have them as much as possible". I finish saying thinking positive thoughts; maybe luck will help me this time.

"We can't do that that goes against our laws, are you crazy? Do you know who you are talking about? Marcus said, again _NEVER HEARD OF "ANGER MENAGMENT"_ I thought.

"WAIT... Marcus, my brother, I think Bella has a point, let's review our demand. We want her to join us, right? And she is willing to do it, but she wants a little time, so I think she should have that time to enjoy her life". Aro said rubbing his fingers through his temples.

The others mouth felt open, and I couldn't believe my ears, OH MY GOD!!. They went outside and talk about it. Before I could see how long has it been they came to the door. And came close to me, I was really scared. _This is it; my last breath, I thought. I knew my death will be painful, I think it might be Karma or something, a person should not have this much BAD LUCK!!_ I kept chanting to myself while they approach me.

The youngest one spoke and the others stay quiet.. "Ok, Isabella, we will let you have your years and your demands, but you have to deal with the protection we are sending you" I rise an eyebrow.

"Yes…. Protection….." Marcus said, I looked at him angry, and scared. THIS can not be happening to me, I was going to be babysat.

"Well, you see. We don't know if you are going to disappear on us, so you will have three body guards, our finest, they must come with you to every place you go, consider them as….. GUARDIAN ANGELS… they will look for your safety and take care of you and your family. And when the day comes they will bright you to Italy and you will transform, you will be part of the Voltuori guard. Your service will last 100 years and then you will have free will, you will be able to decide if you leave or stay, that is what our final saying in this" Caius disappear and so the others living me with no choice but to accepted. I couldn't believe it.. I was alive and I just made I deal with the devils, per se.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or if it was real, but soon after they left, three tall men came to my door. They were wearing, black pants and a white knit shirt. The muscles in their arms were huge and their skin was pale white. Their eyes were red as fire, and their lips were pink and full. If any woman saw them, she could fall for them. They were handsome.

"Who are you" I said looking up and down on them.

"You must be Bella…I nodded… "We are your guards, as you were told that you must not leave our sight, you will not go alone to any place that we do not know of. And when we are hunting you will not leave the house until we come back, understood?" one of them say looking like a major, he remind me of Jasper.

I just nodded…. "What are your names?" I said… they looked at me as if I was crazy, well I was crazy to think I could get away from this.

This time no one could help me. No one was there to jump out of nothing and try to pull me away. No angel. "Well since I will be spending I lot of time with you, I will really like to know who I am talking to, don't you think?" they were surprise with the calmness and normal way I spoke to them, they realize I wasn't scare. I don't know why, but I wasn't.

"We are, Demitri, Erick and I am Felix" he said…… "Nice to meet you, I hope you are an easy quest, if you behave, so will we."

And that is how my life began, Me, Bella Swan, a human non-official member of the Voltuori, guarded by three vampires with bodies of gods.


	3. VAMPIRE TALES AND MYTHS

THE QUESTIONS 3

It was been two years and 6 months, my life has been really easy, It is hard to say but, I kind of like it, the first four months were difficult but then, my guards and my parents loosen up, my parents accepted what I have decided, and now I am really expecting the date of my transformation.

Felix has told me everything about vampires, and I am curious about the experience. According to them, it is like nothing you have experience. Your senses are sharp and you can feel every speck that touches your body, and the taste of blood it is like the most delicious food that you will ever eat. And… well I got curious…

"Hey….Demitri" I said before my concert in Moscow.

"What do you want clumps"…. _clumps _was my nickname, they named me that after they realize I tent to fall A LOT.

"Let me guess………..more question………. You are a pain in the butt!! I have never met a human soon to be vampire... so annoying in my entire existence" Erick said jumping in my couch. I could hear my mom making dinner in the big residence I've bought here. I love Moscow; it is a little town in Idaho. It is not sunny but it is not wet, I was just a state in the middle.

The house was three stories, the first floor was my recording studio, that is where I write and practice my songs, and where all my musical instruments are, it has a little room too. It is just so private. It is sound proof. It has a big Victorian bed, iron roses as frames and big polls were in every corner. It was princess like.

It was a gift from Aro. My bed was in the middle of the room. The walls were made of sound proof glass and no one could see me from out side. I loved that room. It was my hide out. The window did not open of course but I had air conditioner to cool it out. My dressing room was up stairs but I had a little bureau with essentials, like sexy underwear I didn't want my mom to see, night gowns and comfortable jeans and cottons blouses.

In the second floor of the house was the kitchen, the dinning room and the TV room. I can just say the normal house started in the second floor and on the third floor were the rooms, my dad and mom who by the way, made up and were together thanks to my crazy days. Felix's, Demetri´s and Erick's room and my "room, per se, was in there too. It was really small, it has only a dresser room, everything was in there, clothes, perfumes, shoes, purses, jewelry, etc... And a small bathroom, but I still have a big bathroom in the first floor, no one use it but me. The house has a big back yard, with pine trees that cover the house from the little sun sometimes appeared.

And the garden outside was beautiful, it has like 22 kinds of flowers, but my favorites were Gardenias, violets, lilies and of course the freesias.

WOW I love my house; I think this is the only thing I was going to miss of my life. It would be hard to give it up for 100 years. But maybe I can keep it.

"Well, Felix is you going to answer me" I said, returning from my day dream.

"Ok, but ask me an easy one" Felix said as he turn to me.

"Ummmm….. Well I was wondering how you guys... well…… "I said turning bright read.

"Spilt it out" Demitri said.

"I was wondering how you guys have sex? is it the same for you…. As if it for a human? I said and turn away looking embarrassed from the question.

"Hahaha" the three were laughing their asses off; they almost felt of the couch laughing at the question and me. I got angry and turn around, I was walking away from my three pig headed guardians.

"No... Come on!!.. You have to admit it is funny" Demitri said.

"Are you going to answer or you will continue laughing at me, tell so I can go get really for the concert" I said angrily.

"Well, Bella… that experience it is the best of the vampire life, you see when you are human, you love but you restrain yourselves. We as vampires love with all our forces, we love and never let go of the person we love, we look at her and think that if we leave that will be more painful than the transformation itself. We love unconditionally and completely, so our sex life is completely devoted to please that person and when we do we are please. We never get tired or bored of the one. I have to admit that the physical part it is there and we tent to distract ourselves very easy, you know… flesh is fresh.. But when we love.. There is no one else.. No distraction." He finishes and my mind was processing the words that came from his mouth. I don't know why it made me think of _him. _If he was telling the truth that means that Edward didn't love me at all. He was REALLY just playing with me because the love Demitri describe wouldn't allow Edward to leave me. I sighed and walk to my room to get ready.


	4. MY LAST CONCERT

THE CONCERT. 4

I was really sad and hurt, and the words of Demitri ran through my heart and soul, I wanted to cry, I wanted to die. It is true that I´ve heal some pain in me. But I am still hurting, wondering about the flaws of his leaving. I knew I was not going to have the chance to clear those things, but I didn't care so much. It was so long ago, I didn't know it was worth it anymore. I felt angry and resentful toward him and his family for lying for him.

I was on my way to the stadium, I could hear the loud screams of the crowd and I got nervous, I always got that way but this time was different I didn't know if with my mood I will be able to perform with out crying or falling down. I got out of the limousine and all the people that were waiting for me scream their lungs out, I just waved at them and continue walking.

I got to my dressing room to get ready. My guards were outside of the room so no one will enter or get out. I got my black leather shirt, heels and a silk read blouse that I loved. I felt sexy in it. But I know I was a plain human still. The stylish came and did my hair and make up and went to the stage...

"Ladies and gentleman..." everyone screams…. "The talented and beautiful Bella Swan!!!!!!" I got to the piano, (my first song was an acoustic one.) and sat down, the band was in its place now. And I started to talked, when I was on stage I forgot about every thing, I let my feelings flow, it was kind of my therapy section.

"how are you doing tonight"………..people went crazy………."well good… I am happy you are here"……………. "I see you are in a good mood today"……….."Well not me…. I am feeling kind of blue... so for my first song I will sing Un-brake my heart". I wrote this song when I was recovering myself from a broken heart. You know same old story, cute guy, shy and stupid girl" I pointed at me. "Well enjoy".

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
_

**I really thought he was coming back for me. I thought and tears were coming but I held them. **

_  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
__when you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
my heart_

**EPV**

"Why on earth are we going to this concert" I looked at Alice and she smile, I tried to read her mind but she has blocked my since we left Bella, my love, I left her because I couldn't hurt her anymore, she had to have a chance in life. A life with out me, a monster, I couldn't doom her soul into this life. So I left telling her I didn't love her. Since that day I have ducked myself into distractions. I dated a lot of vampires. But none of them ever serious.

My family don't talk to me that much, my "mom" was really disappointed at me because I wasn't the boy she rise since 1918. But I didn't care I know I was hurting them but…. I was hurting myself more for leaving my soul.

I haven't heard anything about Bella. I knew if I knew something I wouldn't hold the promise and run to her, begging for forgiveness. So I kept distracting myself.

"Now, Eddie, we are here, I want to see this artist, they tell me she is really good, though I don't know her name. I heard a girl her tickets were sold three months before the concert, when I heard that I blackmail her and got the tickets from her" she said, grabbing me by the hand, we walked to the third roll of seats. It was crowded. Kids were screaming her lungs out for this girl. Then I hear a man speak.

"Ladies and gentleman..." everyone screams…. "The talented, beautiful Bella Swan!!!!!!" he said and I froze in my seat... I thought to myself…. "It couldn't be her. This couldn't be happening", and I looked at Alice and she smiled apologetically. She was setting me up. She knew I wouldn't come if I knew it was her. And I definitely wouldn't have brought my date for the night. O shit!!! I drop her arms and stood away from her, she just looked at me. I couldn't remember her name. She came close and still a gentleman didn't move her away. Then I heard her voice.

"How are you doing tonight"………..my body went to life again, her voice was so beautiful, I could sense her scent... ooohh fressias. I wanted to jump and kissed her then she continued ………. "Well good… I am happy you are here". "I see you are in a good mood today". "Well not me, I am feeling kind of blue... So for my first song I will sing Un-brake my heart". "I wrote this song when I was recovering myself from a broken heart. You know same old story, cute guy, shy and stupid girl" she pointed at herself and I knew that song was about me, I shrugged in pain. "Well enjoy". She said and began singing.

Oohh her voice it's so perfect and the little outfit that he was wearing fit perfect in her body. Suddenly I felt the urge to tear her outfit into pieces and kiss every inch of her body. I shrived just from the thought. I continue listening.

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
_

But wait she said she was left heartbroken, oh my god, my leaving didn't do any good, she was hurting I could see, but could she forgive me if I let her see me? I didn't think and came close to the stage.

_**BPV**_

I looked while I was singing that Demitri growl and bended his knees, ready to attack. I looked at his direction; Felix just looked at me in shock and pointed toward the crowd. And then I saw him, I stop the singing but the chorus continue singing, helping me. I saw Edward. He was there down the stage looking like a god, but I didn't know what to feel. I didn't expect to see him... never….. Then he mumbles "can we talk"... I smiled a little bet. And continue singing. What could I say to him, what did he want to say to me! Oohh my god... I didn't know what to respond. Demitri waited for my orders. I continue singing the song.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...

When I finish the song I was sure I wanted to talk to him, but when I was going to say yes, a girl... a vampire girl to be exact, she came and grab his hand, he just froze in place and looked at me. I got mad… oohh I wanted to kill him. What a stupid piece of….. I couldn't believe he dared to say he wanted to talk with his…. Well I don't know… sex buddy with him. I raise my hand as a stop sign to Demitri, and he nodded. I saw Edward try to get in and Demitri and Erick came and told him something that made him stop. I was getting to my next song.

EPV.

Demitri was in front of me as a brick wall, but I needed to talk to her. Then the most horrible thing happens, my date grabs my hand and lean on my shoulders, Bella saw this I could see anger in her eyes. She raised her hand and Demitri held me back.

"I need to talk to her, so let me through or I tear you to pieces" I said and growl at him. He just held me back. I was getting angry.

"Hahaha… Demitri, the smug want to pass us" Erick said. Demitri laugh with him.

"YO, lover boy... Go to your sit and stay there..." Felix said.

"And why would I do that. What are you doing here any ways? I thought the Voltuori never leaves their master" I said and growl.

"Yes…. Demitri said… "We never leave our masters... that is why we are here, taking care of HER" he pointed with his head to bella. "And making sure she is not annoy with unhappy past. So you better leave before we decide that our master it's annoy by your presence. And I think she is…." He finishes saying those words but I couldn't believe it. Bella? A Voltuori, but human. Nothing made sense. I just held back thinking but her next song interrupted my thought and hurt like hell.

BPV

The bang started and I got up and stood in front of Edward and his girlfriend. I was going to speak through my songs.

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play  
_

_**I lower my back and lean in**__** front of him, I was going to make sure he understands what I was saying. **_

_  
The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules  


He shrugged when I finish that line, but it was going to be worst. I felt tears coming out and I let them out. I couldn't hold them I got up and walk around the stage and came back in front of him.

_  
The gods may throw a dice  
__their minds as cold as ice  
and someone way down here  
loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.  
_

I needed to say…

_  
But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

As I was finishing the song I wasn't crying any more, I was just accepting things the way it is and the way it has always been. I lean even closer to him. As I sang the words I was gesturing with my hands and body, letting him knows I really meant them.

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

I couldn't stay there anymore seeing his face, he looks like if he was crying, but vampires don't cry, Can they? I will have to ask. I say my good byes and ran back stage. Before I got to my dressing room, Felix gave me a hugged... He was sweet to me. He just looked at me with out saying nothing.

"Felix... Please take me home" I need my mom….. Please…" I begged. He nodded He lift me up in his arm and I rest myself in his shoulders completely destroy.


	5. MY BEST FRIEND

MY BEST FRIEND. 5

"Felix... Please take me home" I need my mom….. Please…" I begged. He nodded and He lift me up in his arm and I rest myself in his shoulders completely destroy.

While Felix had me in his arms, my guards made a wall between the crowd and me, they were going crazy. But I didn't care, I just dish into Felix's shoulders, of all the three of my guards Felix was the most overprotective, as a brother, and one day I told him my story. So he held clench against the Cullen's. But I told him it wasn't their fault it was Edward's.

When I was about to get in the car, someone called me, it was a familiar voice, so I looked up. My guard gist, then in the back of the crowd there was Alice, always a little person, so beautiful.

When I saw her, my face lighten, I gesture Felix to put me down and I went to her. Demitri, Felix and Erick stood in front and behind me avoiding physical contact with her. I wanted to jump her and hugged her. But I couldn't.

"Alice… oohh Alice… how I've missed you…" I said.

"Oohh Bella..." she said looking at the guard and she growl. "Ooh let me through you trolls, I am her best friend"… she pushed Felix and he moved. He had a weakness, this weakness was Alice, and he told me that he had a crush on Alice and they had a thing but then she felt in love with Jasper so they didn't move from the friend stage. But he liked her. So he moved without a fight.

"Aahh Alice." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. I was happy to see her. She made me feel good. My pain still there but she eased it out.

"Bella, what has happened to you"? She said looking confused and giving my guards a glare.

"I can not tell you here, Alice, too crowded, why don't you come with me, get in car and I will explain everything. Charlie will be happy to see you. He missed you." I said while dragging her to the car. Demitri stood in front of me, demanding and I stopped.

"Bella, you know the rules. NO VISITORS!" He said...

"Oohh PLEASE, this is my best friend in the whole world. I love her very much. PPPPLEEEAASEE DEMITRI!!!" I begged. I know that when I pleaded they couldn't say no because their orders were to protect not to restrain.

"OK, but her ALONE, No one else. I don't want any Cullen's in the house, they are weird and prejudice. Beside….." I interrupted him with a light kiss on the cheek. He just froze. I have never done that. But I consider him as one big brother now.

"YEYYYYYY" Alice and I scream at the same time.

They drove us to the house, and Alice was amazed by my huge house. She was laughing at my clumsiness when I stump myself on the garage stairs.

"Well, like it?" I said. "It is my home and my refugee. I feel in peace in here."

"It is beautiful Bella; I see your taste has improved." She said smiling...

"Follow me" I said.

"Mom…… dad……….. I have a surprise……. Come down to the studio," I have recently added a little living room, like a reception area in there and It was comfortable.

My mom came down. And then my dad. "How was your concert, you need to res..." she couldn't say anything, when she saw Alice.

"What the hell is she doing here…? Ohhhh no no no….. I won't let them hurt you again… no way! You are doing very well." She said and Alice looked down. I got really mad.

"Mom, first hello... second Alice didn't hurt me, she is my best friend and third what you think she will think if you yell at a guess in MY house" I said angry and she looked at Alice apologetically. Alice smiled

"Well, hell be damN!!!!" Alice Cullen in my house." my dad said… "You looked beautiful…. Vampirish anyway..." he said and hugged her... she shrugged.

APV

I shrugged when Charlie said those words... he knew I was a vampire, and so Bella's mom I guess...

Well she has to explain a lot to me. This can't be good if the Voltuori knew this. Maybe Demitri lied and they are only her body guards... maybe they left the Voltuori and just work as bodyguards.

I looked at Bella confused, and she smile, embarrassed, she blush and sit on the piano bench.

BPV

My parents went up stairs after saying hello and continue their activities. My mom preparing my next concert and my dad making fishing plans with Erick, Erick loves fishing; he said it is a good therapy for his anger behavior.

"Alice come to my room, we will not be disturbed and they can not hear anything…" I said and she looked even more confuse... so I clear it up... "Well, you see, my room it's the only room that its sound and bullet proof. I still human so I am as clumsy as ever, so my guards protect me" I said, she laugh...

"Oohh Bella, you still the same little girl" she said and light hugged me. I sigh in relieve, I've missed my friend hugs. They were tender and full of love. We were in the room and as I close the door, she through herself to the bed...

"Well... do you want to ask or should I just tell you everything and then you asked?" I said lying next to her.

"Well you tell, I listed and then you answer, k?" she said.

I told her everything, since the day they left, the clinic, the suicidal intents, the songs, the Voltuori, the deal, everything….. She just looked at me not believing anything.

She was just in shock, she just move her head in disagreement, like if this was going s crazy dream or if she just heard terrible news.

"Oohh Bella, us leaving didn't do anything good" she said

"Well, why would you stay, he is your brother after all, and I am just... a plain human" I said looking down.

"Noo... Bella... you are my sister, and he shouldn't have done that, I told him what would happened, but I didn't know it was going to be this bad. I should tell him so he realize what he's done and rethink his priorities." She said and I was yelling at her. I don't know why.

"NO ALICE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING TO HIM. I DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW THAT I SUFFERED, I DON'T WANT TO EVEN LET HIM THINK ABOUT ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS CHARITY CASE, SO IF YOU TELL HIM I WILL DESAPEAR ON YOU AGAIN AND NEVER SEE YOU. OK?" I said to her and she stood and hugged me...

"Oohh Bella, it's ok, I think he needs to know the truth, so he can make aments" She said to me with patience.

"NO ALICE... I AM HAPPY WITH THE DECISIONS I MADE, I AM GOING TO BE HAPPY AS A VAMPIRE. I WANT THAT. AND ANY WAYS WHY WOULD HE CARE, HE IS HAPPY WITH HIS DISTRATIONS….. SO ….. AND HE DIDN'T LOVE ME… SO …….. AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT PLEASE!" I said almost crying...

"Ok, but we need to talk about it, some day... specially soon, but for now... I shut up... and you need to rest. You have another concert tomorrow." She said and I panic

"Alice, please don't leave, can't you just stay for a little while, I need you Alice, please….. I will be good... I won't be mean to you or yell at you… but please stay..." I begged

"Ok, I will stay; I just need to call the family." She sighed and called.

"Alice don't let them know my address." I don't want him here and tell Emmet there will be back stage tickets for him and the rest of the family tomorrow. I want to see Esme and Carlile" I finish moving to take a shower.

APV

"Noo, she is fine, we just need quality time, she is invited us to the concert tomorrow, just ask for the tickets on the gates. I will be there waiting for you. Emmet" I said.

"Right On…sis………… bye now…." He said… "Wait…. Alice… Edward wants….." he said

"Alice..." Edward spoke.

"What do you want, she is………. Well I wouldn't say fine………. She is surviving Edward... you made a mess of her life and she doesn't want to talk about it or YOU for that matter" I said angry.

"I need to explain… I need to talk to her………. Please tell me where you are" he said.

"NO CAN DO… I promise… give her TIME... she just need time. I can tell she loves you still. But she is just deeply hurt... so good bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone and Bella came out of the bathroom fully dress in pajamas, she was drying her hair with the towels.

"Hey, were you talking to Jasper?, I wanted to talked to him, I never got the chance to do so" she said and I shrugged, she notice this and came to me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Alice? What happened? She said a little confused of my reaction; I guess I had an anguish expression of her face.

"Nothing Bella, Jasper and I are divorce, it has been almost 5 years now. It is fine doing worry, I am fine now, yes I still love him but in a different way now, the hurt is gone." I said while turning away from her and walking toward the window, she could see that there was more that the divorce between us.

"Alice, I am sorry, I didn't know" she said, but it isn't her fault, it was mine, I pushed him away, I knew that our destinies were no longer intertwined. His future was better far from me.

"Bella, it is fine, Jasper and I weren't meant to be anymore, our life were going into different places, now Bella dear you need to sleep" I said to her grabbing her hand and leading the way to the bed.

"No Alice!!, talk to me. I know there is more, I can tell, even if you hide it from me, I know you and your face is an open book right now! Bella looked older than me when she spoke this way, almost as she knew the pain I went through when He left.

"Bella… I sighed.. "After we left I had a lot of remorse toward him, I unconsciously blamed him for living you. I felt our love abated little by little, al thought I loved him with all my heart I became abrasive and he notice this. So when we couldn't handle the tension between us, he decided to leave. Right after he left I regretted but it was done, time passed and love faded, now the love that once stood strong it is only a memory. I still love him in a way but only as a friend. I said to her and tears came bursting from her eyes, she hugged tight and I hugged her back.

"ohh Alice, I am sorry, my dear sister, I really am" she said in a cold tone.

"it is ok Bella, but… what is it that you are not telling me? I said to her.

"well, Alice even though I love all of you very much I can't help but to blame Edward and Him of your leaving me, I know it is wrong but I feel this way, it is not as strong as before but I know that beneath the surface I hold a grudge toward him, but specially to Edward, they were the cause of my disgraced all this years" she finished saying this and I was aggravated by her words, This couldn't be Bella, my sister, all those feelings can not be good for her, then she yawned and I knew she was tired, but we had to talked about these feelings later.

"Bella, you know you are wrong, but we will talked about this later on, now you need to sleep and rest, tomorrow it is a big day" I said walking her to the bed, she yawn again.

"You are right, we will talk about this but I am too tired to deal with this right now, I better lay down." She said and I tug her in bed like a little child, she smile a little and drift herself out.

While watching Bella sleep I couldn't help but to rethink about her words, the anger, frustration and apprehension coming form her was so obvious that I wonder how could a human cope with these feelings for so long.

I had to talked to Edward and fast, so I grabbed the phone and went outside so I could not disturbed her. I walked to the living room and there were three chunky vampires sitting playing video games, as I walk all head snap to look at me.

"Where is Bella? Felix asked searching behind me, this really annoy me.

"Umm, Wait!" I said putting my hands on my pockets and emptied them. "Sorry, I guess she escape from my pockets, asshole".

"Well, little Alice is annoyed what a surprise!! Erick said and Demitri just looked at me.

"She is asleep and she will be until the morning so I wouldn't go to her room until tomorrow. I said.

"I guess there is nothing to do here for you then." Demitri said pointing at the door for me.

"Ohh, sorry, but Bella wanted me to stay and I will, I just came out to make a call, but I was brutally interrupted my asshole here, so if you excuse me… and if you have a problem talked to your Master tomorrow, let see what she has to say… I said and turned my back from them living them with their mouth open. I knew they had to listen to Bella because of Aro´s petition so I said this a little smug knowing this would shut them up.

I dial the number and in the first ring, Edward picked up.

"Alice!! Where are you, is Bella ok? Edward said so fast that if I weren't a vampire I could never understand him.

"calm down Edward, she is sleeping, I called you because I am worry about her, tonight we talked about a lot of this, but the feelings coming from her were so strong that even me, not an empath, could feel them" I said and continue before I was interrupted. "you need to speak to her, you need to explain things to her so she can be free of those feelings."

"What are you saying? She hates me right?. He said and he sounded pained.

"It is not hate but aggravation most of all, and that is not all, those feelings are not only for you but to Jasper, she blamed you two for her past, but It is you who needs to fix this, Jasper was the last straw but you were the glass, come tomorrow to the concert maybe she would talked to you after, ok? I said wanting to keep the conversation short.

"Ok, I will." That is all he said.

"Edward…. Don't fuck this up again, I want my sister back for good" I said and hung up.


	6. THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL

PAY BACK TIME 6

I was getting ready for the concert tonight, and Alice went home to change and bring the family to the concert. This concert was important it was my last concert as a human. In five months and three weeks I will become a vampire guard for the Voltuori, and I felt relive and happy at the same time. Maybe I am crazy but becoming one of them really amuses me. I made this decision and I knew my life was going to change forever.

I was in a better mood than yesterday. So I thought some things while I was showering. I made a decision; I decided that I will not let Edward see I suffered because of him. I have to let him know that it was the best thing he had done. I know it wasn't true but why would he know I was lying. So…. I will be as friendly as possible, I would be the new, secure and strong Bella, he never knew, in order for this to work I have to be a good actress, so I hope my acting classes from college will become handy.

This time I wanted to drive so I went in my car. Over the years I have grown a soft of passion for fast car and motorcycles, so I bought as many as possible, al though I love all my cars, my baby was my silver BMW AC Schnitzler ACS3, it has 420 bhp horse power, I adore my car, all my cars were driven by the guards except this one, now one drove this car but me. I would bring hell down if some else drove it.

Felix and the others drove the ford Taurus that I bought for Christmas, it is red and they love it. As I got out of the garage they followed me to the stadium. I got there 20 minutes later and parked my car on the back of the building so no one would scratch it.

I went directly to the dressing room, got change and my stylist was putting make up when I realize that I was going to see them all. The Cullen's were coming to the concert, my anxiety was building up, so before I through up I took deep breaths and steady myself.

Tonight I was wearing a black jumpsuit that hung pretty tide on my hips. I love this outfit, the heels completed it. It made me look sexy and strong, just how I wanted to be tonight. My lips were red and my lashes were long and thick, I looked at the mirror and realized this was not the Bella they knew. The innocent, shy girl was gone for now.

I walked to the door and as I was getting up stage I saw them….. The Cullen's, they were graceful and beautiful, they saw me and big smile cross their faces. Carlile and Esme were smiling widely as they took a look at my appearance, Alice was jumping up and down and Rosalie seem, well, Rosalie is Rosalie, so I didn't know what to see in her. Emmet was the first to get close.

"Emmet……………..ooooooohh I missss you big bear.." I said while hugging him. Felix, Demitri and Erick snarled at them when they came to meet me. I looked at them angrily and gestures to STOP with my hands so they didn't move.

"Hey…. Bells…. Wow you … Wow you look.. Damn Woman!!! And you smell really good, I had forgotten.. sis…… Edward.. Your lost bro…" he said looking back at Edward and then to me. I couldn't help it and blush.

"Shut up, stupid, it is nothing, I am the same, but fuller, I guess" I said walking to meet My former Parents but not before smacking Emmet on his shoulder.

"Esme….. Carlile……… how good to see you.. Thank your accepting by invi…." I said but got interrupted by two dad and mom bear hugged.

"It is good to see you, we've missed you." Carlile said and Esme nodded.

"Ohh my dear daughter, you are so grown up, you look stunting" Esme said holding my hands and turning me around to take a better look.

I turn to the left side of them and cover with Emmet was Edward and my heart stop… oohh that was embarrassing…. I turn to him …"hello again, I see you didn't bright your girlfriend. Well if you want I can give you and extra ticket so you called her" I said.

"Bella… I ……" he said and I place my hand in his mouth..

"It's ok….. Sweets….. I understand…. Just stay away……… or my guards will tire you out …. They don't like when they feel I am being stacked." I said and smile…

"ouuuuuucchhh BURN!!!!!" Emmet said.. I looked at him and laugh..

"Now.. Go take your seats while I'll go do this thingy!!!!" I said while walking up stage..

I began my fist songs and smile… "heyyyyyyyyyy, how Ya all doing tonight!!!!!!!!!!!! Uuuuhhhh it's been a craazzzyyyy week for me……" I yell with the mike….

"Who want to hear about it"………… everyone screams……… "Well you know…. My story… so this week…….. I find HIM again and guess what………………." I began to sing..

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

_I smiled and looked at the crowd going crazy… I knew thi__s was going right in his guts… his man ego….___

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

_I was singer with anger in my eye…. As the song went up, so did the crowd… and I __love it…. I felt that I was reliving my feeling all along…. ___

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again  
Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  


UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!!" I scream, did you like as I did. Well this others song has a real meaning" … I said while looking straight at his eyes..

EPV

My heart was breaking, now I know that I hurt her beyond repair.. My Bella, my love, I wanted to jump up stage and tell her I loved her. But I couldn't. If she wanted to let the feeling go, she deserves it. She was singing those songs to me. I needed to talk to Alice. And then I heard my family thought and it was more pain..

"Wow she is really singing to Edward" Rosalie said.

"You pig…. You really mess my sister up…..now I can't have another sister" Emmet said. And I growled at him.

"she is really pretty, Edward, son, try to talk to her, she is good, you know, I love you my son, I know you loved her, and she loves you, but us women needs to let feelings go in order to forgive.. Give her this.. Held strong…" Esme said.

"Ohh, son,. I am sorry for this. I wish I could help you, but I feel that I am endangering your mother and the rest with the Voltuori close, I wish Alice could tell us, why she is with them." Carlile said while looking at me.

"I pledge to the….lala lalalalallalalalalal..alalal alall USA lalalalalalalallalalalalalal que barbaridad no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa………" Alice thought and I knew she was trying to hide things from me, she was thinking in Spanish for god sake. The things she is hiding must be very terrible or really good, but with my luck.

I looked at Bella straight on the eyes, and she looked really mad and resentful toward me. I just took a deep breath and continue listening..

"well well well………… what do we have here.. Ladies and gentleman……… the man behind my songs…….. let give a round of applause for the man that made me write songs… thanks to his actions and distractions I wouldn't be here tonight………..EDWARD CULLEN!!" She said and I just looked down… the crowd went nuts_, "humans I thought they like drama"_ I thought.

BPV

"Well honey pie……. All the songs are dedicated to you…" I said and blow a kiss at him… to tell you the truth I felt bad about it but the anger win over matter. Some part of wanted to run and kissed him, hugged him but another part wanted him to suffered, he looked like a grounded kid so guilty and hurt.

I was hurting him.. But I couldn't stop, I needed this, I need to let go before I was turn. Before I would leave and never see him again. He has to know what he did and why I am doing this. I was condemning myself, choosing in true willing to live forever with out him. I still love him some how, but I just can not let go of the hurt he cause… maybe if we talk….. I snap out of it……….NOOO you are doing this.. And I started to sing again.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey  


_**I was dancing a**__**nd jumping in stage while throwing glares at him..**_

_  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

_**"hey baby….. This is especially for you… remember…. Things you couldn't give me… Be good Bella!!! Well" I said and stared singing the next part of the song.**_

_I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave  
_

_He looked at me and I winked at him. __And finish my song. I sighed in relieve. And I looked at the crowd. Police officer were straggling with them. It was hard to hold them they were getting crazier, it was hard for the police to hold them back… but I finish my song. I was getting a little frighten about it I have never seen so many people in on of my concerts before. _

_  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away_

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

EPV.

She finished the song, and I was thinking about that part she told me, well, I remember that day very clear. I knew what she was referring. I was always afraid to let go.. But it was for her well being, she never understood that. It hurt more to know she felt rejected by me.

Suddenly I realize the police was struggling to calm the people down. They wanted to past them and go upstage. Mostly Men, I got really worry about Bella's safety, I looked at her and she looked a lightly scare. But she poised herself and started singing the last song. This song was kind of soft and I she looked sad.

_Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
Its cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go_

Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low

No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go  


_When I saw her… she was crying and her head was looking down, she was singing with hurt in her voice. __I can't stand it, anymore. I need to talk her._

_  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)_

I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so…  
So...

She was finishing her songs when Alice got a vision.

"Edward…." She said…….. And I read her thoughts.

Bella was singing up stage and then the crowd went crazy and past throw the police barrier and her guards weren't around, she looked scare and they were a lot of people coming toward her.. She just froze with fear, and then she was ambush by the crowd. End on vision.

"Bella……." I said and ran toward her, with a jump I was up stage, I looked around to search for Felix but they were not there, so I took matters in hand.


	7. ESCAPING FROM REALITY

RUNNING AWAY

**BPV**

I was finishing my song when I saw an enormous crowd passing the security line and I just froze there, I looked around looking for Felix and the others but they weren't there, _oh my god!!_ I thought. They were like 1000 people passing the barrier and me and the band has no where to go. My breathing became static as I was ambush with girls and boys wanting to touch me.

It was too much I felt claustrophobic and couldn't breathe, when I was about to pass out and certainly die, cold arms grabbed me and pull me up I looked up and saw him… it was Edward. I close my eyes and tide my arms around his neck. I was relieved and agitated at the thought of how we were going to get out of here. Edward was saving me after the things I said today after all we always took the place of a Guardian angel, but why… he didn't care about me. Why would he save me, I guess is pity. It was too much I notice myself falling into darkness and then there was nothing, I fainted.

**EPV**

She fainted.. I have never in my life been frightened but now I was. I was afraid of this whole mess, how could I take her again without exposing myself, I saw Carlile and Emmet next to me in a second, the made a circle around Bella and Me. People pushed and pushed reaching to her but they couldn't, a vampire security line was unbreakable.

I walked back stage as the police took care of the crowd, human had they way to calm this kind of situation, police host were turn on and cold water soak people until they calm down.

I didn't looked back at the mess, as I went outside, Alice was next to me, looking worry and scare too.

"Her car is on the back, here is her purse with the keys" she said and a walked as fast as I could, I was concerned about her wealth. As I got to the car I checked her breathing it was fast but it was there, her heart……oohhhh her heart was the sweetest music ever. I forgot how it sounded and her scent… I haven't sense her because she was never that close. But now that I had her in my arms I felt it. I was dazzled by it.

I drove as I could. I couldn't help to notice the car she drove now. It was not the Bella I knew, this car was fast and sporty. I was thinking about the car when I realize that I didn't know where she lived so I called Alice.

"Alice…" I said.

"Is she ok?" she said.

"she is fine, she still fainted but I will take her home, can you give me the address." I said. And she doubted.

"I know you promise but. I have to take her where she feels save when she regain conscious, and her house it's save, I think." I said thinking where the guards were. If they were in the house it would be a mess. I didn't want to live her alone now and I knew they would want me to leave.

"Well, it is save, her room it's bulletproof and sound proof too. So if she is there, no one will know, Charlie and Renée are in Las Vegas they left this morning and I can see that her guard dogs are distracting themselves and they will be like that for at least…..mmmmmmmm let me see……… two days" Alice said.

"Ok, so give me the address" I said..

"Edward………. Please……. Be patient and don't over react when she tells you everything ok? This is your only chance you would ever have, if you fuck this up, she will leave and never come back to you." she said secure of her words.

"Ok. I will" I said, it is really frustrating to know that Alice could see what was going to happen before every one.

"it's just on the outskirt of the city…. you get route 101, 20 miles from the city, 9807 Williams road, you get in that road and drive 10 miles more, you should see the house, it's the only house in there. Her room is the one in the first floor. The ONLY room in the first floor." She said and hung up the phone.

I drove like Alice told me, while doing it I try to think of how I would made amends to Bella.

I think of all the things I have done to hurt her and wished I hadn't, but it was too late, what is done is done. She would have to listen to me, I would make her listen to me, and she had to know the truth before throwing me out. I am sure she would.

I looked at her outfit, it was sexy and completely arousing, I know that it was perverted to think that way but she looked totally delicious; I wanted to kiss her lips until they bleed for me. I imagine myself descending, kissing her line between her breasts. I was just drooling with the thoughts, it has been forever since I touch her, kiss her that I didn't care if I was a vampire and she was human, and all I wanted was to love her. Make love to her; feel her in me, called her mine. But before I continue dreaming she had to forgive me and I would do what ever it takes for that.


	8. IT IS WHY I LOVE YOU

**DECLAIMER: I wished I own Edward so I could kiss him all over, and then devour Jasper but… sadly I don't own any of them they belong to SM, so I just have to endure and fantasize more… **

Why? I loved you.

EPV.

While I was driving I touched her face, feel her heartbeats, they were steady now, if any one would looked at her in this state she would appeared as if she was sleeping, "_she is so incredible beautiful" _I thought to myself while parking in front of a huge house.

The house was hidden in the middle of nowhere, she liked her privacy, I guess, but the one thing that cut my attention was the big garden in front of the house, the scent of the flowers revolved around the entrance of the house, they were well take care of.

I wonder when Bella started this fetish for flowers; there were like 15 to 20 types of flowers all full of aromas, they gave you the impression you were on a meadow.

As I carry get through the door, which was unlock by the way, I stared at my surroundings, as I enter, I saw a small living room at my left, in front of the living room there was a set of stairs, then in the right there were instruments and a grand piano, it was a recording studio.

As I walked to the studio, I saw a door at the back, I breathe and I cut her scent in there, it must be her room, I thought. She smells wonderful so everything she touches smells like her.

I entered the room; it was small and private, now I understand what Alice has told me about her room. It has windows all over, that showed you the forest, big trees and a small river, but the windows didn't have locks, they were seal. There were sounds proof and bulletproof. There was a huge bed on the middle of the room. The bed wasn't made so her smell was fresh. I laid her on the bed. And she moaned.

"mmm… don't…stop.." she whispered and I looked at her in surprised, I thought she has awaken, but she was out still. I sat next to her on the bed, I stared at her lips again, they were red as berries and I couldn't take it anymore. I lean to her face and carefully I press my cold lips to hers. _Ooooooohhh my lord_… her lips are warm and soft, how I missed them. She kissed me back and I shrived as she did, was she dreaming? Or did she wake up and was glad to see me? I couldn't help it but smile at her respond.

The kiss was heavenly; I press my tongue on her bottom lip to ask for permission and she open her lips slowly, I move my tongue to taste her, she was sweet and warm. I was home.

BPV.

What a wonderful dream I was having, I dreamt that my prince had me in his arms, press against his chest. His body arc toward me so I could feel him all over me. How I loved that feeling. I could feel his breath on my face and it was the most over whelming experience. My price didn't have a face just the feeling of love, I couldn't see him; I just know I love him and soon I would be with him.

But then I opened my eyes and I saw Edward in front of me, he was kissing me and I felt his tongue in my mouth, he had never kissed me like that so I was surprise, he didn't stop the kissing and neither did I. I was getting more conscious by the second and I suddenly remember what has happened at the concert.

But wait!! Why was he kissing ME…. I pushed him and slapped him. I know it didn't do any damage but I had to. He open his eyes and looked at me rising his eyebrows.

"Why the Fuck are you doing?... I shouted at him…..

"Bella!" Edward said…

"Why are you in MY house.. And kissing me…… and…. On my bed. FELIX……..DEMITRI………. ERICK………. I yelled, trying to get out of the room but I was still dizzy.

"Don't you remembered anything, the concert.. The crowd… well I drove you home since your guardians were missing…" he said standing out of my bed. And I realize I fainted and all I could remember was the crowd yelling and he lifting me up in his arms.

"Yes, now I remember.. But what are you doing here still? Thanks for helping me but I think you should leave NOW" I said as I lead him out of my room.

"Bella, I am sorry, I kissed you, but I couldn't help it.. I think we have to talk. I need to explain so many things. Please Bella just hear me out. And if you still angry at me I will leave and you will never see me again. Just please listed to me" he said to me looking right into my eyes and I could see his plead. How could I not hear him if he was begging, my heart was hurting but my ego was too strong so I looked at him and continue walking to the door.

"You have nothing to explain. I have nothing to hear…… WE have nothing to talk, what done is done and there is nothing you can tell me that will repair the damage you've cause me." I said in demanding voice, hiding the pain.

"Please I am begging you, I LOVE YOU. I always have, I was just……… when I left you was the most stupid thing I have done in my entire existence. I know I hurt you, but I did what was best for you. I needed to make sure you were saved from this life… I died again the day I left you, now I just exist; you kept everything when I left. My love, my reason, and my point of being" he said and sobbed.

I looked at him, looking completely honest. I wanted to jump him and kissed him, hugged him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I couldn't live with out him, that my life was dead too. But I just stared at him and tears began to fall on my face. My frustration got wider and my resentment toward him grew more. Why did he leave then? He left because he loved me?

"Ohh Bella" my love, I am sorry, I ever hurt you… I am sorry I am just a monster. I could never forgive myself…. Bella..." as he finished he hugged me and I grabbed my arms around his waist and press my face in his chest. It felt right but wrong at the same time; I couldn't do this to myself once more. And I thought "maybe one more time before I leave him, I want to feel whole once more".

We walked to my room, looking at each in silence. He sat on the chair next to my bed and I sat with my hand grabbed on my knees as he spoke.

"Bella, the day I left, that horrible day, I have to think of two options that I had to make. One option was to be with you, and risk your life every day, you seem to be in danger everyday with my family and me, this option would have ended in you dying and I couldn't live with that. The other option was to leave you alone and never come back, so you'll forget about me and live a normal live, although my heart would break and I will never forget you. That was the best option I saw for you. So that is what I did, I left so you could move on. I didn't know it will cause you so much pain. I didn't……" he said but I interrupted him.

"So, YOU choose an option that YOU thought was best for me, and YOU said those things just so I let YOU go. It's that right?" I said a little apprehensive from his words.

"Well yes… But Bella love you, I didn't stop thinking about you, everyday, every minute with out you, I was just dying again and again." He said trying to reach me but I stop him.

"Well, that is just the most selfish thing I have ever heard in my life. Your leaving didn't help at all, since I am the danger magnet, if I didn't have Felix and the others I would be dead now, and you don't have any idea the things I've been through just because YOU thought that you were doing the FUCKING right thing for ME. How dear you tell me that you did it for me, FUCK YOU EDWARD!!" I shouted as I got out of bed.

"Bella, I…………..!" he stared at me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"No, Edward, don't Bella me, you did those things thinking that you couldn't leave with yourself if I died, so you did it for you, not me. But that is in the past. I was a wreck but now I am fine, I love my life and I am positive of my future. And that doesn't include you." I yelled at him crying like crazy, the words destroyed the little bit of soul I had and he realizes it.

EPV.

With out thinking I kissed her and she fought the kissed but then our lips were in synchrony. I love her taste, I love the way she puts her arms around me so I kissed her hard and passionately. She pushed me to the bed and we fell on the bed, with her on top of me kissing, never letting go of the kiss.

We lay aside of each other, kissing touching our bodies, discovering every details we had missed for the last 6 years. She pressed her hips to me and I felt her warmth, I couldn't help it and moan loudly at her. I sense her lack of air but I didn't wanted to stop touching her, so I interrupted the kiss with a small peck and continue moving to her neck, laying wet kisses on her jaw line. The pulse of her blood was strong and moving fast through her body.

"Edward.. I …." She moaned as I began to play with the zipper of her jumpsuit. I could see her blushing as it reach her chest. I tug her into me and I notice she didn't have a bra on. This made me harden even more. I felt the pressure on my pants and I was annoyed by the amount of clothing that separated her shin form mine.

"Bella, I want you.. I love you.. I want you to me mine… Please let me love you like I should have done it a long time ago" I said and she looked at me with a smirk across her face.

_**PLEASE REVIEW.. THIS IS MY FIRT LEMONY CHAPTER SO I NEED TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING. I HOPE THE NEXT ONE GETS BETTER BECAUSE IT IS THE REAL LEMON CHAPTER.**_


	9. TOGETHER AT LAST

INTERTWINE 9

BPV

I fought the kissed but my heart betrayed me, it beat like a washing machine, I know I couldn't fight it anymore. I kissed him, my tongue find its way to his mouth and it felt cold but warm at the same time, and this kissed send electric shock through my body and ended between my legs.

I lead him to the bed, thinking he would stop me as he always did. But this time he didn't , I got on top of him and grab my legs around his waist, I kissed him passionately, he shivered, I felt my heart raising and my body felt hot. He stop the kissed and looked at me deep in the eyes searching for something.

I looked at him as he was closing the distance between our mouths again. I moaned in surprised, but didn't pull away. His other large hand went to my back, rounding circles all over it, He brought me closer to him, and his fingertips massage the back of my scalp as his tongue dragged over my bottom lip, begging for permission, I let him.

As his tongue slid into my mouth I felt my world begin to spin. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He was gentle and sweet but at the same time it was abrasive. I never expect to experience these feelings with him.

After a moment his lips went to my jaw, kissing it lightly. The delicate touch of his lips was like flames in me. He didn't stop his attack on my neck, his lips moving against my skin felt wonderful, there were cold but the combination with my warm skin made it heavenly. I moan so loudly that I was sure that if anyone were in the house they could hear me. He stopped and look at me with a concern stare.

"Are you all right? He asked me cubing my face with his hands.

"Yes, don't stop." I groaned out, leaning my head against his hands. My legs wrapped tighter around his waist, suddenly my clothes were annoying. My fingers crawled at his shirt, holding him tidier, wanting him more by the second, he kiss the center of my chest sending chills down my spine.

"I don't know, Edward………ahhh." I groan and rubbed my heated center against his very evident arousal. He growled against my ear before bringing it between his teeth. He tugged on it gently, causing me to cry out. It was not of pain but pleasure.

I started to unbutton his shirt and with out straggling I made it to the last button and I took it off, I had imagined his bare stomach a thousand times. But, I would have never got the perfection of it right. My fingers went greedily to his stomach, touching every spot I could. It was cold and hard but beautiful. My fingers dragged over the trail line below his belly button. My hands just kept going without my permission over the hardness.

"I want you." I said, bringing my fingers into his hair, pulling him up to look into my eyes, his dazzle eyes made me wet. He zipped down by outfit and pulled it swiftly down my body. With his eyes still trained on mine, he lowered his mouth to my chest. He pressed his hands on my chest, caressing my chest so softly that it felt like ice water drops in my breasts. My nipples were painfully hard, and that nearly caused me to scream. "Are you sure?" he whispered in my ears.

"Please?" I pleaded with him, my fingers wrapping around two of his belt loops. I tugged on them, causing him to rub roughly against my thighs. I moan when I felt his harness near my center.

He lick my right breast while massaging the other one, I moaned loudly at his sensual touch, I was so turned on that I couldn't see straight, I just new that I had to have him inside of me, I had to feel him take me, he had to made me his.

He lowered his mouth to my chest, like before, covering my nipple with his hot mouth. He nipped and sucked, tugging at the bud with his teeth careful not to bite hard and cut through my skin. One of his hands went between my legs, underneath my lazy panties. One of his long fingers grazed over my dripping wet hot center. "You are so wet for me" a beautiful smirk playing across his lips. I flushed red.

He kissed me and it became deeper. His large hands covered my breasts, massaging them; my fingers went to his hair, holding him close to my needy mouth.

He went down on my chest, stomach and hips slowly until he was near my center, he dipped his head in between my thighs, pulling my legs higher as he went. His mouth dove right into my heat, licking and stroking with his tongue.

"Ohh Edward…" I said while his tongue pressed inside of me, gathering my juices. My fingers yanked on his hair, my hips bucking upwards. He purred against me, and I felt my world collide even more. But I wanted more, I needed to feel him. He felt this as I spread my legs wider for him.

Not pulling his mouth away me, he brought his two fingers inside of me. With his other hand he caress my breasts, he thrust his fingers with just the right amount of pressure. He gently put my clit in between his lips, tugging on it. I screamed loudly, throwing my head back. I felt like I exploded into tiny little pieces, ascending into an orgasm, but could It be an orgasm? I have never had one, so I guess this is what it felt like, it is either that or I am dying and going to heaven.

I was panting, and shaking, by the time he lifted back up again. Just before I could stop he arrange himself against my center, his eyes her pinch black, but not form thirst but lust. I gasp at the sensation and he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure" he asked me and I just nodded, I couldn't speak, anxiety was over taking everything in me. My legs wrapped tightly again around his slender hip.

I couldn't help it and look at his member, it was larger than I imagined. I had to keep myself from asking how he was a 100 and something old virgin with that amazing sizes. He stroked himself for a moment. He lowered himself close to me and I could feel the head of his arousal brush against me.

I moaned loudly and with one quick motion, he pressed inside of me. "Oh…. god! Bella, you're tight and warm." He growled between clenched teeth as I felt him enter me and ripping my barrier. I close my eyes to explore the feelings, it hurts but the pleasure was more profound. He looked at me with out moving, I kiss his shoulders and smiled letting him know that it was all right to continue.

His movements were smooth and steady, forceful and demanding, but not painful anymore. I could feel my body starting to rise again and I felt him clench inside me. He pounded me harder, one his hands slipping between my thighs. I came hard and deep with him inside of me. I felt him ambush me with chase kissed as I descended from my ecstasy; I didn't imagine sex could be so overwhelming. But I could have more of this my entire life with out getting tired of it.

I was exhausted I needed to sleep, to rest, and my body was sore. Carefully arranging me on the bed, Edward stood, reaching for a quilt and turning off the lights. He crawled back into bed with me. I snuggled closer to him, laying my head on his hard chest as his arms wrapped tightly around me. With a final peck on the top of my head, I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling sore, these feelings made last night more real, I felt his cold arm around me. We were laying aside of each other. I was still naked and I notice he was his boxers on. I looked at him and smiled.

"I can't believe I was missing that" I said laying a kiss on his chest, He looked at me and smiled at me.

"I really love you, you know. But this was wonderful but wrong, we shouldn't have done it. I could have killed you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Well, you didn't, I am fine, in fact I am more than fine, I am excellent." I said as I rested my head in his chest, I couldn't help but to feel angry at him, he will always find a way to looked at us like if we were wrong for each other.

I kept wondering what was going to happen, I love him, but if this was going to continue, he needed to check his priorities, I had to be one of them, he had to forget those blockades he laid for us and give himself completely to me as I would do to him.

I was another person, I need myself better now, and I was determine on having a relationship, a real one, a relationship that was equal in both size. I didn't need a babysitter a needed a lover, a friend, a companion. I knew that Edward will have problem with that, he tend to overreact for anything. But we will have to see.

We lay there for a while, I can be there forever, in his arms all things disappear and everything was right. The things were in its place. But my stomach had other things in mind. When he noticed he looked at me.

"You must be hungry. And need to sleep. Bella sleep while I make you something to eat." He said pulling up his pants, his eyes were cold and distance and I sighed knowing how this day would end. But I couldn't allow that to happened, not just yet, maybe more minutes of happiness that is all I needed.

"No, stay please don't go, my stomach can hold just a little more. Please just stay here, in our bubble, if you go, I have to step in reality and I don't want that right now" I said to him and he nodded and went back to bed.

We stay there for a long time. We talk and talk about everything that we did while we were alone. I was happy, I forgot about everything and he had too. His eyes were soft and loving again. This was the Edward that stole my heart, but deep I knew I had to step into reality sometime.


	10. PIECE OF REALITY

A PIECE OF REALITY. 10

We went to the kitchen after taking a shower; he was dressing some clothes I borrowed from Erick who I was wondering where they have gone. They will come soon, and I didn't know what to do.

"So, what do you want me to cook, sky it's the limit" he said with a smile in his face. I smiled back, though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

EPV.

She was sitting in the kitchen table, looking like an angel, so wrap up with happiness, but I couldn't help to think, the physical relationship was wrong. I needed her, yes, but it was wrong I could have killed her, I wanted to kill her. I wanted to thrust into her hard just for my pleasure, but I didn't.

"well, I really want an omelet with mushrooms and ham and peppers and onions and….." she said and stop when I stared to laugh, she looked like a little girl in a toy store.

"Ok, omelet it is. Anything for you." I said looking at her, I notice that her face looked sad.

"Ok, Edward I need you to listen to me and don't interrupt me please, I really need to talk to you about something." she said looking down, she was looking for the right words.

"You can tell me anything, only if you want to." I said, holding her shin up.

"Edward, we can't be together, I have my future mark and resolve. You see. After you left I was alone and sad, but I manage to survived.

one day, four years ago, to be exact, after a concert, three men came into my dressing room, offering me a deal and I took it, and there is no way to go back from it.

I have two weeks more as a human. You see, the three men were ARO; MARCUS and CAIUS, the deal is that I could stay human until 24 and enjoy my life as much as possible, and then I will go with them and become part of the Voltuori guard, they are going to let my family by my side until they died.

Edward I am a Voltuori and I can't go back on my deal.

I know Edward that last night was amazing but you see, you will always try to overprotect me and I always would get into trouble.

I do love you, but I can't accepted interference in my decisions, I have gown accustomed with the idea of the vampire life and you don't want that for me, I can see it in your eyes, it hurts you to think about it. Don't worry, I will be fine, I want this." She finished explaining the horrible deal she made, but how could I let her.

"No, Bella, I wont let you, I love you, The Voltuori are killers and you don't want to be a part of that, I know you don't" I said shaking her shoulders a littler rougher, I sense her body ache in pain, but I couldn't let her go, I needed to put some senses in her little brain.

BPV

"Edward let of me, you are hurting me" I said looking straight at his eyes. he let go of me

"you are far to young to know the life you will have If you became a vampire, don't be stupid and ridiculous thinking you know what you are getting yourself into". He said walking toward the kitchen stove serious of his statements.

Suddenly those words made me angry at him; he just said that I don't know I want. He still didn't get it. He still thinks he knows what I want.

"AAH I DON´T". I shouted at him. He saw my reaction.

"That is not what I am saying, I know you know what you want but I have lived more years than you. So I would know that you wouldn't last a day as a guard killing and fighting." He said and grabbed my shoulders again. I felt more aggravated at him.

"I know what I want and I want this, you can't tell me what to do, I can do that for myself. I know I can, and it is not decision, it's mine. I DECIDE THIS TIME" I yell at him and his eyes turn black and shake me.

"Are you crazy… you don't know what you are talking about" he said, his hand were hurting my shoulders, I know bruises were forming on them.

"Edward, let me go, you are hurting me, let me go" I said. He didn't let go, he was lost in anger. I got scared, I was afraid of him for the first time in our life together; the anger coming from him was anguishing.

"No, I wont let go until you tell me you will not do this" he said, and I scream out of pain.

All of the sudden I saw him being pushed out of my side and crash in the wall, Felix hold me tide and Demitri and Erick were in front of me growling at him.

"Attack" I heard Felix and they lunch at him, they were fighting and then Emmet and Carlile ran through the doors. They were hitting and pushing at each other just because of me.

"Isabella, are you all right? Did he hurt you, we're sorry, we got distracted" Felix said to me, looking worry.

"Felix, I am fine, please stop this, I don't want any one dying because of my reckless. Please, stop it. And let them go, we'll go to Italy tomorrow" I begged looking at my former family fighting; I couldn't not allow them to get hurt because of my big mouth. I should have known the reaction he would have, but I had to talk to him. I had to see if he has changed, but now I know he didn't, he still thinks he knows what is best for me.

Felix looked at me, confused and angry, but I know that he couldn't deal with my pleading.

"ERIC, DEMITRI, STOP, and LET THEM GO" he command and the fighting stop. Only Emmet was fighting with Edward who was lunching at us to grab me.

"Bella, don't do this!!!!!! Please….. Stay with me…… Bella.." he said and tears were coming out of me, I hugged Felix.

"I am sorry" I said.

"Take him away and he must not come near her again, if we catch him again near her, we _**will**_ kill him, and Bella will not do anything to stop it. She is a Voltuori now; we will protect her beyond her feelings." Felix said with a demanding voice.

"We will go and never return" Carlile said pulling Edward out of the house.

While they were living my heart broke into a million of pieces, but I couldn't do anything.

"I will always love you, remember that." I said sympathetically to Edward. And he looked at me defeated and hurt.

After they were gone, I saw the bruises in my arm and sigh crushed too. I knew this was the end of our story together. I look at Felix and the others

"Time to go finish the deal, I´ll calls my parents so they meet me there" I said to them and walked to my room.

The night was horrible, I cried all night while I pack a few things, I knew that I won't be needing a lot of stuff because they would sent for my stuff afterwards. I took a shower in the morning and Eric was cooking me breakfast, Demitri was packing and Felix was getting things ready for our living. I sat on my desk in the little recording studio and wrote a letter to Edward, I would send it before we leave.

EPV.

Two days had passed after the fight in her house; I haven't had the nerve to get out of my room since then. Alice came once in a while to check on me, but I didn't talk or smile. I was lost; to have her again and to lose her for the second time it was too much to tolerate.

!Knock knock!…………………I did not say anything……………………………………… the door opened and I sighed

"Edward, a letter came for you." Alice said... "I am sorry Edward but it's from Bella" Alice said.

"What.. A letter..." I said to her as I jump from my couch to grabbed the letter from her hand.

"Edward, I want you to know that everything it's going to be fine, the pain goes away, we, your family are her for you." She said while walking out the door. And I open the letter from my love.

I was reading the horrendous letter, my heart that is already dead, die again, but I held strong.

"_Edward: I am sorry for the ways things that happened between us. I am sorry because I love you with all my strength and it hurts me to see you in pain. But I made a choice a long time ago and I have to stick to it. _

_You __can't hold me anymore, understand that even though I love you, I have changed, you have changed, my life has changed, and I want this, I wish I were with you, hold you, love you everyday of my existence but I would never hurt you and your family. I will hurt them because there is no turning back._

_When you left__; you made a choice, now I am making mine. Maybe we weren't meant to be together; maybe our fates are not intertwining as we thought. Maybe in another life, another place we will meet and be happy forever, my love._

_In this life I am sorry. Tell Alice that I love her that I loved them all very much._

_I am sorry my love._

_Yours forever_

_Bella._

As a finish reading the letter I started to sob and I realize that it was a goodbye letter, she was saying good bye to me. Soon as I finish I run down stairs.

"Alice, are you sure.. Have you seen it.. In your visions I mean.." I said to her.

"Yes Edward, I have seen it and you will know in 3 2 1" she said and the door knock.


	11. BACKING UP FROM ALL

Backing up!

BPV.

As I was walking to the car in Italy, I was feeling mixed emotions, I felt angry at fate, I felt completely sad because of Edward, I felt confused about my decisions but ,most of all I felt scared, I wanted to run and escape from there_. "What am I doing?, leaving the Cullen's, becoming a vampire, crossing enemies' line, I would never be with them after I am a Voltuoiri"_ I thought.

"Hey Erick were is Felix, why did he stayed in USA?. He was supposed to come right?. I said from the back on the limousine, it was huge, they were on the front of the car and I felt weird, like they were treating me like royalty.

"Well, he can do what ever he wants now, you see, he has finish his deal with ARO, so he is free, his deal broke when you decided to come join us. He was just making sure you keep the deal." He said, he looked at me smiling like if Felix has won a prize.

We got to a big palace, it was huge, one man opens the door and I got out of the car, they grabbed my bags. It was stunting. I was dazed by the scene.

Erick was no longer with us, he ran to a girl and hugged her and kisses her, and they disappear in one wing of the big house. I was walking with Demitri, who ran into a girl and hugged her.

"Hey, babe, I really miss you" she said.

"Hey, my beautiful wife, I missed you too". He said and I looked at him knowing that he cheated just three days ago. Uuwwwwhgg MEN! I thought.

"uuww.. I said and they looked at me.

"Heidi, this is Bella, ARO AND MARCUS protégée. She is a royal pain though, she will be a hand full for us, her guards. He said and winked at me.

"hello, Bella, welcome to the family, you see we are a family and protect each other, but it is just that we are not affectionate like normal families". She said and put her arm around demitri´s waist.

We keep walking toward the hallway and they I saw big doors in front of us. The doors open and I stare at three king like chairs that were occupied by ARO; CAUIS AND MARCUS. They got up and smile with a little satisfaction in their eyes.

As I came closer to them my doubts were increasing by the minute, but I wasn't afraid of becoming a vampire, I was afraid of what will come after the transformation.

EPV.

Felix was sitting on the couch looking at us; we were waiting for Carlile so the family would be complete. I wanted to kill him, tear him in to little pieces. I wanted to jump and make him talk about his reason of being here. The coward had the nerve to come to our house. A minute after Carlile walked in the living room.

"well, Felix, what do I own the honor? It is nice to see you again". Carlile said while putting his bag on the table.

"Well, now that we are all here, tell us what you want" I said and gist at him.

"easy, lover boy, or you won't get what you want." He said and smiles a smug smile.

"Well. Tell us" Alice said. I guess he felt Felix's feeling toward Alice.

"ok, then, no need to be hasty" he said. " a long time ago I was turn into a vampire because of a deal, the deal was that I have to find a powerful vampire that will bring the voltuori into an Anarchy, where only Aro, Marcus's voice will be the final saying. They will rule the supernatural world with this person. After more than 315 years of searching, we find that person, only SHE was human and in love with a vampire."

"You see, BELLA is that powerful vampire, her powers will be great and unstoppable. So my deal with the voltouri was fulfill, but I decided to stick around so I will make sure that this human will be what they want it to be.

In the mean time, Bella and I became closer, I talked to her, I began to see her as my little sister, I was trying to scare her away, but you came around again, and she just flip and now she is on her way to Italy, she will become a vampire and she will died, because the powers of her can be a fatal, if she doesn't know how to used them.

They will push her to use them a lot, to slave humans and to kill those who oppose to their rules."

"now, I see your family, Carlile love and care for Bella very much, that is why I am here, you can't save that she turns but you can save her form her future." He said. And I couldn't believe what I just heard. HE wants us to save Bella?. It is a trick, it has to be. He couldn't be doing this, except that he was.

"Carlile, you and your family can save Bella and You know how" he said looking at Carlile, like telling him something. I was just speechless so I decided to listen to his thought.

In his mind picture of things were flushing through his mind. _A vampire girl in a room, with a vampire child in her arms. Suddenly Aro and Felix came to the room and the vampire girl was scare to death, trying to protect the child. _

_Felix grabbed the immortal child and tears it into pieces. The woman just screamed and begged for her life. __Then Aro command Felix to kill her and burned them. Marcus came to the room and saw the picture and Aro told him that nomads killed the woman and that they are a group that wanted to finish the killing and asked him to join. _

I was just stunt to see the images in his head and Carlile just looked at me in surprised, but... did he know this and never told us? I have to ask.

"you knew this?. I said looking at Carlile, everyone was just looking with no clue if what was happening.

"yes, I knew but I made and pledge to _Aro _that I wouldn't say anything so he let me go to live my life, then while time past I just forget about it, or even let go of the memory." He said, looking now like if he had let me down.

"what are you talking about, and why do I see you three in Volterra alone with out us, you know we will never leave you guys go alone to die for Bella" Alice said and Esme nodded.

"HELL YEAH, we want to fight, we will fight for our sister, why do you have to have all the fun! Let's go!!. Emmet said getting up of the chair.

"No one is fighting we are just exploring our options" Carlile said.

"OMG, Edward, you know I love Bella, but WHY ON EARTH you fall for the hard ones." Rosalie said kind of annoyed and I just glare at her.

"Any way, who is this woman?" I asked, curiously.

"she is Marcus's wife. Felix said and Carlile nodded.

"What are you talking about, please explain? Alice said impatiently.

"fine. I will explain but please understand that I couldn't brake my promise, I gave my word, an dif I did it I would have put you, my family, in danger." Carlile said looking at Esme and then us.

"well, Marcus has turn into a vampire quite a long time, but right after that he met this woman, she was beautiful, tall, long wavy hair, she had a stunting blonde her, her eyes were green-blue, when he first saw her, he felt completely in love with her, he turned her into a vampire short time after they met.

But then one day when he got home, she was standing next to a little girl, she has turned the little girl into a vampire, she knew this was prohibited and he just couldn't say or do anything about it." Carlyle sighed.

"well, because of this, he took the woman away from Italy, knowing that Aro was against the immortal children. Then after many years of hiding and Marcus working with the Voltuori, he wasn't part of this but he wanted, he just knew that the love of his life has broken the only rule that can cause her death. Aro find out about it, are and Marcus fought about it so Marcus left.

Aro was so mad because of this, so he had to eliminate the obstacles. Well… Aro thought that this woman was the reason of Marcus's distraction so he went with Felix and Me to the hiding and kill her and killed the child. When we finish aro asked Marcus to join him as The voltouri and that he was going to be one of the kings. Marcus was so devastated that he agreed to this.

This secret was put away on lock of steal because if this is out, it will be the end of the voltouri, you see, Aro keep the ashes of Marcus wife as a reminder of his accomplishments. Marcus still thinks that his wife was killed by nomads, that is why he hates them" he finish his story and everyone was just in shock.

"GREAT" Emmet broke that silent and everyone stare at him like if he was crazy.

"what is so great, about this, this is horrible, poor Marcus, losing his loves like that" Esme said and hugged Carlile.

"great, because now we have something to blackmail Aro, so we can have Bella back" Rosalie said and wicked at Emmet, she was telling him in her way she understood was he was saying.

"ohhhhhh, I see, do you think we can do that". Alice said and she got up, "yeyyyyy let's go. I know this will work."

"wait!!! We don't know if Bella want this, what if we go there and then she doesn't want me back" I said to everyone.

"ohh Lover boy, don't be an idiot." Felix said and I growl at him, I hate his nickname for me.

"This can work and she will come to you, you ass… because ….mmmmmm… let me spell it for you, so you understand…….. SHE. LOVES.. YOU.. STUPID! You just have to be a big boy and please your woman for god sake, stop anguishing about life and live for a while. Make her feel equal to you, let her decide her own things, be a companion NOT a police officer. And don't think she can't love anyone else, if she finds that person, the person who satisfied her need, you are doom so you better work fast" Felix said and I was about to launch at him when Alice froze.

"Bella…………………ooooooooooohhh noooo bellaaaaaa" Alice scream and fell on the floor, I did too.


	12. TOO LATE TO RUN

CHAPTER 12: TOO LATE….

Alice lay on the floor, hurt as if she has seen the devil, and I immediately read her thought… I couldn't believe my mind.. She saw Bella being bitten by a vampire and she saw her twisting in pain but there was something strange about the vision, she was not on the Italy she was somewhere else. I didn't recognize where this place was but it looked cold and insolated.

"Alice, calm down.. Love… try to focus.. Esme said

Esme and Rosalie where scare holding themselves like if something bad was coming.. Then I heard a phone ring, it was Felix's cell phone..

FPV.

I was watching the picture in the house. Apparently they didn't want Bella to become one of us, but I knew that this was what Bella really wanted. I walked around waiting for them to focus back to the planning when my phone rang.

"Damn.. I was supposed to get rid of this thing before they try to contact me" I mumble….. I saw the id caller and it was Aro, I had to get this call.

"Yes Aro, what is it?.. I said annoyed.

"Felix, I know that your part of the deal is off, but since Bella is as fond of you as you to her I thought that you will like to know that she try to get back on her deal.. So she try to escape.. We follow her, but she seems to have learned from you some tricks because she manage to get away.. Now.. Stephan got her.. He has our weapon now.. When can you be here? Aro finished and I was stunt..

What" that was the only thing I manage to say..

"How on earth Bella ended in Stephan's hands.. I told Aro.

"Well, we where looking for Bella near the city, thinking of her as a human that will not get far, but she robbed a car and got off the city. She ended in Liechtenstein where Stephan is. So they capture her. I think they where following her since she got in the plane in America."

I saw the Cullen family keeping pace of what I was saying but I didn't care, all I care was for my sister…. My Bella she was hurting and they are the meanness vampires there is, they will torture her before turning her.. And they will make her do what they want her to do. I couldn't say here much longer.. I had to go.

"I am on my way, they will not turn her knowing that you are looking for her. I say on my way out of the door.. I didn't turn around but I know Carlile and his family were behind me.

"Mmmm Aro? I may have company with me, I think they can help, ok?" I said grabbing my keys from my pockets

"What company….ahhh let me guess, my dear friend and his family wants to help, how wonderful, finally I get to work with them. Yes! Bring them…. They will be great help." Aro said and I shut the phone off.

This ride was going to be the longest ride ever, they are so sentimental, and I don't know if I can take it.

EPV

Felix was taking to Aro and I couldn't believe what he was saying, my Bella kidnapped by Romanians, they were the worst kind; they will torture her but not kill her before or ever killing her or turning her. Felix walk to the door and all I did was follow I didn't care if the Voltuori wanted to kill me all I care was my love, my angel, my everything.. As I did this my family did the same. And I heard their thought all of them preoccupied for Bella.

We got in the plane and Alice kept looking but all she saw was Bella in terrible pain, blood and knives cutting her, hurting her, Alice was sobbing, shaking as if she could feel Bella's pain.

This made me more anxious. Alice couldn't see Bella's future anymore… I froze and stare at Alice..

"ALICE!! Try harder.. NO, this can't be happening! I said, almost screaming. Alice nodded reassuring her vision.. This vision said that Bella was dead.

"WHAT IS IT EDWARD!! Carlile asked me, and came to my side… Esme with him. I unbuckle the sit belt of the private plane. And got on my knees.. I couldn't sit. I felt a hole underneath my feet.

"Bella… her future is gone… Alice said while grabbing jasper shirt..

The only thing Japer left when we move from Forks.

He left after the things happen, thinking we weren't able to forgive him, he felt that Alice was disappointed at him and my pain didn't help so much. We didn't know where he was and Alice grow accustom of not knowing where he was, she stop looking months ago, she just know that he is in Europe.

Alice was really hurt in the beginning but now she seems fine, a little hurt but fine.

"Oohh my poor daughter" Esme said hugging me and Carlile..

"NO" .. I pushed her …" DON'T PITTY ME.. SHE IS NOT DEAD…. SHE CAN´T BE… I WILL FIND HER… SHE HAS TO BE ALIVE.." I yell to them.. I got angry to them because they give up so easily, just because of a vision.. I couldn't accept that. I just couldn't…

"We will not give up".. Felix said and put my hand on mu shoulders.

As we landed in Italy and got to the castle, I saw Jane and the rest of them sitting on a round table.

" Carlile, my friend.. It is so nice to see, only I wish it was in different terms.. Aro said while getting up of his chair.

" It is nice to see you, too. Do you have news? Carlyle asked knowing that I will want to know right away.

"Well, words said that… he cut off the phase.. "Well see for yourself.." he went to a drawer and got a piece of clothing..

I couldn't see anything, but then he turn around, the scent hit me and I realize that my worst nightmare was coming true. Bella scent was it a piece of fabric stain by her blood, the shirt was so cover in blood that the real fabric color was unidentified.

Alice sob harder and Esme and Rosalie just stood next to their mates, shocked and hurt. I got closer to Aro, and grab the fabric on my hands, holding my pain with it. This was the end. The end of my life, the end of everything I dreamt, Bella was dead and she died not knowing that she was my everything, several feeling came across my heart, it was hurt, broke, angry, confused, terrify. My heart couldn't take it, my body just collapsed of the floor. I was dead now.

BPV..

I was standing next to ARO, MARCUS AND CAIUS, and all I could think about was my home, my family. I couldn't believe I left them because of this. This life that I did want, but I only want it with them.

"Bella, I am glad you are here, but you look tired my dear, you need to rest and tomorrow will arrange your transformation" Marcus said, resting his hand on my shoulder and guiding me toward a room.

"Jane, go with Bella to her room and make dinner to her, oh well, buy dinner to her" Caius said to Jane and she just gist at him, I bet she is not happy that I was here, she maybe thought that I was trying to take her place, she was sooo wrong all I want right now was to be in Edward's arms.

I walked in the room, it was huge, it looked like an apartment, it had one living room with all the electronic devices, plasma TV, DVD, X-box, and a surround system that the movie theater will envy.

In he bedroom was a huge queen size bed with satin sheets. It was beautiful, there were windows everywhere, _I wonder how was I suppose to get change with all this windows, _I thought, and then there was the bathroom, OMG the was the best, there was a huge tub in the middle of the bathroom, a Jacuzzi in a corner and there where windows in each size of the Jacuzzi, you could see the forest. Then there was the shower, it was an amazing bathroom. The closet was full of clothes, more that Alice's I think, she will be so happy in this closet.

The thought of Alice made me realize that I really want to be with them, I want them to be my family, but how could they want me after hurting Edward the way I did. All I did is hurt him, first James, then my safety issue and now my stubbornness to keep a deal. I sat on the bed and I started to think about my options.

I thought about talking to Aro, maybe negotiate the deal once again, maybe he will understand that I love that family.. I laugh at that though, he will never understand they just care about the deal. The other option was to run away, Felix had explained me how the Voltuori work. They were human eaters so when they fed all their senses where on the hunt, he told me that if someone wanted to run form them, the only change would be it that time, he explain that they fed every two days. Monday, Thursday and Saturday.

Today was a Friday. I could do it tomorrow, Felix also told me that they fed in a specific hour, and they fed at twilight because apparently vampires love that time of the day.

I stay up all night, thinking where I was going to run, I couldn't return to America because they will look for me there, I had to run from Italy first, maybe stole a car from the garage and go to somewhere far from here. And then I thought of my cousin, Svetlana she was in Liechtenstein, she was there doing some research about cultural boundaries. I hadn't spoken to her since 9th grade, but she was my only chance.

I didn't know how to get there but I am smart I could figure it out. So as the day arise, I got really nervous, I didn't leave my room until it was almost time.

I got in the hallways of the big house, and I enter a room. I was dark, I search for the switch to turn on the lights. When I did, I saw that I was in like a library, full of books and historical objects. I began to look around amaze by the amount of literal figures and famous books I love, I was trying to absorber all this but suddenly I notice a black book in top of the shelves, _I wonder was book it is, it looks old_

I thought, so curious as a cat, I got in the set of stairs and reach for the book, when I was about to touch it. I slip and try to hold myself with the books.

I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but I dint felt anything. I open my eyes and I saw that I was hanging from a book. That book didn't felt like the other, it was paste on the wood of the shelves. I grab the ladder again so I was safe. And I heard a noise. As I went down the ladder, I saw a little small door open, _that door was not there when I came in _I thought. Curious again I came to the little room, and in the middle of the room was a little golden box, in the front was a scripture. It said.. "LOVE DOES NOT CONQUER, TENACY DOES" and I got confuse. I open the little box and saw ashes and in the middle of them was a chain, the chain had a heart shape pin, and inside the pin was a woman, a baby and……… MARCUS..

"SHIT" I said, I couldn't believe my eyes, then I heard a noise outside the library, so I rush myself out, but before I got out, I couldn't help myself I grab the box and got out of there as fast as I could.

"¡ I AM SO DEAD AFTER THIS!" I said in the room. I looked at the clock. It was a quarter to six. Only fifteen minutes to go, and it will be twilight.

So I hurry to grab some main stuff like my shower privates, some clothes and some cash I have brought, and of course my credit cards and some secret account that Felix gave me.

_Flash back_

_I was standing in the porch of the house back in America, Felix come to me and sit next to me._

"_you know Bella, your life it is not so bad, but once you are turn, you are going to live a total different one, no cars to buy, no food to try, only some human habits will not disappear". He said looking at the sky_

"_Well, I hope shopping is one of the habits that will disappear" I chuckle a little. _

_Felix looked at me serious. "you know I have live a long time and I have never had a sister like you, I have lived my life with our joy and love, I now consider you my sister, you little devil, stole my heart. I think the Voltuori castle will be full of joy now that you join us" he said not looking at me still. _

"_Are you sure you are ok? I think your last hunt was high or something" I said._

" _Bella I want you to know that you can count on me, what ever you decide, I will be on your side, that is why I want you to have this in case of emergencies, it is a bank account that no one knows about, it is in under the name of Izzy Roberts, and in this folder are some ids and passports in that name with your face in them. Of course it is for only emergencies" he said living me speechless and confused, he looked at me and turn away, he looked at me and wicked. _

I grab the IDs and passport and realize that Felix knew something and he wanted to protect me all along, but why, I don't know. I think that maybe he didn't want this life for me or he thought that I will make this decision after all.

I walked down the hall and I saw that the living room or feeding room was growled with Voltuori members, I knew this is my change, I got in the elevator and press the bottom to the lobby. When the elevator opens I saw that nobody was there.

_Thank God!!_ I thought I ran to the door. I got to the main gate, I was out of breath. _I will never go far like this_. I thought. I will have to do something. Maybe I had to steal a car, I run like to blocks and I saw a restaurant and I got an idea.

I walked over the parking lot then a saw a boy getting the cards of the owner of cars, he was the part of the parking service in that restaurant, I got over the edge of the side walked and waited for him to return, I saw the drawers of cards, and I grab one. When he return I smile and give the card to him, he recognize me..

"Hey, Tu sei cantante? Si? He said and I smile wide.

Yes! I said and he went to get the car, my heart was miles per hour and finally he return with the car, it was a black mustang convertible, it was beautiful. I will escape with stile, I thought. I thank him and got in the car, I started the engine and drove toward the borders of Volterra, out of my dead wish.

I drove as fast as I could, stopping only for gas. I got to borders and passed them with out any problem, the papers that Felix got me were very useful. Liechtenstein is really far from Italy.

I manage to get to Switzerland with out any accident, I felt triumphant, proud of myself. I got to escape death and an army of hungry and sadistic vampires.

It was midnight when I got to the borders, I felt tired so I decided to stop in a INN, it was called BERN´S INN , it was small but comfortable enough, the lady was nice and speak a little English, I got a room and called my cousin.

She told me that she was going to be away, out of town but if I needed to stay she will leave the keys to her neighbor. I was glad I grab a hold of her. The next day I pass the borders and drove toward the town where she was. It was a three day drive. After the inn, I felt weird, I felt watched, I don't know what it was but I didn't felt as sure of what I was doing.

One day more and I will be in her house, I wanted to get there already, although cars where not casual in the road, I felt like being follow, you know that feeling you feel when you walked down an alley, eyes all over you , maybe I was just getting a break down, maybe It was to much for my brain. Around midnight my car started to make weird noise.

CRAP!! Now what!! I SAID. With my luck the car was broken. "Good, now you get to broke, now that we are close" I said to the car, pretending the car could understand.

I got off the car and open the hood. Smoke came from the car. "AHHHH great, Bella, you didn't thought about water in the car, you are a piece of work" I said. I didn't have a change here, in the dark, snowing and cold. So, I got in again and waited for another car. I felt druggy and felt sleep, not wanted to know the reality of the situation I was.

I heard a nod on my window and wake up, I looked at the window and saw a girl, she was tall and blond, her eyes were green and her lips were full and red, she was wearing a pink snow jacket. I felt relive. I open the door and asked.

"Do you speak English? I said

"Yes. A little. Car problem? She said smiling; I saw that in her car was a male, dark skin male. But I could see more because inside was too dark.

"Yes, my car run out of water, and I don't carry that with me" I said and chuckle.

"Boyfriend, help, wait" she said. "Me name Bosnie, you? She asked walking toward the car.

"My name is Isabella, you have a pretty name" I said smiling at her. She turns around and went to her car. She talks to her boyfriend in a Russian. Then a realize something as a car pass by and the light flash the inside of her car. The man eyes….. They were..

"Oohh SHIT!!! I said, his eyes were red, RED!!!! I back up from where I was, then she turn to me.

"Bella? If you run you will only hurt yourself, maybe we do this the good way, you just get in the car, and come with us." She said turning to me and place her hand up as a piece sing.

"well, I suppose your help will not me necessary, maybe I just wait here until a get a signal and call a toll truck, but thanks anyway" I said taking another step.

"Bella, we have been following you for a long time now, I think you should come with us, you see, I am patient but Roman here is trying so hard not to suck you dry, and he is so sadistic some times with his prey, It will be bad for us, our boss send us to get you. And we will be in huge trouble if he eats you. And if I have to use force, believe YOU WILL BLEED." She said walking toward me.

And I did what only I could have done. I turn away and run as fast as I could, I heard a loud growl behind me. Then I was pin to the payment, hard hand holding mines behind. I felt dizzy from the fall and my body hurt, I felt a huge pain in my shoulders.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID" She said.

"What…" I said.

"Well for starts you ruin my jacket, now it stains with blood, since I push my nails too hard on you. Now get in the car." She said while getting us up.

Before I got in the car, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and then nothing…. I must have been hit with something and fainted.

"This is bad" I thought to myself. Why I am so stupid"

I woke up in a dark room that smelled like blood and rotten food. I heard people discussing even arguing.

"She is awake" some one said and turns on the lights.

Two men stand on the door frame, one was tall and creepy thin, and the other one was mid side and has refine muscles. They look kind of young, like 24 or 25 but not older than 30. They smile at me. They were wearing jeans and turtle necks, one blue and the other black; I couldn't help to notice they were handsome. They eyes were green too.

"So, Bella, welcome to our house, we will loose your handcuff only if you promise to behave. One said, smiling and coming toward me.

"Who the hell are you? Leave me alone, let me go" I said struggling with my hands.

"Well, maybe another time then, I am Demark and this is Stephan, we are the leaders of a coven, and we want you to join us. You will be an amazing addition to our little coven." The tall one said. The other one just stare at me.

"Never… I don't want to join the Voltuori I will not want to join yours, what make you think it will be the same" I said.

"Well, for instant, you will join us because we don't play around like them, they are too patient with you, and for another point we know what you cherish the most. Charlie, is it? Renne? Angela? Maybe…. The Cullen's? What you name who you are willing to loose. The one in the door said, with a smug face. I gasp realizing that they did mean business.

"Well, they are not here, I am sorry I will not tell you either, you will have to kill me first" I said then I felt like if my face was falling from my head. A huge pain in my head.

"You insolent, you will not talk to me like that, maybe to silly Aro you did, but not to me, child" he said grabbing my hair to pull my face up. I scream out of pain.

"Bring them in" Demark said.

Then I saw three people coming through the door, one man and two women.

"Noo" I said struggling with the handcuffs. It couldn't be them, oh my god, it couldn't. Please let not be them. But God was playing a joke on me. It was them. And they were going to died in front of me.

They through them in front of me with their eyes cover, they were bruises in their faces, oohh Charlie looked really bad, the girls were not that hurt but I could see that they hit them too.

"You coward, this has nothing to do with them, It is only me you want" I scream at him.

"Yes, you are right, so it is your choice." You, for them. Or them for you" he said, while unfolding their eyes, they look up and look at me pained expression, my heart broke again I know what I had to do.

" Bella" my mom and dad yell. Angela just stared at the setting.

" Mom, dad, it is ok, you will be fine, I am sorry I am such a bargain, please forgive me" I said wanting to hold them.

"Oohh so cute!! Bosnie, the girl form before walked in and smile.

"Ok, I said, I do what ever you want but let them go, make sure they don't know where I am. Please for the love of God, let them go, don't hut them. I will do anything" I said crying and begging.

"Ok, then we have a deal, they are free to go, and you will be turn right now. You are not allowed to see them again, or they are death, you hear." Stephan said walking toward me.

"Wait, how will I know you keep your deal." I said.

"Well, you will come with us and see that they are fine they will get on a plane back to America and not know where you are." Demark said. And Stephan nodded.

"Ok" I said, relieve that they will be safe and scare of my future.

We drive like ten hours without stopping, my eyes folded, I just heard them talking and laughing in triumph.

We stop and I could hear planes and cars. We were on an airport. My dad and mom where not talking they were only handing me really tide.

"I will be fine, I love you, don't worry about me, I love you more than life itself, I am sorry I put you through this, dad you are the best dad I could wish for and mom you are the best friend a girl could have. I am sorry.." I whisper in their ears.

"Bella" my mom said.

"Noo, don't talk. Just go, please, just go, don't looked for me anymore" I said while I hugged her, then cold hands unfold me and I saw three men standing in front of me. Grabbing my family and place them outside the car.

"DO NOT TRY TO DO ANYTHING BELLA, WE ARE FASTER AND SMARTED THAN YOU, AND WE OWN THIS AIRPORT SO NOONE WILL HELP YOU" Stephan said while grabbing my arm, so hard that I almost scream out of pain.

We walk along some stairs and got in the gate, we walked in silence and holding ourselves. I hug my dad and them my mom. And I nodded. Angela was next. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"You know, you are my only friend" she said. "I would do anything for you too" she continued. My dad and mom walked toward the plane.

"Angie, go please, I am sorry for this" I said pushing her toward the gate. She continued.

"Excuse me." She turned to face Stephan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I said.

"Excuse me, sir, I want … I want to join your mafia" she said, ignoring me.

"WHAT!! I yell at her, "GO ANGIE, TAKE THE PLANE"

"NO, BELLA, I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE HERE IN THIS MAFIA, I WANT TO BE HERE FOR YOU" she said.

"Stephan please.. Don't listen to her. She doesn't know" I said to Stephan.

"Bella, dear if she wants in, maybe we want her in, maybe she could keep you company." Stephan said with a smug smile.

"Yes, I want in, I will drug deal too, like Bella, please I don't want o leave my friend here alone." Angela said.

"ANGIE, please GET IN THAT PLANE" I said almost begging.

"NO. BELLA" she said.

"Ok enough, are you sure, girl, this life it's not easy, and you will condemn yourself in this life forever." Stephan said, ignoring my struggles.

"Yes, I know, I want to stay" she said.

"OK, SO STAY, I MUST WARN YOU, and THERE IS NO TURNING BACK" he said and she nodded.

"Angie, please, GO" I begged. But I know that it was pointless, the plane was leaving and she was stubborn like me.

"Bella," she sighed.

"ok, ENOUGH, SHE STAYS, THIS IS GREAT, NOT ONLY I GET YOU BUT I GET A LITTLE EXTRA" Stephan said turning back to the car.

"MOVE" Demark push us.

While walking toward the car, I tried to convince Angela about her decisions; she was determinate not to change her mind. I had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"Angie.. I whisper.. "They are not humans, they…. They are vampire." I said and she looked confused.

"What do you mean? She asked confused, I looked at her in the back of the car. Suddenly we stop and I got really anxious and scare.

"Ok, Party time" Stephan said and jumped in front of us, I couldn't help put to scream as I felt sharp pain on my neck and then I was on fire….

From the back of my pain I heard Angela screaming too. But I couldn't help her. I knew what was happening, she was being attacked too. We were. We will be monsters in three days.

**This is my longest chapter ever. I**** hope you enjoy it, please any questions or suggestions please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY IT IS TAKING SO LONG BUT WORK AND SCHOOL TOGETHER IS REALLY TIME CONSUMING..**


	13. COMING INTO A NEW LIFE

**DECLAIMER: DONT OWN TWILIGHT, JUST A FEW CHARACTERS AND THE LOVE I HAVE FOR TWILIGHT SAGA. **

It was hell.. I knew my life was ending, although I felt the pain coming through every part of my body, I felt at ease knowing that my parents escape this, escape the pain the they would have gone through if they see me like this, screaming and begging someone to kill me. I didn't know where I am, I really expect someone to tell me, I feel lost and sad.

In the past few days I lost more than I ever lost before, my first love AGAIN, my parents, my family, my career, my friend, specially my friend Angie, this is not what I wanted for her, she could have left, but she didn't she thought that it was something that can be fix, I put her here, I damn her into a life of monsters. If only I could help her escape this life, but I know that if I cant she couldn't either.

Pain, fire, my insides where felt like if they were getting rip apart in cold blooded ways, this is torture, my blood floored in my veins but they hurt, I felt like if my stomach was being attack my needles, you know like the shot you get when you are bitten my a dog, yes it felt like rabies shots, but in this example, the shot were place everywhere, not just the bellybutton.

Twelve big and sharp shots were entering my body, every time I move, every time I breathe, if I try to open my eyes I felt my eyes like if they were burning form battery acid. I could cry blood tears now form the pain.

I don't know how long it was being, I felt like a century has past, the pain stop a little, I acknowledge that my senses where sharper, I could hear every thing, even the ant walking by the window. I know there is a window I can felt the wind coming through it, the test in my mouth was salty like bloody like, even though the pain was not as hard it still there, I couldn't move just yet but I feel it was close, I knew this was going to be over soon. And I will get my revenge.

I felt anger coming from inside my heart, yes, I was angry that Edward left the first time, now the second time he still couldn't understand me and try to control every thing in my life, my decisions were trash to him, I was angry at my mom, why didn't she fight me over on staying with her, I was angry that I went to forks, I was angry at Alice that she insisted on me going to that party, I was angry that Jasper attacked me, I was really angry at that. Most of all I was angry at Jasper, yes, why didn't he control Edward feeling of insecurity, he was suppose to help Alice convince Edward.

I was piss at the Cullen's family they didn't stat. I was mad because I couldn't stay away of danger, the Voltuori came to me, I was angry at myself for now backing up earlier. Maybe they could give given me a chance.

But while I was in pain I made sure that my ideas where in order when I wake up. I would make my decisions from now on, I would live my life on my own. I will be strong for me and Angie, she was my friend and my only companion. I will wake up and make some ground rules with this fuckers that transform me with out me permission, if they want me to help them I would but in my terms. But now I just had to wait.. Wait and wait for me to return.

JPOV.

It was being a long time since I left home. Home the only real place it felt like home, I made a lot of mistakes in my life the only one I regretted was on September thirteen. That day my life felt apart. My love, my family, my brother they all hated me, I felt disgusted, sad, angry at me, I could handle me feelings but I could not handle my wife (well ex wife) and my family feelings sadness, disgust and most of all pity.

I was the freak to them , they one the slip once in a while, the once that could never be straight and self convince of his actions. I couldn't any more so I left. I left to a new life for me. To get to know myself more. I was in total control of my powers and myself. I hunt mostly animals but now and then I hunt humans too, only sick bastards where my objective.

Months past as I travel around the world, I travel to my origins, I visited a lot of places, I get to new Mexico to see if I could find some one that knew me. But I could one find death. Maria still wanted me to come to her as a captain, but I couldn't not that I try. But that life wasn't for me anymore. So I cross the ocean and went to Europe. I bought I house near Bosnia, for money I never bother, I have plenty, I could donate a couple of millions to feed four small countries in Africa or any other continent and I still could have plenty to survive for al least 3 centuries more.

Since I left I haven't contacted my old family, I just couldn't I felt wrong to come near them. What would I say.. "Well sorry I left but..You see I felt what you were fucking feeling and well I don't agree". No I was hurt by them. And now there was not coming back.

Not I live in this place, it is peaceful except for my two other brothers who were a little crazy but they are just find. I can hunt animals, humans, what ever I want and they don't tell me anything, they summon me only to do some damage control. I was lying on my bed looking at my roof when I heard disturbing noises coming from the isolation room. I heard growls and screaming but I didn't care. If they don't call me I don't go. That was my rule. Days past and the screaming where no longer so loud. I went hunting but before I cross the door I saw one of my brothers near the door. He looks worry, hell he felt anxious and worry.

"What have you so worry" I asked.

"aumm.. nothing brother, just that I am not sure now about the decision I made three days ago" Stephan answer.

"why… is your pet not cooperating" I said between chuckles, I knew he always transforms women so he can get laid and some of them didn't like it, but he could handle himself. I was lost in thought when I realize that he was feeling lust.. but not the good one but lust for power, this is bad, I thought.

"Stephan…. I know that you are wise enough and old enough to not do anything reckless and FUCK, like trying to go against the Voltuori again." I said knowing some how the answer of my question.

He looks at me like an innocent child. "ok, brother I will tell you because neither Demark or me are going to hide this from you for a long time… well you see a little voice told us that Aro had a secret weapon to overrule the supernatural and human world, and that this weapon was hiding, we search this weapon and didn't find anything for quite some time, but four days ago, we track it and found it. But the details are that this weapon was a girl and that she didn't wanted to be with the Voltuori so she ran again, we following her and captured her, we brought her here and kind of persuade her to help us".. he said

"NO SHIT!!! And how you and Demark persuaded this girl, may I ask" I said knowing already the answer.

"well.. we kind of force her to choose between her parents and this life and she chose this life but now I am kind if worry because well.. she is supposed to be very powerful and if she is not happy with our last little treatment, this plan can go over board."

"ohh you sick bastard, you got into one more trouble and I am leaving this house, deal with that fucking mess yourself for once. I am out of here" I said

I couldn't help it but to get really curious about the girl, but I didn't wanted to intervene this was a mess they will have to deal with so I turn around to hunt. As I was walking toward town. My phone rang… oohh crap.. can they leave alone for once tiny little moment.

BUZZZZZ……. BUZZZZZ……… BUZZZZ………..

I look at the ID and it was from the house.. I answer the phone and I heard I lot of noise, this noise didn't place a beautiful picture on my mind. THE MESS WAS GETTING UP.. SHIT THIS IS WROST THAN LAST SPRING WHEN THEY TRY TO TRAIN WEREWOLVES.

"yes, Bosnie,, what is wrong?"

"you need to come here now.. …. She sounded like If she was crying…. "she is killing everyone that gets s in the room. she is destroying the house Jasper" She said while I could hear in the backgrounds growling and yelling "WHERE IS ANGIE.. BRING HER TO ME" "GET THE FUCK OUT…BRING ME ANGIE HERE". My mind try to focus on what Bosnie was saying but I couldn't help to listen to the background, that voice, I know I heard that voice before.

"hurry please. I think that with your power we can calm her down" she added.

"On my way" I said and hung up the phone, this is going to be so fuck, I almost recognize that voice, and it sounded familiar in some way. But my mind can't place it. I thought again, my brothers are in so much trouble after this. I will fucking rip them apart and spread their bodies around the worlds, it will be centuries until they place them together again.

As I reach the house I sense all kinds of emotions coming, Stephan and Demark where out side the door, trying to talk to the girl and she kept throwing things out of the room. I cross the living room and stare at them, they were stunt and speechless.

"well.. well …well, if it is not the cat hiding from the mouse" I said almost laughing.

"brother you are back.. well you can see that our little weapon woke up and she is not happy, I look at them and tried to feel the girls emotion, they were all over the place.. confusion, hurt, anxiety but most of all anger, there were so much anger in the person.

"I have never felt this level of anger before.. you fuckers owe me a new car, if I fix this" I said to them as I walked to the room throwing waves of calm and reassurance. "maybe I can help this kiddy wait here, let me try to talk to her and please bring her the other girl, she seems worry for her friend, maybe that could calm her down."

BPOV.

I felt my body started to get light, my eyes no longer ache and my mind was not over wired any more, suddenly I open my eyes and I realize that I didn't know where I was. I was in a dark room, with one window on the roof, the wall were painted in blue navy and the bed that I was on was a queen size with satin sheets. There were two chairs that form a little living room, some paintings and a shelf of books. It was quite a good sight.

Then I remember everything, how I was change, my last two weeks and most of all angie, where was she? She was supposed to be here with me? immediately I felt anxious and angry.

My mind was going nuts, I shot my eyes and notice that everything in the room was flowing and the candles in the room where burning high flame in them. The window glass broke in millions of piece, then I heard the door open, I look at the frame and there stand Bosnie, Oohh how I remember her, that was the little bith that kidnapped me and hit me.. in the point I got crazy I ran to her and threw myself to her, to other vampires came to stop me and she get out of the room.

"let me go, assholes" I demanded

"you need to calm down, Stephan and Demark and waiting for you" one said

"I don't give a shit, where is angie, where is my friend why isn't she with me in this room" I asked them and they just stare at each other.

"after you talked to our leaders you will see her" the other one said and I was now fuming. I looked at him and I wish he can burn and with out any delay he let go of my harm and started screaming..

"HOLY SHIT.. HE IS BURNING! The other said, letting go of my arm. That gets me a chance to turn around a looked at him, with a malefic smile on my face, which I don't know where that came from.

"well, are you going to let me see my friend or are you going to have the same fate as this ash shit here" I laugh at my language, it felt so good. He just stares at the ashes and run as fast as he could out of the room. over the years I was always so careful of the way I acted, because of Edward, because of my family and because I felt the need to please everyone, but not now, I set I goal to myself.. I will live my life as I wanted. No one can tell me any more what to do or what to say, I was not fragile or a little girl.

I went to walked out of the room when five more came to attacked me, this did it, I spread my hand and with a short movements I send chairs, books, glass, everything toward them. I don't know how, but I felt like this powers where in me all along, they felt natural, I know how to used them as If I was centuries old.

In that moment I felt myself getting calmer and calmer by the second, my powers where getting weak and I couldn't help it but to think of no one else. But this can't be happening, he can not be here, this can not be happening to me. of all the places in the world why I felt waves of calmness. I knew only vampire that could do that.

With that I felt on my knees, weak and calm. I press my hand on my face and I inhale hard I let my lungs for the first time in my vampire life sense something.

The sense that was coming near me was the most delicious and captivate smell I had smell in my life, it was kind of wood and mint, It make me wannna jump him and smell his hair and body, the smell send waves of electricity through my body, but why do I feel this way, it confused me, I hate him, he was the reason my life ended like this. His smell wasn't suppose to be like this, it has to disgust me. hasn't it?

I looked up and saw him walking toward me with his hand palms up. When he came near me he recognized me, and freeze... of course I would have this effect on him. he wanted to eat me and kill me. he loathe me as much ad I do.

"Bella" he said confuse. I couldn't answer him I just stare at him. oohh how much I hate you.

"Bella! Is it you? He said.

"NO ASSHOLE IS THE HOLLY MOTHER OF CALCUTA. IMBECILE, NOW WHERE IS ANGIE, TELL OR YOU´LL BE LIKE THIS CRAP HERE!" I said getting up with my hands getting things flying on his direction.

"Bella, wait, how… I mean.. what… where… who is angie" I manage to finish the sentence.

"angie is my friend that the dicks bit after me, I am sure you don't remember her, she went to school with us. NOW BRING HER TO ME OR I WILL KILL ALL THE VAMPIRES IN THIS ROOM, EXCEPT ME OF COURSE, I HAVE AN IDEA WHERE TO START" I looked at him, and smile my vicious smile.

"let me calm you down first, I know this most be confusing and your mind can be blurry, but after you get something to eat, you cant think straight" he answer, how dare him tell me what I need. I promise I will not let anyone tell me what to do or say or even think. He is nothing,

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE NOTHING.. I started to walk to the door. Then as soon as I got there I saw Angela, standing next to Bosnie, oohh I hate that cock. My anxiety lower next to my worries. Angie looked confused and scare but most of all she seems hungry, if my heart was alive I am sure it would have died because of guilt.

I ran to her and hugged her… "oohh angie I am sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into this, you should have listen to me, angie please forgive me. I will protect you and take care of you until as long as I live, please.." I pleaded

"Bella, what is going on? I don't understand, I don't remember anything and my throat hurt like hell, please explain, and there is nothing to forgive, I follow you remember? You are my friend, my sister, I couldn't live you with THEM" she finished and I play a little smile.

"I will explain everything but first let me take care of something. do not move form sight" I said while turning to face Stephan and Demark who were staring at me from a couch, their looks were surprise and scare.. oohh I am starting to like the effect I had on them.

"well, Isabella, I see you have some temper, but I also see you are well, my dear" Demark said and I growled

"Now, now, Isabella, there is no need to be hostile, you are us had a deal, and we tend to keep it only if you keep your part" Stephan added.

"brother come here, next to us, and introduce properly." He said looking at Japer who was staring back at me trying to read something, his face look as it was constipated. I smile at that thought.

"brothers, Miss Swan here, it's an old friend of my family, back in USA, so I have met her before today. But thanks for your politeness." Japer said and went to sit in love sit that was across the room, just like expecting a show.

"Asshole" I murmur between teeth and he stiffed his poise. I laughed a little.

"well Bella, you need to hunt and after that you will start your training, jasper here will help you" Stephan stands up and started to leave the room.. hell no!!!

" what the fuck!" He said while he saw himself flowing back to the couch.

"ok, Fuckers.. let make some things clear since the beginning, first.. angie stays with me all times. Second I do what ever I want, I train when ever I want, I hunt what ever I want and go any where I want. And third but not least, there is no way in hell I am going to train with that shit over there, find some one else. and then after you meet my demands I will consider playing some favors, since I know this favors will be bad for the Voltuori, I will do them gladly. Is that clear?"

"WHAT" Demark shout and Stephan just looked at me not believing what he heard.

"I know you are not demanding anything, Bella you are a newborn, we can kill you so easy that you will not know who did it" Stephan said.

"well, try but if you want me to work for you that is what I want" I said walking out the door.

"where are you going" Jasper said.

"not of your fucking business" I said.

"angie let go.. you need to hunt, I all of a sudden feel the need of a blonde guy, maybe rip him apart before hunting." I grab her hand and walk toward the door, suddenly I felt one hard hand around my wrist I look to see and I was jasper his eyes were black as night and cold as ice.

"what" I gist.

"you are not going alone to hunt, you can hurt some one, and don't you want a veggies diet" he said confused.

"HELL NO!!! if I am this thing I may as well live it like it is suppose to be" I said and as I saw his eyes, they change color by the minute, now they were golden eyes, but with a little red in it, but the eyes were not the thing that call my attention.

It was the expression in them, they were asking me , pleaded me for understanding, there were guilt and care in those eyes, he stare at me and I stare back, looking for answers. I also saw longing, but who was he longing Angie? Any way, he loosens his hold and I felt empty. I don't know why but it was like if his hold made me strong and full.

"ok, it is what you want, but please let me come with you, you don't know how to do this, and as my brothers said earlier, I have a lot of experience with newborns, please, don't be so stubborn." He said and I nodded. Maybe in this hunt I could get some answers.

JPOV.

It was all so confusing the emotions coming from that room where almost as painful as getting my arm rips out of me, I felt anger, hurt so much pain, resentful and sadness. How can a person held this much emotions. This was new too me. well not that new but it has been a while since I felt this kind of outburst of emotions.

Since the first day here as a member of this coven, I have made absolutely sure not to encounter this kinds of frenzies. My life has been pacific and controllable. I just come out only for meeting of damage control as my brother call it. Only when they fuck this up with their search of power and that "taking the Voltuori down" I don't know but they have an obsession with them.

As I walk toward the room, I realize that I wasn't breathing, which was strange for me, so I inhale deeply and the scent hit me like a thousand thunders… It was scent I recognize miles away, it was the smell that broke my family apart. But how can this be? She is supposed to be safe, away from supernatural creature.

I walked in the room and I saw her she has knelt down in the center of the room, everything around her was flowing, and her emotions increase more when she sense me. she had a straight poise and the anger that she felt was coming toward me.. but why.. why did she hate so much? Then she looks at me and I really looked at her. She was so beautiful as human but as a vampire she was a goddess. She was sinful.

I talked to her and she got even more angry, she yell and scream and through this at me but I control myself, I had to, she was just a newborn maybe this emotions were because of that. I had to be the grown up here.

I tried to talk to her but she kept calling for Angie, I couldn't asked her who that girl was until she remind me of her, of course I knew her, Angie was another shy girl, I vaguely remember but what was she doing here with Bella. This whole this was confusing I will have to try to get answers later.

Bella walked out of the room, she went to meet my brothers, I decided to stick around to see the show, I normally would have step away to my room but since it is Bella, I had to see how she would react. I know she has great power, she looks and acts like if she was a century old, maybe she was meant to be a vampire all along.

The strangest this happen when she spoke, I got so captured by her lips moving, her skin radiating a beautiful red like color, she was so grateful… I wonder how her lips could feel… no YOU CAN NOT THINK OF HER LIKE THAT, FIRST SHE IS YOUR BOTHER´S GIRLFRIEND AND THEN SHE IS BELLA… LIKE YOUR SISTER.. but then Edward left her.. and she is here so… maybe.. I stopped my thoughts when I heard her address to Angie.

She wanted to hunt alone, her and angie walked toward the door and I suddenly felt anxious of living her alone to hunt for the first time. I wasn't sure about what her ways would be so I got up and followed her. Before she got to the door I grab her wrist and I felt her.. she was more angry than before..

what" she said, looking at me with hate in her eyes, that feeling hurt me in so many ways, my ego was the first, then my manhood, which I don't know why, but then my heart jump out of my chest, I hated that she hated me with out reason. Maybe she blames me for the ways her life turned, but It wasn't my fault she was here, or was it?

"you are not going alone to hunt, you can hurt some one, don't you want a veggies diet" I said trying to reason with her, as I said I have to be the adult here, she was just a vampire child, a beautiful goodness vampire child, then I heard her, I couldn't believe my ears.

"HELL NO!!! if I am this thing I may as well live it like it is supposed to be". She finishes those words and I knew that the strength coming form her and the truth of her words would be the death of me. I never picture Bella this way, so strong, self convince, powerful woman, she was not the child I knew, weak and pitiful, always looking for protection, she was now independent, there is no way my brothers will get what they want demanding her things. As I look at her eyes I knew that I was meant to be here, this past few years where just a road way to her. I felt logging for her, but inside me my heart was telling me that she blame me for her life, I only wish she could forgive me for what ever I did… wait!!! Why would I feel sorry, I didn't do anything. I would have to talk to her.

"ok, it is what you want, but please let me come with you, you don't know how to do this, and as my brothers said earlier, I have a lot of experience with newborns, please, don't be so stubborn." I said, again acting like the adult that I was, she can be so stubborn. I will totally enjoy this hunt.


	14. EXPLANATIONS

**DECLAIMER: there is no way in hell I would own Twilight.. I am not as talented as the Author of these astonishing and joyful books. **

**THE HUNT. **

BPOV.

"ok, Angie, sit here, I will explain everything to you before we go hunt" I said to Angela looking straight to her eyes, the look in her eyes told me that she felt confused and disorientated, she knew she was something else, she remembered everything from her past but she didn't really comprehend it. So I sat with her in the stares outside the house, noticing for the first time I really don't know where were we? I knew it was Europe but nothing else.

"Bella, I … I just don't… understand" She said between sobs and shakes, I put my hands over her shoulders and try to calm her down before starting to talk.

As I look deep into my surroundings I notice _HIM_ resting his body under the frame of the door. His fingers where rubbing his forehead. That it when I remember he was an empath so he could feel every feeling not only in the house but the feelings coming form us. I don't know how this happen but an nonexpendable feeling came to my being, the feeling of need to come to his side and ease his pain, he surely looked pained. Then with that thought he looked at me with questionable eyes. I erase that feeling in half a second and continue with Angie.

"Ok, Angela Weber, let me explain this to you the easiest way possible… (She nodded) …. Well, you see the world that you know and live in for 25 years is all a lied, you Angela really live in a world full of mystical creatures…(her eyes narrow).. Yes baby, vampires, werewolves, means creature lives around us but we are so fragile and stupid not to notice them."

"you see, when I came to forks I got myself involve with one of them, I was totally in love with a vampire, you know him, Edward.. He is a vampire, all his family is… and the stories about vampires are all a lied, no sun burn, no garlic, no mirrors, everything. A lied... the only truth myth is the blood lust. They feed with human and animal blood"

"ok, then, back to the story, well you know he left, he left apparently making decision for me, thinking it will be for my good future… (I laugh at the ridiculous sound of this words) …I never truly got over him, but manage myself to grow up from the pain, then my life couldn't get worst, some really... disgusted beings got interested in me and in order for me to live with my family made a deal with them, the deal was to be turn to one of them after a period of time, everything was fine, but then the son of .. Edward came back, and mess with my heart again.

I can not lied I do love him, but not as I did before, so after a confrontation with the Cullen's and my guards, the Voltuori guard, I left to fulfill my part of the deal. After a few days of thinking carefully I… well … I ran away, not wanting to become one of them, but then these motherfuckers got me.. my luck couldn't get worst… (I laugh.. boy!! I am really a bad luck magnet) .. Then they got you and my parents to blackmail me.

And you … you are so stupid and loving friend that wanted to stayed with me and then well… they bit you and now you are a vampire as well as me. You are going to live forever, you will need blood to live and ……."

I notice that Angie was sobbing really hard, I really didn't know what to say, and I felt really bad. This was my fault, her life was ruin, and I could handle my life ruin but not hers. I am really a monster. I hide my hug to her and sob a little next to her. Then I notice Jasper moving toward us. And I held my sobs and put my armor back in place.

"Bella.. I'm so…let me help her.." he began to say when I got up and turn to him, feeling frustrated and angry.. Why would he care, he never cared before, he didn't even speak to me, nor would he care. He left me too. He was the most coward of them all, he left just because he was blood lust, and he ran away from everything. He hasn't even apologized for it. Oohh I hate him!!

"NO.. DON'T YOU DARE. SAY YOU ARE FUCKING SORRY. THIS… (I pointed at Angie and me) THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU.. YOU and YOU'RE FAMILY.. YOU DID THIS TO ME. TO US. NOW DON'T ACT ALL PITIFUL AROUND ME I AM NOT THAT GIRL ANYMORE. I WILL HELP HER AND YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" I said grabbing angie´s hand that was still sobbing but calmer than before, she was adjusting to the situation.

"Now let get hunting before I get more frustrated and started to kill vampires, starting with you" I said more calm, taking deep breaths.

" Ok, let gets move to the garage and get my car" he said a little smug, but I wasn't sure why.

"What? We are not running? I though vampires hunt and run.." I said remembering the guards and the Cullen's stories about hunting trips.

"Well.. Town is really far and I need to get some things and running with them will be awfully awkward. And if you will not follow a vegeterian diet.. Well you need to get to town in order to feed" he said walking to the garage on the left side of his house.

"Well… I guess you have a point" I said.

I notice that Angie hadn't had say a word since the explanation, and I was wishing I could hear her thoughts, but I knew she needed time to process all of this. All of the sudden I felt a thumb in my head and voices started to flow inside me.

"_I am so confused.. I __can't see my family.. Oohh why do I always have to be nice and loving.. So now I am a vampire? What do I burn in the sun? Does this mean that Dracula existed? Shit I must be all pale and where are my fangs?..... _I looked at Angie and she was lost in thought, her lips haven't moved an inch so NOW I read minds too.. Shit this power thing it is getting on my nerves. I have to get to know what I can do before…..

"Here we are" Jasper said interrupting my thoughts. Then I looked as the garage door open. There were three cars parked in there. This was the most beautiful cars I have ever seen. I wish I had one, since I started my musical career I develop a fascinating interests for fast cars, Felix used to let me drive his car, it was a black bird mustang, It was amazing to drive that car, I wonder if I can drive one of this.

"This is your car?" I asked with amazed and jealousy, note to myself need to get a car with the account that Felix got me and some clothes too. I just have the cloths I have in me right now and Angie too. Maybe in town. I looked at Jasper and he was looking at me with a questioning face..

"What!! Well answer me is this your car or a borrow one?.. I said pulling Angie who was still lost in thought.

"Yes, these are my cars, I am the only one that has cars like this, the others just have some pick ups in case we moved, but these are all mine, why do you like? Since when you got interested in cars?" He said while opening a drawers full of keys, he grab one set of keys and press the unlock button in the security device.

"Well, there are a lot of thing you don't you about me any more, I am not the Bella you knew. And I love cars now, and I happen to l know this is really difficult to get unless you put some strings." I said getting close to touch the hood of one car, Japer grab my hands

"Be careful… your strength is not control.. You can wreck the paint and this one right here is my baby.. It is a …." He said but I interrupted.

"FDA imperial, I know and this one next to it is a Audi R10 S-9, and the colors are really something too, the Audi your don't get this one in red unless you have them made like this, and"……. I finally said walking to the third car..

" This most be you little angel right?" I said rubbing my fingers trough the car..

"Yes, this one it my favorite, it is more my style and I am the only one that has one in this country" he said which remind me on asking where the hell were we?

"Well…. Mr. Whitlock your Proposal 4 pick up Audi it's really a beauty you know? I think I just fell in love maybe I buy myself one of these.." is said looking right into his eyes.. SHIT!! What is wrong with me, I am flaring with HIM.. No way, what it is wrong with you..

_Nothing it is wrong, Bella dear… he is a handsome, strong, masculine, vampire male and those eyes are too died for _ my inner voice said.. But wait where the hell these voice came from, well it is better to hear me than hear Edward winning voice. But NO I can't have this thought any more. I hate Jasper..

"Well, maybe we can go to town now" Angie said interrupting my inner fight.

"ANGIE!!! You spoke,, thank GOD you did, are you feeling better? I asked her, she must be better, she looked better.

"Bella, I am fine now, I realize that I made some choice that I have to take responsibilities for, so show me what you got and I will learn them all" she said with a little smile place in her lips.

"ok then, I am happy to see you better, let move on now, but to make it clear I don't know nothing about been a vampire, I just know the theory because of Felix and Eric but after that I am lost" I said.

JPOV.

"Well…. Mr. Whitlock your Proposal 4 pick up Audi it's really a beauty you know? I think I just fell in love maybe I buy myself one of these.." She said while rubbing her hands through the hood of the truck, and I feel an electrical frenzy in my body, my body was responding to the touch of the car? HELL NO!! This is crazy, I encounter myself thinking I wanted to be the car she is touching.

Then I looked at her.. I really looked at her… she was beautiful when she was human but now she is stunting, she was indisputably

Beautiful.

She was fluid, her face was pale as the moon, the waive on her brown heavy hair that ended in her waist…… Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. Her lips were fuller than before, red as blood, they called you if you looked at them closely. She is definitely perfectly composed, a carving of a goddess.

But wait.. I can not be thinking of Bella this way.. WHY not? Well for started she hate.. Note to self.. Asked her why exactly. And second is because Edward loves her and she love Edward Right? Does she?

I can not tell, her emotions are almost unreadable, the only ones I feel are anger and loneliness… but wait.. Lust? NO NO NO NO that must be me, not her..

I was los tin thought when I heard Angela talking, this was another issue, pardon my French but she is a bargain to Bella, and Bella need to be in her full senses if she wants to deal with my brothers later.

"Well, maybe we can go to town now" Angela said, and I looked at Bella waiting for her response..

"ANGIE!!! You spoke,, thank GOD you did, are you feeling better?.. Bella said and that confirm my thought Angela is going to be a problem, Bella feel guilty about her friends transformation. My brothers will use this to get what they want.

"Bella, I am fine now, I realize that I made some choice that I have to take responsibilities for, so show me what you got and I will learn them all" Angela said and I walked to open the car door, I need to make sure they hunt and feed they were like stalling this whole thing. I was getting impatient.

"ok then, I am happy to see you better, let move on now, but to make it clear I don't know nothing about been a vampire, I just know the theory because of Felix and Eric but after that I am lost" Bella said, and I saw a window.

"And I will help you in what ever you want to learn, you may now the theory but I master the practice so.. Let get moving" I said while starting the car.

We were driving to town and the drive was very distracting, her scent and her voice while she kept talking to Angela about cloths and cars she wanted to buy, a house to buy near the forest. Then after a few minutes everything got really quiet

"Where the hell are we anyway because sure as hell this isn't Italy or near there? She said feeling a little annoy about her current situation, a figure it was better not to lie, she will soon now anyway.

"we are really far from there, we live in Gavle, Sweden, this is near Stockholm, it is really beautiful out here, there are really a excellent wild life for a vegetarian vampire, but since you want to stick to the original that it great too, people here go missing and no one looks for them, so you are going to like it." I said feeling sure that she will like it, once she adapt.

"And the weather it is good too, in south with cold, cloudy winters and cool, partly cloudy summers; subarctic in north BORDERS, you get to be outside any time you like." I finish and look at her eyes, she was feeling confused, maybe I was to forward to her.

"Really, good then, does this city have good malls and car dealers, I need RSVP my things, I will need a shower and new clothes after the hunt? She said and she was right, maybe I can ask bosnie about it.

"don't worry I'll ask Bosnie to have your room really and Angela's as well and of course clothes and anything you need, let me call her" I said while dialing the number and I got attacked in the middle of driving at 120 miles per hours.

"NOO.. DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT BITCH FOR FAVORS FOR ME, I DON'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER, UNDERSTAND!!! Bella said while grabbing the steel wheel almost making go off road.

"WHAT THE FUCK!! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?? I yell at her and she stare at me.

"Are you crazy, Isabella Marie Swan, is your brain more wreck now, you don't do that to a driver alive or dead, you could fuck up my CAR!" I said parking the car.

"now tell me, why the hell you don't Bosnie to help you, you know she is the only girl in that house that is going to help you, like with your personals and money, she deals with money issues" is said looking straight at her and angie.

"THE FUCK SHE IS… I HAVE MY MONEY, I DON'T NEED ANY.. NOW DOES THIS TOWN HAVE WANT I NEED OR DO I NEED TO GO TO MOSCOW, TO GET GOOD THIS". She said and I remember me promising myself to be the grown up, so I calm myself down, two people screaming can not assemble things.

"ok, Bella what ever the fuck you want, and yes it has anything, now, we are getting near town I need to hold you breaths, the both of you until I find a bar so you can hunt, you'll watch me and then you try ok?" I said looking at the road and approaching town.

BPOV.

We hold our breaths and I felt nervous, will I be good at this or just clumsy as ever. I wanted to be good, I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of him, if I wanted to be a new person, secure of myself and self convicted I need to stop being clumsy too.

I looked around and saw that houses were appearing, it was almost eleven at night, I couldn't help to notice Angela struggling with the scent coming from outside. I hope Jasper feel her and try to calm her down, then I felt calm waves toward us, maybe we were thinking the same. I shook my head and chuckle a little. Irony.

We came to a stop outside a bar, the name of the bar was in Sweden, or something, I really needed to get a map, I don't know where are we? Exactly, I just lied to Jasper letting him know that I knew. He turned to us and locked the doors.

"now, first you wait for your victim, I will go inside, you can listen to me from inside the car, you are not really to go inside with me this thirsty, you could attacked everyone and it will be a total mess, now wait here" he said while getting out of the car and getting to the bar. We just listen.

JPOV.

I got inside the club and looked around, I hated to hunt like this but I needed to teach her to hunt, so I will do it. As I got to the bar I sat down in a chair and order a beer, it will take a few minutes before someone approach me, being a predators works wonderfully, our eyes attack prey.

Then I saw a woman staring at me with lust. And I knew she was coming dear me, I smile a little knowing the monster inside is coming out. I love this moments, playing with the prey, it is the best feeling.

"Hello, are you American?.. She said touching my shoulder so I pay attention to her, she was American. Maybe a tourist.

"Yes, want to keep me company, I had an appointment but it bail me off, apparently" I said getting close to her face and I inhale deep to sense her, she smelled really good, she was a mixed of lavender and roses.

"Well, I guest tonight is my lucky day, then, it is destiny." She said while sitting down next to me resting her arms by the bars and showing me her full chest.

"What would you like then? I said.

"A dry martini, twist with two olives, please" she said.

I order the drink and smile at her. This was going to be easy. An easy hunt, I thought.

"What got you here, so far from your country? I asked knowing that women really love that care for you crap talk.

"Well I can ask the same, I am here for fun, some friends wanted to travel around Europe, now we are heading to Russia, but we stop here first." She said, when the bartender gave her the drink.

"Well, this is a beautiful little town, I just move here four years ago and I felt in love with the people here". I said and I chuckle a little knowing that the only thing I love is the taste of their blood.

" Well maybe you can show me around, now that my friends bail me off too, what do you say!" she said and I took this opportunity. This was my cue to go.

"My pleasure, my car is outside maybe a little tour will be a good idea, let go" I said grabbing her hand and paying the bartender.

BPOV.

We heard all the conversation with Jasper and the girl, I don't know why but I felt really angry at the girl, I wanted to rip out her guts, she was being so forward to him, and I hate it.. But WHY… no way I like him… I really loath him. Them we saw him coming out with the girl, holding hands. She was smiling and he was telling something in her ears.. I growled

"Bella, what is wrong, are too thirsty to wait, me too, it is our turn next" Angie said and I just nodded.

We saw Jasper leading the girl toward the parking lot, it was really dark, and then he grab the girl by the waist and pull her against a car. He was kissing her lips with lust coming form her, or was it him? Did he like her? Oohh I hated to see this? He was playing. But then while kissing and holding her, he looked our way and looked confused….. Oh shit we sensed me..

After a few minutes of grabbing and kissing, he started kissing her neck, liking her and then I heard a squeak, and the smelled was really intense almost impossible to hold each other inside the car, then he grab the body and place it on an alley.

He then open the car door with his eyes with the most beautiful red that I have ever seen.

"now, it is your turn but you are going to do it together, you are going in pair, I am waiting here while you eat, but you saw what I did, I made my prey want me so the blood was fluid in her vessels follow your instinct just remember to kill them completely If you don't you will have a lot of screaming in few second". He said.

"I saw you, thank you we are not stupid, now watch us and learn, we don't need to persuade he victim in order for the blood to run faster." I said a little annoy.

"Come on Angie, they are two men coming out, just follow my lead". I said.

JPOV.

Bella and Angela got out of the car, walking straight toward the men that were walking my the side walk. She looked really beautiful angry, but the thing is I didn't know why, when I saw with the girl I felt Jealousy coming from the car, but was it because she was thirsty or because of me. NO way she will be jealous of me, maybe was just thirsts, I stop the thoughts to watch her, this was going to be something else.

"Excuse me, please" she said to the men.

"yes, precious, need something" a man said looking straight to Angela and the other came close to Bella, both of them were arouse.

"Well, the thing is our car broke and… well we really need a MAN to look at it. It is not far just there around the line" Bella said, pointing toward the forest.

"This is your lucky day, baby, we know plenty about cars" the man said, touching her shoulder, I wanted to rip him to pieces for touching her like that. NO ONE could touch her like that. Only ME.. What????

"This way" Angela said.

As they walked to the unexcited car, the man follow with their hands lock in her and Angie..

Then I saw Bella leading the man next to her toward the trees, she was smiling and her eyes were full of hunger and need. Angela did the same. The men just felt lust and lucky.

Bella push the man against a tree and the man moaned of pleasure

"Oohh I love ruff girls" he said while grabbing her by the waist.

"You have no idea" she said while lunging into the man's neck, she inhale the scent and suck her teeth into the man neck, the poor guy didn't had a change. He was dead in seconds.

Angela then appear with a big smile in her face, satisfied, Bella looked at her and grab the body and toasted it into the forest. I heard ripping sounds, and I knew they were getting rid of the evidence.

She was a pro in this hunting thing, she has control and style, I have never seen a newborn doing those things, she planned the whole thing and never lost control. She was amazing. I would love to see her full giving herself to this life.

Then she open the door and look at me and frown an eyebrow.

"ok then, let go, I think one for tonight it is enough, but angie, want more? She said looking at her. She nodded.

"Well, go then, you know the deal, I am staying here." She said and Angie went again.

"WOW, you did really well" I said.

"Well , I told you, guest the theory really worked, remind me to thank Felix." She said a little smug.

"I know you are powerful so maybe your power over come the thirst but how Angela do it." I said and she laugh

"well, thank me for that, I think we are connect it in some way, I knew this was going to be difficult for her, so I wish she could have control and I guest it worked." She said and looked outside the window.

"So you know your powers then" I asked her.

"Like I would tell you shit, so you go running to your dear fucker brothers of yours, no way" she said.

We stay quiet after that, she looked at Angela while she killed the next man that came out of the bar. Then after a few minutes Angela got to the car and I drove toward the house. I notice Bella was feeling uncomfortable but I didn't asked.

I felt her wondering things, maybe thinking of Edward.. For some reason that bother me a lot, the mere thought of me thinking that she may be thinking of him, was disturbing.

This feelings were ripping my brain, I don't know what were they, maybe her company here, would be interesting.

BPOV.

We were driving toward the house, and I knew I had to deal with them again, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to return to the Voltuori, cause I know they would kill Angela, and punished me, I don't want to return to USA, because I know Edward would be there and.. Well I love him, but I wanted freedom, I wanted to feel free, to do whatever I want. And I knew that this vampire for some reason fear me so they would allow me to do that. So maybe I could stick around for a bit.

Now there was something else, I wanted to stay near him, to see his life here, I don't know why but I felt a kind of force that attract me to him. Maybe this was going to be interesting after all.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED ADVICES, OR CRITIQUES TOO. ****DO YOU WANT THEM HATING AND LOVING OR JUST LOVING OR JUST ENEMIES.. REVIEW**


	15. BITTER AND SWEET

Chapter 15. The house

As we reach a muddy road, I saw the house, but really saw it this time, with all the commotions I didn't pay attentions to the details of this house, well if you call a mansion a house.

The house was stunting, it was a grand Victorian mansion, and it is a three stories house, hell!! It was bigger than mine, and beautiful I may add. It was painted in light blue and white, windows covered all around the house and you can see next to it two big garages painted in dark brown, in front of the house was a little clearing with beautiful wild flowers than lighten up the house even more. I bet if a stranger pass through here (not that it would live to tell the story) he will be drawn toward the house just looking at its outside, now imagine the inside. As I looked more closely to the house I notice a guest house just to the right of the house.

It looked really peaceful, it was a wooden cottage, it was beautiful, and I wonder who live there. I walked up the stairs impress by the outstanding house I am supposed to live now. As I was getting the door knob, Bosnie bounced out of the house, looking surprise to see me again. I couldn't help but to smirked a little.

"What? Surprise to see me? I beg you thought I would run a way, right? Guess you were wrong" I said to her while getting in the house. I notice Angela following me but no sing of Jasper.

"Actually…." She said almost flowing back inside the house. "I was meeting Jasper, I wanted to say some things to him, but you seem to scare him off". She said.

"Ohh I am sorry darling, but he was following me but apparently since you open the door, he just disappeared, maybe it isn't me who scared him off. Last thing I know he is following me everywhere I go, but I will tell him when I see him you are looking for him" I said, and I saw her adjusting herself to jump on me in any second.

" Who do you think you fucking are?" she said angry and growling at me, Angela just stood there looking a little shock of the encounter with Bosnie.

"well, apparently I am a very powerful vampire who can rip your fucking head just thinking about it and will do if you don't leave me the FUCK alone in….. (I said looking at the wall clock in the living room) 30 second" I said and I notice her face changed into a little scare one, she just compose herself and walk to some stairs, I guess they were the way to her room, they seconds after I heard a door smacking door.

I was laughing hard and Angela was chuckling, I couldn't help it, it was too much, I love my life as a vampire so far. I love to feel in control. Over the years of my human life I have never felt in control of my life, if it wasn't my parents, it was Edward and after him, it was the Voltuori but now I, Bella was in control of her future and life and nothing could change that.

I continue to inspecting the house, I was in the living room, it seems, because there were beautiful furniture in the middle of it, and just of the front of them, was a fire place, I notice a big painting above it, it was a portrait of the brothers, (Stefan, Demark) it was a pretty actually, they looked powerful. Then in the opposite side of the wall, across the fire place was a shelf, it was full of books, it was a stunting bookshelf, It had hundreds of books, I notice they were categorize by year, because just below of it section was a date. I was just admiring one book when I heard someone come in.

"Well, I guess, Jasper and you have something in common". I looked around and saw Stephan and Demark coming in and sitting on the couch.

"And what would that be?" I asked, confused on that statement.

"Well, the books darling, you seem to be lost on that bookshelf, you see those book…. They're Jasper's and he doesn't like anyone touching them" he said pointing out the books, I slowly turn around and place the book in its place.

"Like I give a FUCK if he doesn't like it" I murmur to myself.

"Well, now that you feed and it looks like you are in a better mood, maybe we can talk business" Demark said looking at me and then to Stephan.

"Yes, we shall" I said, jumping up to sit in a leather couch.

"Bosnie, dear, why don't you take Little Angela to her room, maybe she wants to take a shower and maybe think a little, this must be too much" Demark said and Bosnie show up in a second I looked up the stairs and notice Jasper coming down as well. In that second I felt something I wasn't prepare for, I felt jealous and angry, why was he following her? Was he with her upstairs? Then I notice he look at me with curiosity in his eyes and I erase the feeling in that second. Angela looked at me and I nodded. I know that if she was in danger she would call me any time.

"Ahhh brother!! We were about to called you, Bella here is ready to settle an arrangement with us" Stephan said pointing Jasper to a sit. He sat and just nodded. I wonder what was he thinking then I remember that I in fact can read mind if I concentrate, so I thought about his thoughts and how badly I wanted to listen to them and I started to hear.

"_Why was Bella jealous? And what is this about an arrangement, I hope she doesn't get in any trouble with these fuckers, they are my brother but they can be psychotic sometimes" he thought and I looked at him deep in the eyes._

"_She is beautiful... I wonder what she would taste like. If her scent is this sweet, those lips would taste like the smell? I wanted…… _I liked the way he thinks, I thought to myself and then I was rudely interrupted by Demark….. Crap!!!

"Well, Bella let me started with apologizing to you about this whole thing, we didn't mean it to happen this way, but you wouldn't come to us willingly and it was necessary to have you here with us." He said and I try not to kill him there.

"Well, Demark, you should have respected the fact that I was escaping the whole this, I was done. I didn't want to be part of this life no more and you disrespected my wishes, but what is done is done." I said getting up and I notice Jasper trying to get up too, I am sure he felt my frustrations but most of all the anger coming out of me.

"Do not try to manipulate this, and sit you ass down" I said to him pointing at the chair. He put his hand up and sat down again.

"Let me get things straighten up here…. I am not going to play your little games of who is the leader, I will stay here free of will, and I would go or do what ever the fuck I want, if you want me here. I will not be part of any killing brainlessly just for power. If it comes to war with the Voltuori, I want Aro´s head, he was the responsible of this mess, but any more I will not be part of." I said looking at them.

"and for the part of my training, I will train but you will not try to manipulate any of my emotions and stop trying to get answers from me, my past is mine, only" I said looking at Jasper, he nodded but his eyes here almost red fire, he was angry at something.

"Well, little Bella has claws, you see, we want you to join us, to be part of our family not to make you our toy. And as for the training part, you don't have a choice Jasper here is the only one expert in that area and you will need his help controlling your powers, now you are free to do what ever you want but try to stop being just a bitch, vampire here have manners" Demark said and I looked at him and I suddenly feel all the room shaking up, I was angry.

"How dare you called me that? I am like that because you made what I have given up to be. I DIDN'T WANT IT ANYMORE!!! I shouted at him and I felt waves of calmness hitting me so hard that I had to sit just to think properly again.

"well, what done is done, so we have a deal, no one will bother you until you train properly, you will live in the guess house so you have your alone time, by the way, your trainer lives in there too" Stephan said getting up of the chair then Demark looked at me and I felt defeated, I didn't know why, but I wanted to cry and crawled into a ball. I felt sad. All the anger transform to sadness and self pity.

"Bernie will take you shopping; you need clothes and Angela too." Demark said and then I snap.

"NO FUCKING WAY!! I WILL NOT GO SHOPPING WITH HER. I WILL GO ALONE" I said getting up. Demark looked at me fiercely and it felt like if his eyes where penetrating my skin, for the first time here I couldn't argue to what he was going to say. That maybe wonder what his powers where, because I am sure that this feeling has to do with his powers. Then he got up and walked to me, and I took a step back.

"NO!!, if you don't want to go with her, take one of the drivers, you can't be alone, you are newborn, you will need some one that can control you just a moment" he said putting his hand on my shoulders he never left his eyes of me, it was hypnotic, so I thought maybe this will be a good thing, and it made sense, Angela can't control herself as I do, and I didn't know the place here so I would get lost. And with my luck I would run into werewolves and not the good kind.

"Ok, I will go shopping with Bosnie and a driver, but Angela goes with me and after that I can settle down in my future room" I said noticing that Jasper hadn't said a word this whole time. He was just staring at me; his eyes had a little smirked in them, oohh!! How I wanted to jump on him and strangle him.

I am positive that I wasn't happy knowing that I would have to share the cottage with him, but it was a good idea with his power and all, he can maybe get a hold of me if I loose it.

JASPER POV

As I walked toward the house I notice Bella looking at the house with amusement, this please me because I can tell that she liked the house, maybe she would like her live here. And all her anger will disappeared little by little. Angela follow her into the house, I decided to give her some space to acknowledge this new situation, so I turn around and went to my room. I had a room up stairs but I also had a more private room in a guest house that my brothers had for special guests. This cottage was rustic, it has two master bedrooms, a small reading area with one of my bookcase which I worship, and they held my precious book collection. My books were the only ones that distracted me from the bad times.

I got into my room to grab some papers that we needed to give to Bella, like passport, ID and some credit card. If she was staying here she would need all this stuff to go around free through the country. When I was heading out I felt waves of frustrations and anger coming from the living room so I peek through the window and saw Bella and Bosnie, this wasn't good, I don't know why but Bosnie was feeling frustrated and Bella smug and angry. Then Bosnie went upstairs. I figure I will go talked to her.

She has become my little sister here. I found her, five years ago; she had been ran over by a car near the main road from the house, she was lucky I found her because if it would have been one of the others she would have become a meal.

I looked at her and she pleaded to saved her, she was so young, I don't know what came over me and I grab her and carried her to the house. I asked Stephan to turned her and now she is here. As my right hand, she does everything I asked her to. My brothers and I really care about her, I know Bella resent her for deceiving her but maybe she would get to know her and they would get along, but knowing Bella and her stubbornness, this will not happen any time soon.

I decided to go talk to Bosnie, she was sobbing in her room, I could hear her, she was a nice kid, she was 17 when we turned her, so she was a teenager a 100% percent. I knocked at her door and enter the room; she was lying in the bed looking at the space of the room.

"She is a good person, she is just…" I said and got interrupted by Bosnie.

"NO Jasper, if you defended her, I will not forgive you, she is mean and cruel and she looks like she has a spick in her ass!" she said getting up to look at me. I couldn't help to smile, this description seem more like Rosalie than Bella. But I guess that Bella was more like Rosalie now. All her anger and resentment was toward this world.

"Bosnie..." I sighed... "Looked... I know you are frustrated because well, Bella is a little bitchy but underneath that appearance there is a sweet girl, just give it time, Now I need you to go clean the guest house, I told the brothers she could stay there with me since I am in charged of her training, her powers are overwhelming and she is confused, believe I can feel it". I said sitting next to her, she looked at me and looked at her hands trying to hide her fear.

"She….. I DON'T LIKE HER!! And if you want favors from me just to help HER, well NO FUCKING WAY!! I don't want anything to do with her" she said getting up walking toward the door.

"Now, dear... don't be like that, you are the lady of this house, My brothers and I considered you our daughter and she is our guest, now go get Angela showed her the room she is staying and go to the guest house and prepared everything.." I said a little rude and strong this time, she can be spoil sometimes.

"But"…. She started before we heard Stephan calling her; I walked to her and hug her.

"Endure just a little more" I whisper in her ears.

As we walked to the living room I was bomb with a serious amount of feelings. Anger that must be Bella's, confusion, fear, excitement, wondering and… jealousy??? But from who? As I felt this I pay attention even more. Stephan was feeling confusion and fear. Demark was wondering and he was excited and Angela was just scared.

But then I place my power toward Bella and she was Angry at me and Bosnie but most of all she was Jealous, she felt really jealous and confuse, why would she feel that way?

Bosnie took Angela to her room and I sit on a leather couch to have a better view of the show that coming. Minutes past and I just stare at Bella; I am surprise how a person can change in matters of years. She was strong but fragile at the same time. She was sad, really sad. She regrets this life and resent everything about it. I thought to myself that my brothers may I terrible mistake, she wanted to be free of this life and they condemn her in it.

After half and hour of arguing, they came to a soft of agreement, she looked beautiful when she pouted, she wasn't comfortable but she accepted. Her lips made a little pout that I just wanted to bite and lick. Her eyes where full of feelings, maybe this whole experience with her would be interesting.

Bella was going shopping with Bosnie and one of the drivers.

"This is going to be fun" I said between teeth while getting up. Bella turn around and looked at me.

"Something amuse you, huh? She said glaring at me.

"Yes, YOU and your behavior, I think your years of spotlight affected your manners" I said to her giving her the cold shoulder.

"OOHH you really think so..." she said walking behind me. I nodded

"yes, you are not the Bella I knew, this Bella is spoil, bitchy and demanding, I guess the Voltuori rug on you" I said walking toward the garage,, looking for the driver and waiting for my brothers to get Bosnie.

"well, I am sorry if my behavior is not of your liking, but you see when you are kidnapped, killed and transform into something you don't want and better yet sharing house with people you hate and hoped you never saw again, well manners tend to disappeared" she said laying her back against on of my cars.

"Bella…." I said feeling her frustration and loneliness.

"No Jasper, let me alone, please, I will try to get along with everyone so this life won't be so difficult, but please try to stay away from my feelings" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Ok, if this is what you want… I will try" I said turning around to leave her alone.

I was getting out of the garage when I saw Bosnie and Angela getting out of the house and walking toward the garage. I nodded to Bosnie and she nodded back.

BPOV

I don't know why, but after the conversation in the living room, my anger and my strength weaken, and I felt sad and lonely, I wanted to run and never looked back. I wanted to disappear into the darkness. I was getting depressed. I missed my family, I missed Alice, and I felt alone, I needed to touch someone, to feel loved.

Jasper started talking to me but my head was somewhere else, I gave up and just accepted that this was my life now. I looked into his eyes and I felt accepted, but why did I feel confused when I am around him. He made me feel secure but at the same time angry and resentment. I wanted to hugged him and kiss him but at the same time bound him and tear him apart.

I don't know what is going to happen from now on, but I just know these feelings have to stop. ME have to stop. This was not me. Jasper is right, I have to start living and stop being bitchy and angry, as I thought this the only person that came into my mind was Rosalie. She was bitter because she didn't want this life, I will not end up like her. She was so selfish and egocentric. I didn't want to be like her, so I will try.

I looked up and saw Angela smiling, but who was she smiling with? Then I saw Bosnie with her, with all this things I never realized that Angela was suffering too. I was being selfish, she needed a friend and I didn't give her that. So I put my best smile and walked toward her.

"Angie…. Ready for some shopping, we are going to empty those malls" I said hugging her and she relaxed.

"Umm Bosnie, care to show us where we can buy clothes, shoes and I definitely need a new car" I said with a low voice that I am sure she was scared by it.

"Sure, let get in the car and I show you around. Maybe we can go clothes shopping first" she said getting in the car as the driver turn the car on.

We hop in the car and I started talking to Angie about anything that came in my mind, I didn't pay any attention to the road or the place, I was concentrating in my friend now. We drove for 3 hours and I notice a huge building, the car stopped and I notice Angela starting to freak out.

"Angie relax, I will try to help you through this" as I said this I concentrate in losing both our blood thirsts, few seconds later the ache in my throat disappear and I saw Angela relaxing again.

"Bella, how do you do that?" Bosnie said looking surprised.

"I don't know, I think it is one of my powers but I don't know how long I can hold it so we better started" I said getting out of the car.

The mall was huge, a normal person can't walked this mall in one day, and I grabbed Angie and got in the first store we saw. We parted, Angela went with Bosnie and I went with the driver. I bought all kinds of clothes. Swim wears, a few cocktail dresses, jackets, some skirts, but most of all, jeans and tops, I bought 40 different tops and jeans. Then I went to get shoes and accessories. I think Alice would be proud of me. When I got to the cashier, the lady looked at me like I was a piece of gold. Then Angela came and her smile got wider. We bought out stuff and the driver went to place the stuff in the back of the car.

Then I move to electronics section, Angela and I got ourselves notepads and cell phones. After five hours of shopping the car was full of stuff so we told the driver to take the bags to the house and we would run.

"Bella, do you still want to go to the dealers?" Bosnie said a little scare of my reaction.

"Hell yeah, I love shopping cars" I said to her smiling, Angela and she smile back noticing my change of mood. I was lighter, relax and felt free, maybe it is true what they said "want to keep a woman happy, give her a credit card".

We walked several blocks to the dealers. And as I walked in the building I felt in love.

The most beautiful, stunting car in the world, it had to be mine. A salesman came to meet us.

"Can I help you ladies" he said. "I am Victor, I will be you salesman for today, looking for something in particular" he said leaning to Angela.

"No, thank you, I already saw what I want" I said pointing at the car.

"well, miss you have quite a taste, this is a 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Specs, it has the power of a race car and the sleek but the curves and designs of a luxury car. It has 628 horsepower supercharged 5.5 liter V8, the top speed of this beauty is 334 km/hr." he man said a little eager; I think he just came only thinking about the car.

"I'll take it". I said and his eyes widen even more than before.

"Don't you want to test it first?" he said.

"No ... I trust you, I will buy it, how much it is with all the full extras." I said opening the door and feeling the leather. It was heaven. Bosnie and Angela just stood there, impress.

"Miss this car is $ 679,345,066. this is with all the extras that you want and this include shifting" he said a little scare of my reaction, well I have to admit it is a little bit expensive but I love it and I wanted it. So I didn't care about the price.

"I said I will take it, so when can I have it deliver" I said, the guys face lightens.

"Tomorrow if the papers are good." He said. I nodded

"ok, then let's do business" I said as I follow the salesman, Angela and Bosnie were talking about going getting something to drink before heading to the house.

"Ohh, Angela, pick one, you need one car too" I said and she smiled at me.

"Bella, it is fine, I don't need one, and I enjoy running better" she said and I nodded.

In our way to the house, we stopped to in a bar and got ourselves three espressos as Bosnie called them. They were three Russians that were getting out of the bar. They were easy prey. As the day ended I realized that Bosnie was an ok girl, she was nice. I apologized to her and she accepted my apologies.

I thought to myself while running that I feel relax and that my days to come can become easier than this ones. The only thing to face now was, sharing and training with Jasper.

_**How do like this chapter, please tell me, by the way I improve my other chapters, I corrected the grammatical and spelling mistakes, I only hoped I got them all. and I also added some things so, maybe you can read them and tell me what you think. REVIEW**_

_**Thanks..**_


	16. SPOIL BRAT

**I notice I have over a thousand hits, so if you read, reviews only takes a few seconds, a few words.. PLEASE UPDATE. Let me know what do you think about it, I am trying my best with the mistakes, hope I don't have many, if anyone want to be my beta, I will be happy to accept, just let me know how to do it. **

**Enjoy!!!!**

**DECLAIMER: own nothing but the love for writing!!!**

JPOV.

They were out almost all day and I couldn't help the emotions coming from me. I felt anxious, sad; I kept picturing her face on my head, her body, her lips, the way she looks when she is aggravated. I thought about Bella while preparing the guest house, how can we live in this little cottage if she couldn't cope with me at all.

I don't get it; I know I fuck up on her birthday, but apart from that I didn't have to do anything with the family leaving her. Back in Forks; Bella and I weren't that close, we hardly spoke to each other, Alice was the one really close to her. I don't understand her anger toward me, and maybe if I win her trust she can clear that out for me.

_I had to keep calm!_ I thought to myself, I had to prove her that I am different form Edward, I am not a Cullen anymore, and she had to know me all over again.

As I got to the house I saw Stephan looking for something on a pile of papers, frustration and irritation came straight at me as I enter the house.

"What are you looking for, brother? I asked him and lay my back against the door frame.

"Oohh, nothing, just the legal papers that I am going to give to Bella when she comes back!" he said and stop what he was doing tossing the papers on the floor.

"Stephan, I gave them to her before she left, she could not shop with out IDs, remember? I said and a little gist came out of his mouth.

"Oohh, and here I was looking for them like crazy, you should have told me, I want her to be comfortable if we want our revenge with the Voltuori. She needs to be content with us and do the things we told her willingly." He said and I could see a plan crossing his mind.

"And how do you plan to make her do those things and may I know what it is that you are planning? I heading for the couch and sitting, I got comfortable putting my feet on the coffee table in front of me.

"Well. that is were you came along, dear brother, I need you to gain her trust, win her over, she knows you so it will be easier for you, that is why we send her to live with you on the guest house, so you two can spend time together and you work our plan out" he said so convince of his plan's success.

"Ok, so according to you, Bella would do whatever you want if I persuade her into it, right?" I said to him raising an eyebrow

"Yes, my brother that is what I am saying"

"Are you fucking kidding me!!? Do you think she is a fucking stupid, she will notice my change around her and any way; why and what exactly do you want to do?" I said to him a little disconcert of his lack of intelligence.

"that is simple, I want her to know and to learn her powers and when she is ready, we will send hell to Aro, he will have no option but to surrender to our commands, that is why we need Bella, she needs to be a 100 % in our side, I am sure that Aro would try to persuade her to side with him, that is why if she is conciliated with you, she will not doubt us. She will use her powers and we will win ours" he said; as he spoke, I saw the logic of his plans but I couldn't do it, could I?

Sure, I want to be close to her, but because I care for her, not because of power thirsts, she would never forgive me if she knew this. But I couldn't say no to them. They are now my family.

"I will help you with her training, I will help you get her trust, but not like that, she will have to decide on her own, that is what I will do, no more no less." I said and he couldn't do anything but to agree with me.

"Now, when they get here, asked Bosnie about siding with Angela, now that she is in the room next to her, maybe that girl can help Bosnie with her chores around the house, and you take Bella to the cottage and show her around, training should start as soon as possible, agree brother?

"Agreed". I looked at him on the eyes; reassuring him that I will keep my word.

I turned around and walked to my study, I had to called Carlile, today was Esme´s birthday and I am sure she is with him. I would not mention anything to them. I don't keep track of them but since Esme is like a mother to me, she will be more hurt if I didn't called her; her birthday was the only day I talked to her and our talks were short and cold.

I grabbed the phone and called Carlile cell phone, he didn't pick up on the first ring that was weird, as he usually did. Two rings more and he picked up.

"Hello…" he said, but there was something wrong with his voice, he sounded disturb.

"Hello, Carlile, it is Jasper" I said

"Jasper, son, I am glad you called. Your mother was wondering if you were going to called this year" he said and I smiled a little. After all this years he continued calling son and Esme always expected my calls.

"How are things, you sounded bothered when you picked up?" I said it couldn't help it; I still care for them in some point.

"Umm…. Well…. we are in Volterra, some things happened and we are here helping Aro" I couldn't believe my ears, they were in Volterra, helping? I got confused but I didn't want to know more, this was not my family any more so I didn't see the case of talking about it so I got to the hold point of the called, letting go of that conversation.

"Ahhh Ok, so can I talk to Esme? Is she there?" I said to him hoping he got the hint.

"Yes, son... here" he said.

"Hello…" Esme said sounding aggravated, but happy to hear me.

"Happy birthday mom, I hope you are well in your birthday" I said.

"OHH, Jasper, my son, thank you, I am well, but I would be much better if you were here with us, this is where you belong, my son" she said and I knew where this conversation was heading.

We always had the same conversation, she would tell me; she misses me and that she would be happy if I were there, then she started to sob and I would get frustrated, then Rosalie would picked up the phone, yell about how a disgrace and un worthy of Esme´s tears I am and then Carlile would picked up and try to have a father-son conversation, and then I would get angry and hung up on him, but his time I was not up to the Cullen's drama. I had a pretty lady coming, and her drama was more pleasurable and thrilled, Bella's little face and shrugs when she is angry crossed my mind as I thought of this, I couldn't help it but smiled, I was lost thinking when I remembered I was talking on the phone.

"Esme, I just called you to wish you happy birthday, ok, say hello to the rest, bye, I love you..." I said and hung up not giving her the change to respond.

I sat there in silence just wondering where the hell Bella was, she should be here by now, I wanted to see her again, I was restless.

I couldn't stop pasting around the room when I looked at the window and saw her walking gracefully in the direction of the house, I sighed in relief. She was here again, save near me…. and.. Smiling? Could I be wrong? She seems lighter, her stress was long gone. Maybe shopping helped her a little. I got out of my studio and headed to the living room where I could take her to the cottage.

BPOV

We reached the house almost at midnight, I couldn't help to notice I felt lighter, I felt good, relax and not gloomy. I guess all that shopping did something to my mood.

I looked at the house and I couldn't help but to stared at it, it was certainly beautiful not only in the day but at night. Angela was talking to Bosnie about some tips to hunt human more accurate and she was sharing eagerly. I can see that they were going to be friends. As I was about to opened the door Bosnie grabbed my hand…

"Before we go in I wanted to talk to you, can I?. She said, and then she turned me around a little hasty for my taste to see my reaction.

"Ok, let's talk, but please let go of my hand, I don't like to be touch." I said and she let go. Then she gesture to follow her.

We walked to the back of the house, where I was sure no one could hear because of the sound of the booming noise the electric plant made. When I saw it, I realize that this house didn't have electricity system on its own, because of its location, so I guess a power plant was necessary.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I said when I came to a stop.

"Well, I was wondering….. Do you have any intention of hurting Jasper while you are sharing the guest house with him?", she said and that question surprise me, why would she care, if she dating him? Does she love him, and more importantly does HE love her? …Those were the questions that linger on my mind, and then my feelings kick in, I felt nervous, hurt about the thought of Jasper having a mate. WHAT!! The FUCK!! I can't feel this way. He was nothing to me, wasn't he?.

"Mmm… Bosnie, I don't want to sound rude, but I think that the things that happens with Jasper and I, are not of your concern but to answer your question.. If I wanted to hurt him, I would have done it already.." I said not realizing why I have just said that I didn't want him hurt.

"Well, it is my concern, I care a lot actually, he has being everything to me, father, friend, brother, since he saved me and I don't want him to get hurt because of a simple mistake on his past." Bosnie said a little worry about my curtly answer.

"I see….. Bosnie you are too young to know everything there is to know about relationships, and Jasper and I.. Well we come a long road back, so…" I was about to finish when she interrupted.

!wait, relationship?.." it was then when I realize I had said that. I shook my head noticing my mistake.

"no, relationship it is only a word, don't get the wrong impression, I just was implying that I knew him I long time ago, but my point is that there is no need to worry, I know I have been acting dreadfully but I am going to try to behave properly, Jasper had nothing to do with the things that happened to me." I said and I turn around not wanting to continue this conversation.

All I wanted to do is to settle on my room and think about why I was feeling this way, I was confused, worry, hurt and bereaving my past life. And then there was these things with Jasper, I never felt like this when I was in Forks, now why when I see him, a frenzy begins, my mind wanting to grind him and my dead heart and body to devour him in the most lustful way. It is so sudden; we just found each other two days ago.

I reached the house and saw that Angela was talking to Stephan and Demark, as I got close I heard their conversation. They were interrogating her about our day, where we got money, what did we do and most of all how did we react in front of humans, she was giving the information eagerly, I couldn't help but to wonder what his power are.

"So I guess you spill things out, uh.. Angie?" I said almost crawling to the couch.

"Mmm. Sorry bells, I guess.. I don't know.." she said embarrassed.

"Don't worry; it is not as if we did something out of the ordinary. And to answer your questions, I have money enough to buy a country, I was a singer when human so I earn it (I wasn't going to tell him about Felix's bank account), we went shopping and we shop our ass off and finally we control our thirsts as we were 100 years old vampire. Now where are our rooms?" I finished talking and notice Stephan and Demark faces, they were surprise and not worrying any more.

"Well, all right, Bosnie take Angela to her room, all her shopping are in maybe you could help her with them.

He then stand up and speak to the empty house; "And Jasper is going to take you to the cottage, dear.." He said it to me and to Jasper I guest because right that moment Jasper appeared from upstairs.

He looked at me and smiles a little, I smile back letting him know that I didn't want to fight, I was tired of the emotions flowing around when we fought. As he descends from the stairs, I notice he changed clothes, he looked heavenly, his long blonde hair falling on his face, his eyes where golden brown reddish color. Those eyes called you straight to his arms. OHH SHIT!! Now I am thinking about his arms.

I looked at him as he got closer, I notice his muscles fit perfectly with his weight. He looked strong and chunky, I couldn't help to think about his bare body against mine.. OOHH MY GOD!! BELLA GET A GRIP!

I was lost in thought when I saw the little smirk he had on his face, of course he capture my feelings toward him; with that he sat of the couch next to me. I stiffen I could feel a strange force surrounding me and stretching toward him. I got up and turn to Angie.

"Ok, Angela, I will see you!" I said as a walked to the door.

"Are you going to show me my room now." I said to him and continue walking; I had to stay as far as I could of him. I didn't know what this is but I was definitely getting hurt. "I will be waiting by the cottage door.

"I will be right there" he said, I could see he was talking to Stephan so low that even I couldn't hear anything, I got curious but ignore it.

As I walked to the cottage I grab my hair and put it into a ponytail, now that my hair was vampirize, It was longer and curlier, I guest vampire life has it owns advantages; any women would die for a hair like this, long, wavy brown hair with light brown high lights.

The cottage was a small wooden house; in front of it was a lamppost that lightens the front walk, in either side of it was a little garden, I stop on the doorstep waiting for Jasper to come with me.

There was a little porch with two hammocks on the sides and some wooden sits that fit perfectly with the décor of the cottage.

"Ready to meet your room" Jasper whisper on my ear and I jumped a little, I was lost admiring the cottage that I didn't realize he was behind me.

I turned around and looked straight in his eyes… SHIT!! He just dazzle me..

"Ummmm… yes…" I manage to say he then reached for my hand and I took it.

I don't know why I took it, my body long his touch, not that I that have touch so much in my last life. He led me to the door and with some set of keys he opened the door.

If I thought the outside was exquisite, then the inside didn't even cover it, there was a living room as we enter painted with light green and white, in one of the walls was a bookcase bigger than the one on the house, in the middle of the living room there was a leather love seat and a couch, a little coffee table, all Victorian style.

On the other side of the living room there was the biggest stereo and visual system I have seem since Felix's fetish about electronic devices.

"Compensating the SMALL flaws, honey?" I couldn't help but to make a little joke about the sides of the stereo. He looked at me wide eyed and smiled.

"YOU are very welcome to check any time soon, there are no flaws whatsoever" he said walking toward me, soon I felt very arouse about the way he was walking to get to me.. I took a step back.

JPOV.

"Compensating the SMALL flaws, honey?" WHAT!!! Did she just flirt with me with a joke? I couldn't believe my ears, this was not the Bella that left just 12 hours ago, her emotions were always a whirl but she seems more relax and cocky. Well two can play that game. So I decided to play a little.

"YOU are very welcome to check any time soon, there are no flaws whatsoever" I said to were walking slow toward her, I felt like a predator fetching its prey, when I said this waves of lust came from her, _So she likes that huh?_ . I thought as I came near her; she took a step back and I couldn't help my smirk.

What I did next was not predictable, I don't know what came over me, I launch headed for her and grab my hands around her low waist, she sign because of my sudden movement.

I fasten my hold and rocked my hips to hers so she could feel all of me; her eyes got bigger as I did this, she was feeling arouse but at the same time confused and angry, maybe I over did it, so I unwrap my hold missing her touch already and walked to show her the rest of the house. She stood there motionless. She looked at me and shook her head. She was dazzle with my actions so I decided to go back down a little so I don't scare her more.

"Come on… I will show you your room now, so you can have some privacy" I said opening the door to her soon to be room.

This room was my favorite, it was painted in light blue and purple colors, and there was a fireplace and some painting that I painted a long time ago.

The bed was my favorite, it was a four pole Victorian bed with red silk bedspreads and pillowcases, there were 10 pillows on the bed, I just love this room which is why I wanted her to have it.

She walked around the room, and amusement and content were the feeling she was having, so I guest I was right, she love the room. she place her hands on the nightstand and looked herself on the mirror. She was beautiful indeed. I was lost now, I knew it.. that is when I realize I LIKE BELLA SWAN and I want her for myself to be my everything.

BPOV.

The thing he did back there was the most erotic thing someone has done for me, I felt everything, I felt him, and let me add he is BIGG!! I was feeling my center wet just of the thought, but…. Why all the sudden I was feeling like this, few days ago I hated him, and loathe him with all my heart and now I wanted him lustily. I am a FUCKING mess.

Bella, grow up!! He was just playing with you. Men play with women like that, I don't have big experience in that department, Edward was the only man that came that come, but other than that I was a virgin per se. I don't know anything about seducing or even flirting so is he flirting?. Would I like that? But WAIT!! Why I am thinking those things.

I looked around the room and it was pretty and comfy, I love the colors, I notice that my clothes were on the closet already and organize by color and brands. I chuckle a little because that is how I had my cloths back in my old house.

"What is so funny, darlin´? Jasper said and I shook my head.

"nothing, just wondering who was the neat freak as I am, I arrange my clothing like this back home" I said smiling at him, he smiled back, oohh that smile was going to be the end of me..

"well, that would be me, I put yours cloths in there as soon as they got here, I didn't know how you do it, so I just did it as I organize mine, I am glad you like it and the room too" he said and I nodded.

"Well, tomorrow…" he said looking at the window.. "Well I guess later, we can start your training now I am living you alone to adjust, I will be next room if you want to talk just follow the doorway" he said and turned to the door.

"Jasper" I said a little eager not to let him leave.

"Yes…darlin? He said, I love how that sounded, I love his voice it is smooth and sexy…

"Thank you.. And.. I am sorry for being rude and mean, I don't know what happened, I guess newborn emotion got the best of me" there I said it, I apologize.

"it is fine, talked to you later, now rest and enjoy your room" he said and walk out the room.

I couldn't help but a small sob came out of my mouth, I was confused and scare of the feelings that I was having for him… I already miss him and he just left, I am crazy... This can't be happening to me…. I LIKE JASPER WHITLOCK


	17. TRAINNING DAYS

DECLAIMER: still too plain to own twilight!!! :c

CHAPTER 17: BEYOND WORDS

BPOV.

"Ahhh Shit!!" I yell at loud when I realize it was time to go training again, I really hating Jasper now, I think he is obsess about my training, I think if he could, he would have me training all day and night non stop.

It has been a week and two days since I have been a vampire and I am really hating immortality, the first day was just stretching and getting to know my physical abilities, he was sweet and charming but then he started to quicken the pace and the intensity of the exercises.

The second day he made me run up a pine tree, just to see if my stability was in good shape of course, I fell on my butt two times before I could do it, my legs feel strong my when it comes for them to move combine with the strength they don't function. One of the deals about training it is that I can't use any of my powers until I don't know my physical power so today he was teaching me to fight.

I never thought that the guy I like was going to kick my ass, yeah I like him, I like the way he talks, he way his lips move and fidget when he is annoy which he has done more often now, I love the way his muscles flex when he is doing exercise or train.

I think that he is the reason I don't function perfect, I am always distracted with his every moves, that when I try to duplicate them I just think of how entirely sexy he does them.

Today was different though, today my training was going to be lead by him, but he was not going to participate, he told two guards to help him with it. Since today was fighting strategies, he wanted me to have disadvantages so I can learn faster and precisely.

"Knock…………………….. Knock …… knock…………….. Knock"

"I am coming, Jesus!! If I have known you were going to be this pain in my ass about this training crap I would never agree with it, I am getting FUCCKING tired of this shit, and I don't think vampire can get tired" I yell to him while coming out of my room. He stares at me with a serious look in his face.

"well, lady, what can I say, when it comes to training newborns I can't help it to be a little demanding; in the end my skills will be judge if you loose a battle and I can't loose my reputation for your lazy ass, now get going you are late" he said a little angry and ego hurt, Ohh he was so cute angry, I just wanted to kiss him and lead him to the nearest bed to lighten his mood.

"You are late too" I protested but I know this was a lost battle, so I keep walking to the door.

We train in a small clearing on the back of the cottage, when I first saw it I fell in love with it, It remind me of the meadow that Edward took me in forks. Lately I have been thinking about the Cullen's and my parents, I want to talk to them, I want to tell them I am fine, I need closure but I am not sure It was the right thing to do.

The other thing that kept my mind busy was the fact that I needed to transfer my money to the new account that Felix gave me but I am not sure that is wise enough, if I didn't want to be found I had to delay that business for a while. By the way my car arrived and I was bomb with amusement from all the vampires in the house, they love it but the most important Jasper loves it. He said that it fits me, I felt flatter about that little comment.

I was lost in thought when we arrived the clearing that I didn't notice the two chunkiest vampires I have ever met since Emmet, they were standing in the middle of the clearing waiting for us.

"Oohh crap, I am so going to get hurt today" I said between my teeth. I prayed that Jasper didn't hear it because he was going to made fun of me, but my luck was not in my favors because the minute that was said, he burst into a big laugh that I just glare at him.

"Sorry, but you should see your face" he said between laughs.

"You are an ass" I said really piss at him.

He then stop and turn me around so I was face him, I swear my heart stop again, he grab me by the waist and bind his arms to that he was pressing his body to me.

"Bella" he said staring at me, I stop breathing.

"Do you really think I would let those two hurt you, or even touch you in any way you feel uncomfortable" he said and I was dazzle. Shit!! He just dazzled me and he knew it, I could tell by the smirk coming from his face.

Come on Bella!!! Say something!! I thought. I know I can talk but I couldn't form the words, I just stare at him.

"Come on my young apprentice, time to learn to fight". He looses his hold and grabs my hand and walks me toward the clearing.

"Stop with the fucking Start war quotations, it is not funny any more" I manage to say, I was angry at him for dazzling me, I felt like a child every time he did that. He has been flirting with me since the day on I move to the cottage, I love it, I have to admit it but I get annoy when I can't respond the way I want to. I am sure he does it jus to tease me; I know he wouldn't like me. If he didn't like me before why would he like now? Right?

"Ok, now Izzy, let start with the basic, ok? He said when we came to a stop. I just nodded.

"First these are Micheallo and Joanno, they are part of the guards here and they are very well train too. They are the best here and they will hold any moves on you so be prepare, I order them to move freely with you so you can let go and learn something for a change" he said and I notice he was now serious and in trainer mode, so the flirting and flattering was long gone now, it was time to class.

"Ok, but I will be able to use my powers right? I said a little scare of what was coming.

"NO, no powers you need to learn to fight with out them, so you don't get cut off guard if you loose them" he said and I wonder how a vampire can loose its powers.

"How can you loose you powers?"

"well, there are others out there that can neutralize them and if you don't know how to defend yourself with out them, you will be kill" he said and a realize just now that he was really concern about my safety, like if he really care about things happening to me. I couldn't help but to feel happy about it.

He claps his hand and move to a crouch position... he wave his fingers to the two vampires and they did the same.

"now, pay attention to my every moves, they will attack me, one from the back and the other one from the front, vampires are very predictable when they attack, either they launch toward you with their arms to ambush you or they collapse into you to find your neck, so what do you do… you bend, so they crash into each other and that gives you he opportunity to bound out of there, so you can take another evasive move and give the change to do some damage, now look how I do it" he finish his speech.

He nodded to the other vampires and the growls that came from their mouth really scare the fuck out of me, they look really like predators, I knew they weren't playing, if jasper couldn't move fast they were going to hurt him, I watch petrified as they attack him, then I observe that Jasper had a little smirk of his face, then he move so fast that even for a vampire was hard to take in. he just disappears out of sight.

"BOO" I scream and jump so high that I think I landed in the other side of the clearing, he was behind me, and he was laughing at me again. I got really frustrated and aggravated at him.

Without even realizing I growl and launch him with all the strength that I have in me. My every move was abrasive, his eyes were wide and surprised but I was so mad that I didn't care about it, I just wanted to kill him right there.

He move and I landed where he was, I turn around to find him, and I saw him smiling at me. I bounce once more and this time I really landed foot first in his chest. I growl and squeeze my legs around his waist so hard that I could hear a rip broken in there. He grabs my legs and untied them while getting up. The game was over, he was angry, with his hands we manage to let go of my hold and throw me away from him.

I collapse on a tree so hard that I literally was out of air. I fell on the floor and so did the huge pine tree. I got up and notice Jasper holding his side and breathing hard. I wasn't done yet. I was fierce; I crouch and aim my nails toward his shoulders. I was going to do some damage to him, so help me GOD!!

I had the most ghastly feeling I could possible feel when I knew what I was doing but the monster in me didn't let go. When I jump again toward him, he jumped behind me and I was baffle for a second, before I felt his arms around me cracking as much as they could. So I did what my instinct tells me. I bend my knees and bounce my legs in front of me. I landed behind him and I kick him and push him to the nearest tree.

He collapse to the floor and didn't move an inch, moments past and I got scare. He didn't move... "Oohh god I kill him... ohh shit… please let him be ok" I thought while running toward him. I stop when I saw him with his eyes close.

"Oohh shit, Jasper please tells me you are ok, please I am sorry, I don't know what came over me... Please open your eyes, BABY please!!!" I pleaded and then I realized he was smiling...

JPOV.

I knew this part of her training was going to be hard; I had to make her angry and frustrated in order for her to use her instinct. The guards were just a cover up to force her anger out.

I was just not aware that she was a good learner; all the classes from last week were all fighting strategies. I know he thought that they were just some basic skills but that is how you train newborns, you teach them the basic and then with them they had to learn to use them wisely.

Hell!! She was using them all right, at first I thought she was holding back but then when she launch at me and broke two rips, it made me realize that she was not holding up, so It took every will power not to give any suspicion of my game.

I couldn't help but to feel smug about her attitude toward me before, when she saw the guards coming to me, she was literally scared for me. she show me that she care for me, but what does that mean, did she like me too?

Now I am lying on the floor defeated, actually hurting, I am positive that at least two rips were broken, thank grease that I heal fast or they were going to be really painful.

I was about to get up when I felt her distress, she was worry sick and feeling guilty, she came running to my side and I couldn't help but to lay still to see her reaction. I needed to feel if she really cares for me.

I felt her kneel beside me, and her feeling were over wired, she was hurt, I felt her pain, maybe I over did the training, but she was worry, frustrated, guilty, upset, irritated but most of all scare. It was her words that gave me away.

"Oohh shit, Jasper please tells me you are ok, please I am sorry, I don't know what came over me... Please open your eyes, BABY please!!!" she said and I smile, she called me Baby... I felt a rush of adrenaline and cozy feelings because of her words.

I open my eyes and stare at her, she was almost crying, not that she could but still.

"So, now when they tell you who train you, you can say Jasper Whitlock did" I said trying to lighten the mood, I sit up straight and grip my rips. They hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK... JASPER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" she yells at me and got up.

"Bella, baby, don't get like that, it was just training, it help didn't it, you learn a lot today" I say to her quoting the Baby thing. She was now angrier than before.

"you asshole, masochistic, son of a bitch, you are trying to tell me, all this thing was to get me angry so I could learn to fight!" she said and stand up next to me. She put her hands on her waist and her foot were pacing.

"yes, that is the only way you can learn to fight, so don't get like that, please, now help me up, I think you broke some bones there and you don't look good yourself." I said while trying to get up, she was a scratch on her shoulder and I could sense that her right side hurts too, maybe I squeeze too hard.

"NO, I would not help you, and I can take care of myself. Just for the record if you try to trick me again into this games, I will not hold back, I will kill you if I know you are lying to me" she said and turn her back to me, she started running toward the forest.

I felt her pained feeling, she was hurt and she felt betray. That was even worst than the pain on my rips, I had to go to her and make amends. So I did the only thing I could, I chase her to the forest.

BPOV

I couldn't believe my ears, he tricks me into fighting with him, and he lied to me. I felt hurt, I felt like a stupid ignorant little child. I never wanted to see him. How could he do that? I rally was worry about him; I thought I hurt him badly. I was literally terrify about him, I never felt that terrify for someone before, sure I have felt scare about Edward getting hurt and my parents but never like this, and to know it was all a trick. I just had to get away from him.

I stop a few miles from the house and I fell on my knees and started to sob, how could he? I was angry at him, I was angry at me for letting my guard down, for allowing feeling things for him. Then I heard steps coming to me. I didn't look up; I just stare at the ground.

"Bella, I am sorry, please forgive me, I never expected this reaction from you" jasper said as he try to hug me but I got up and growl at him. I was livid.

"How dare you? I trusted you and you…" I said looking at him. I know this was not a big deal but I couldn't help myself. I don't like to be play like a chest piece. I was treated like that for so long that I swear that would never happened again, and now that I let my shield down, he did it.

"Bella, I said I am sorry, but you knew that we were training, you knew anything could happen, so I am sorry you feel this way, but I am sorry about do it. You learn from this, that was my goal" he said and came to stand next to me, I stare at him.

"SURE AS HELL, I LEARN, I learn that I can't trust you that you can lie really easy to me and I wouldn't notice it. Hell I learn that I am stupid for having this feelings for you. And that I will eventually get hurt as always. YES jasper I learn AND thank you really for stepping me out to reality." I said to him and turn around and walk to the house I was done with these games of him.

"Quit being he victim, Bella, you say you are strong now, but even a little even like this, you crumble into pieces" he said and grabs my arm to turn me around to face him.

"how dare you tell me these things, you don't know how my life has been before, you don't tell me that I can't play the victim, hell I can, I can be EVERY FUCKING VICTIM I WANT!" I said and detach myself from his touch. The next movement cut me off guard.

His turn me around his lips came crashing into mine, into a fevering kiss. He pushes me on my back and crushes me against a tree. He pushed me up against the tree and raised me to where I was eye level with him, he kiss my back neck and I moan, my anger was now lost, I turn around and one of my legs were dangling to the floor of the forest as the other was wrapped around his waist. I was instantly aroused, so wet that I couldn't control the entire moans and growls that came from me.

He moved his hands on my body one on my breast and the other down my folds; he put his hands under my cloths and I almost cried on delight when I felt two of his fingers pierced into me and my back arched off of the tree. I could feel myself molding around his fingers and realized how much I wanted him. He was not being careful as Edward was, he was being a vampire, a predator, and I love it, I wanted more. I smile a little thinking that I might be into this masochistic and sadist thing.

"Bella…" He growled my name into my ear. "You are so unbelievably wet. Tell me is it for me?" he said while his mouth came down onto my neck, letting his tongue roam around. He moved up to my ear, taking my earlobe into his mouth.

His teeth tugged at my earlobe hard and I cried out of pleasure. "TEEL ME" he demanded, but I couldn't find the words. I just nodded. My view was blurry as his fingers were pumping in and out of me. Then he pulled out and added a third and I gasped. Our breathing was fast and exasperated I felt myself coming to climax. After a second he brought his thumb up to massage my bud. My body melted into him as the sensations of his fingers inside of me made me start moving with them. His fingers abandoned me and I felt empty.

I took the time he was staring at me and think this through for a little, do I want to have this with him? What if I regret it after? Was I ready? He looked at me in the eye before moving another inch, but didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either. He must have felt me, I was feeling confuse and shocked. Sure I like him but this was so sudden.

"Jasper... I …. I... I mean.. Umm..." H e noticed my reaction and put his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

"Bella, I can feel what you feel, remember, I am sorry I was too fast forward, it is just that I like you, a lot, and I am tired of all this fighting, I just wanted to show you how you made me feel, but I guess I was wrong I am sorry, I will not bother you anymore." He said and got up, I lay there speechless, and he likes me a lot!! I didn't believe what I just heard, so I got up and run to him. I seize his arm to make him stop.

"Jasper, I … I like you too, but I don't think I am ready to let go just yet, I want to, my body want to, Hell... My mind wants to but my heart is not prepared for another trip on that road... Please give me time, this is new to me. Please don't go like that. Can't we go slowly please? I am sure I will get a hold of this" I was begging for his understanding. He smiles a little.

"Bella, love, I would wait an eternity for you to be ready, but please don't shut me down, ok, I will be here always, I am not Edward or other that left. I will not leave you. Never." He said and came closer and gave a little chase kiss, it was so warm that I gab a hold of his hair and brought him closer to me, I was the one begging for entrance, and he allow it, ours tongues fought for dominance but then I let go so he dominate that area. The kiss was heaven. And too soon he stops. He places his forehead to mine and kiss my nose.

"Bella, baby I think we should head to the house, you had a long day, go take a shower and relax a little, I need to go the same" he said and I nodded, I definitely need a cold shower.

JPOV.

I can't believe what just happen, I don't know what came over me. I felt her anger and frustration, I felt her wanting her hopes, and I crash them with a single game. I just lost it. I did what my mind and body told me to do.

Then as she responded as I wanted her, she stopped dead track, and I was not that was confused. I stop to look at her face, to see if she really wanted this, then she spoke.

"Jasper... I …. I... I mean.. Umm..." she babbled and I stop her before she regretted. I interceded for her.

"Bella, I can feel what you feel, remember, I am sorry I was too fast forward, it is just that I like you, a lot, and I am tired of all this fighting, I just wanted to show you how you made me feel, but I guess I was wrong I am sorry, I will not bother you anymore." I said and got up, she lay there speechless, and there I said it.

"Jasper, I … I like you too, but I don't think I am ready to let go just yet, I want to, my body want to, Hell... My mind wants to but my heart is not prepared for another trip on that road... Please give me time, this is new to me. Please don't go like that. Can't we go slowly please? I am sure I will get a hold of this" WHAT!!! SHE LIKES ME TOO. I can't believe it, Ohh I am so drill about all of this it was then I realize that I was lost in her. I would wait for her, she just needed time. I sense she felt nervous about my answer so I gave her the truth.

"Bella, love, I would wait an eternity for you to be ready, but please don't shut me down, ok, I will be here always, I am not Edward or other that left. I will not leave you. Never" I said as I move closer to gave a little chase kiss, her lips were so warm and delicious that I was lost in her taste that I was shocked when she grab a hold of my hair and brought me closer to me, that was the most sensual kiss I have ever had that when I stop the kiss I was breathing restless.

"Bella, baby I think we should head to the house, you had a long day, go take a shower and relax a little, I need to go the same" I felt the need for a cold shower and rest my mind.

We reach the cottage and didn't say a word on the way and in the cottage, each of us headed to our room. I stayed there for almost four hours thinking about Bella, Bella's kiss, her hair, her skin, the way she was wet for me, only me, that way her lust came crashing to me when I place my finger inside of her. I could still feel her cores in them; I wanted her more than ever. I had to stop thinking about it because I was going to lost it; I felt my pants get tidier as I think of her. I stop my thought when I started to hear a lovely voice, I recognize that voice, and it was her voice. So I walked down the doorway and stop outside her door. The door was a little open so I look inside.

Bella was sitting on the bed with a pink sport bra and a black little girl boxer. Her hair was loosened and her curls hang on her back, she looked more beautiful than ever. She had a guitar on her hand, and she started to mumble a melody so beautiful that I couldn't move.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_

She finish the song and I knew she meant those words, her heart had been broken before and she didn't wanted to get hurt again, I will give her that time. I will wait for her love to me mine, I would prove I deserve her. It was there when I realize I was in love with her. It was there when I realize that I will not put her in any risk with The Voltuori or Stephan, it was there when I realize I would died for her, when it come the time.

BPOV.

We arrive the house and I went to my room and I couldn't help but to feel anxious, I wanted to be with Jasper in every possible way but the things with Edward were still open, it was just two weeks ago that I made love to him thinking I still love him, and now I am falling for Jasper. It was all confusing, I needed to let go of these feeling and the only way was to sing and write them down.

I got to the shower and wonder with a poem on my mind, I stay there 30 minutes, letting the cold water run through my body and wash away my hard day, when I got out of the shower I put my Victoria's secret pink tank top and a pair of boxers that were black and had little pink skulls, there were comfy.

I went to my bed and grab my guitar; I wanted to sing my doubts a way. As I sang the song I sink into the lyrics and clear my head. I want Jasper's touch, not Edward's. I want Jasper's lips on mine, I want him to love me, I want Jasper to hold me and rest with me. I want to have a future with him, but could I? I have to take things slow, my heart ache for him. My body long his. But my mind needed time to adjust to the new feeling. But what do I feel?

I remember how I felt when I thought that he was hurt, how terrify I was, how scare I was on losing him, of not seeing his face anymore. Then something clicks on my mind. I needed Jasper; I want to be with him. I wasn't falling for him. I felt for him since the first day I saw him here. I was in love with him, I realize I would do anything and time will tell if we are meant to be. Tomorrow will be ok.

**I hope you like this chapter, I enjoy writing the lemons I hope they are for your liking. I wish you can review a little more, let me know if you like the story, I can take advice too.**** By the way the song is Tomorrow by Avril. I love it. It says a lot for me. Hope you have listened to it. **

**What would you like ****next? I am think the war is near. More jasper and Bella real lemons are coming, but please REVIEW.**


	18. PAST COMING TO HUNT YOU

**First I would like to apologize for not updating soon, I had major problems, I lost my job, my thesis was rejected so I have to do another one and my kid got sick. So I was really busy. But now.. That I have the FREE time I will update more often. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own anything…**

**Sorry for the mistakes.. I suck at grammar and spelling.. I really need a Beta, any volunteers..**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18

JPOV.

Two weeks have passed really fast, and I don't know if Bella and I were making progress, she talked to me, joked and hang around a lot, we would flirt and chase our mouths once in a while, but there were no decisions made yet, I was really frustrated, she teased me with her short skirts and sexy tops, and I literally died again when last night she got out of the bedroom with a sick little baby doll, giving me hopes, nevertheless all she wanted was to say good night with a cute little smirk, she knows what she is doing. A vixen that is what she is.

All I wanted was hold her to me, kiss her, taste all her body, press myself into her; she just smirk a little and went back to the room, the little teased made my balls hurt, I immediately took a cold shower and sat on my bed to read something.

Today was Friday and she was shopping with Angie and Bosnie, they have become close friends and they normally disappear from morning to night when they shop, so I decided to walk a little in the forest and think of how I was going to do to make Bella accept me as hers. Yes, because I was hers, not the other way around. I was lost in thought when I scent Stephan coming to me.

"Brother; I would like to talk to you, it is really important." He said as wave his hand toward the house.

"Come on, Demark is waiting, too" he said and I just nodded, as I walked to the house I notice a car parked outside the house, it was a very familiar car, then it hit me.

"Edward, Carlile and Felix" I said whispering and as fast as I could I tried to block my thoughts, I don't know why but I didn't want HIM to know Bella was here with me, _he would take her away from you_, I thought, _You would lose her._ I couldn't afford that, so I shake those thought away and decided to put a good show.

"Stephan, why didn't you tell me, I would have been prepared" I said and he looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry brother, but I couldn't let you give that away, you know our _weapon_ reads mind too and specially yours, the little vixen likes to read the dirty thoughts you have for her, and besides you wouldn't agree to come to the house." he said turning the knob of the door.

"Now, is that why _the weapon_ is not here? You send it away?" I said realizing why Bosnie was so eager to go shopping today. A little smirked and nod with Stephan away as we enter the house.

"oh, jasper, good to see you son" Carlile came almost running to hug me and I appreciate the gesture, I missed by father figure very much, even though in this circumstances.

"Hello, Carlile, how is Esme, I really missed her" I said letting go of the bone crushing hug he gave me.

I turn around and notice Edward scowling his eyebrows in deep concentration; I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"_Brother_, still trying to control the world?" I said to him as I shake his hand.

"Why can't I read your thoughts? Why are you blocking me _brother_?" he said while returning the shake, I knew in that instant that he was not here as a brother but as an enemy. He was on the Voltuori side.

"well, in this house, now one can use powers if Demark doesn't allow it, his power is to block powers, and it seems to me he doesn't want you to, so I wouldn't try so hard because you can get a stroke" I said trying not to laugh as I look at his face, he was getting pissed, he didn't like that he was not able to control and know every action in our heads.

"Ok, let get to the point, now that _our_ brother is here, you can tell us, why are you here, so you can leave." Demark said to Felix, gesturing to speak and get to the point.

"Stephan, as you know our covens never are in peace with each others, but for a long time we have leaved a quiet life away from each other, that change a month ago when a member of the Voltuori disappeared." Felix said as he walked to sit next to Carlile and Edward, they were sitting on the couch looking at them with cold faces. For some reason I got angry at them, coming here and talking to my brothers like that, but just when I was going to say something I got interrupted.

"And what does it have to do with us?" Demark asked,

"Well, we have some of our sources around and they told us they found one of our cars near Russia and we know that is your area, so we were wondering if you know anything about it" Carlile talked and his voice was cold and firm, he had his suspicions and I knew that if I looked at him, he would know we were lying, he knew me very well.

What shock me the most is that he was talking in plural, Carlile, my father was talking as a member of the Voltuori.

"See, this person, it is very important to us, her name is Bella Swan and she is my future wife. She is a member of the Voltuori and a very important one; her disappearing will bring the anger of the Voltuori to whoever has her." Edward said looking directly into my eyes; I couldn't help but to growl at him. I was angry that he calls Bella his mate. She was not his to call her like that. FUCKING SMUG!! I thought.

"I understand this is important to you but I will not tolerate any threats toward my family, and you will behave Edward, in this house we are the ones who can talked like that, so put the brat into your pants again." I said a little offended by his snuggery.

"And let me assure you we don't know who or where Bella is, by the way if she is your _Mate _as you called her, why is she running away from _**you**_? Can't take care of your woman, huh little brother?" I said to him resting my hands of both of my brothers' shoulders. They had a little smirk when they saw that I was defending them.

"Watch what you are saying Jasper or I…" Edward stopped talking when Carlile interrupted.

"Edward!! Jasper, son, you know how important Bella is to us, she ran away scare and we don't know if she is save, so understand your brother, he is really worried about her well being. We are sorry if we came here with a bad attitude but we don't know what else to do" Carlile said and I just nodded

"Well, so let be clear, we don't know anything about this girl, we don't know any _**human**_ by that name and if one of my people encounter her, we would have known about it, but since we want to remain in peace sake, we will investigate as well." Demark said gesturing the door to them.

"We will appreciate that, by the way, maybe you can allow us to check the banks here, she has an account that she may used and we will know where to find her." Felix said as we exit the door.

"Ohh, well we can do it for you, so we cover more ground, you cover Russia area and we cover business near here, if we find something you will know, tell Aro that this is as a peace offering, we will help" Stephan said and I glared at him.

What the hell was he doing? I thought, Shit!!! I will have to talked to Bella, what account has she been using while going shopping? We will have to hurry up and come up with a plan for Bella. She will be pissed if she knew about this, not that they were here but the fact that we hide it from her.

"Ok, then we should really get going and don't forget to let us know if you find something" Carlile said.

"It was nice to see you, tell Esme my hellos" I said, shake his hand and turn to my room, I was going to grab my keys to go find Bella, I needed to tell her before she sensed them here.

As I walked to the truck I heard him, "you are absolutely incredible, you know?" Edward said, resting his back in my truck.

"Why am I incredible?.. Enlighten me, you seem to know everything" I said getting in the truck, I wasn't going to fell into his little games, now; my goals were to get to Bella before he does.

"You are a selfish asshole, you didn't even ask about her?" he said and I knew exactly where he was heading. _Oh Crap!!! Edward and his drama_, I thought

"Well, I am sure, she is just fine, if I wanted to know about her I can call her and ask her, don't you think?" I said, he was getting angry_, I don't want to get to this, I need to get out of there._

"Well, you sure are a FUCKING DICK; Alice is suffering, since you left her she is not the same, and for what? So you can live a life in a new cover, FUCK whoever you want, I bet you are enjoying your single life, don't you asshole?.... I hate you because you made my sister suffer, I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for Carlile but I won't leave either without telling you what she has lived since you left" Edward said grabbing my door so I couldn't close it, I was really angry now.

"How dare you, get into my business, it is not your problem who the hell I _**fuck**_ or why my relationship with Alice didn't work out. I am sorry she suffered but I needed to move on.

" And Let's not be _hypocrite __**Brother**_, as I remember; you left Bella alone too and she suffered too, you are not different either, so let go of my fucking door and leave my house" I push his hand away form my door and he growl at me.

"Ooh please Edward, **grow the fuck up!!"** I said while I started the car and put the car in reverse, he just stare at me while I was leaving, I could feel his frustration and anger built out and he couldn't do anything, I smile a little.

BPOV.

"Jasper and I, well we are kind of like.. Well… I don't know, what we are doing, but I can see that we are heading the right way" I said to Angie and Bosnie, we have bonded really well, after I realize that Bosnie was not interested in Jasper, she really saw him as a father and brother.

We were driving toward the house and it was a little early to come back, but my instinct told me to come back. Bosnie attitude was not helping I could see she was nervous, and I read her mind, she was order to take me out of the house. When she noticed what I was doing she started to sing In the Jungle song.

"Bella, please, you are gonna get me in trouble, _please_, just go back to the mall and shop some more, oh wait!! Why don't we go for a little snack first? Uh Bella Please?" she said to me pleading, I know she was going to pay for this, but I couldn't wait anymore.

Angie totally ignored Bosnie and carry out with the unpleasant conversation.

"But Bella, what do you feel, I know I see sparks in your eyes and I know you teased him a lot" she said.

"well, I think I am in love with him, but I don't think I am ready to be that near to him yet, and so let get clear, I do not _**tease**_ him , it is not my fault that we live in the same cottage, and I happened to walked around in my pajamas and the fact that they are sexy is not my fault I have taste" I said with a little smirk on my face, I know that I tease him, I just love the way his thoughts linger in his head and the way he really sees me.

"well, you are going to hell, Bella Swan, he is suffering, you are literally killing his balls, one day that man is going to loose his control and gonna rip that smirk out of your face, I know you are powerful but don't underestimate an empath" Bosnie was resting her head against the car sit when she said that, but I could tell she was really serious.

"Wait, do you think Jasper is going to get mad and regret his feelings for me, do you think he is going to back up!" I said a little scare now, I didn't want him to back up, I didn't know I was pushing him to the edge.

"Maybe you should, you know.. Stop the teasing and made up your mind" Angie said and I felt like if my guts were ripping from inside, I was pushing him away, **OH shit!!** I had to do something and quickly.

"Ok, enough of that, I will, but let just focus on the house". As I finish saying that I notice a Jasper's truck on the road and I stop to see if it was him.

I got out of the car and the others did too. I waited for him to stop, but he was lost in thoughts, he passed right to us before he realize we were there, he press the brakes so hard that the car almost turn over. He got out of the car and run to me.

"Bella.." he said and his voice sounded relieved to see me, he hugged me and hold me tight to him, he moved to quickly and press his lips to me and kiss me eagerly. This was weird.

"What is it" I manage to say after his kissing stop.

"I need to talk to you, I really do, please?!" he said and he sounded almost pleading for my attention.

"Ok, calm down, baby, tell me what is wrong, I will try to help" I said, I knew I needed to be the grown up this time, he was really worry and I don't know but my guts were telling me this was really going to disturb me.

"Ok, so, please… um.. wanna go somewhere" he said and I shook my head, the sooner he let it out the better.

The girls understand this and walked away from us, I know this didn't help too much, you know vampire hearing but the sense of privacy was enough.

"I was taking a walk and Stephan came to meet me and told me to go to the house with him, as I got to the house…." I was getting tired, he was stalling and I couldn't take it.

"Jasper, get to the FUCKING point!!! I told him and his eyes got wide in surprise, then he took a long breath.

"Ok, Carlile, Edward and Felix were at the house looking for you, they say you disappeared and the Voltuori are looking for you and they want you to come to them" he blurred it out and then I knew why he was worry, I couldn't help it but to listen.

_Here, we go, Jasper, you are losing her, she now knows he is looking for her and she will realize she loves him still and you will be alone and hurt,, stupid idiot, you felt in love with an impossible_. He thought and my heart broke.

I can believe this man thinks these things, how can he possible think about **me **not loving him and changing him for Edward, maybe these were the mixed signal I was sending him. I needed to stop his thoughts.

"Jasper…. I….." I got near him and he back away a little. _Oh Shit, here she comes, _he continue, I forgot to block him so I continue listening to him. _I need to leave now, before this hurts more_. And then I knew; I needed to show him my feelings.

I grab the collar of his shirt and push him to me; I crash my lips into his with fierce and loggings. I finally let go of my shield so he could feel all the feeling I had for him, he shrugged when he felt it. I hold him close while our lips became one. I hugged me as tight that I thought my dead lungs where going to pop out. When we finished kissing we were pasting and he rested his forehead to mine, giving me little kisses on my nose.

"Wow…" that was all I could say.

"Wow.. That was amazing, but Edwa…" he started saying but I interrupted him, he needed to know that I didn't care.

"Edward need to know that _**I love you**_ now and **YOU** mister needs to put those feelings aside and the thoughts too, I want to be with you, I need you and I would never leave you" I said and give with a chase kiss, he smile and I could see he relaxed.

"I love you too, I guess some of my humans' insecurities are there when it comes to you" he told me and hugged me with a big smile.

"Well, cowboy, are they still in the house, what happened?"

"I think they left a while ago, they still are looking for you and I think you should tell them you are here. Stephan lied to them, he said he didn't know you" Jasper said, his words full of the truth, I couldn't help but to smiles at his honesty.

"Well, I did not lie, brother, I simply said I didn't know any _**HUMAN **_around here with those descriptions" Stephan said and we all looked at him, he was here in the middle of the road.

"How.." Jasper said

"well, I follow you because you seem hassled, but now that you fixed your problems we have to go, I think they are near and looking for our IZZY" Stephan said and I realize I shouldn't be hiding, I want them to know I was happy and well.

"Jasper , Stephan, Actually I am thinking they should know where I am, in that way I can talked to my parents, I need them here with me, and the Cullen's would stay out of our territory if they know I am here on my free will." I finish saying that sentence when I heard a loud tire sound. It was all blurry, the sound and the loud crashing sound that came after.

"Bella!!!!!!" I heard as I got throw over a tree, or I thought It was a tree. I open my eyes and saw Edward hugging me and Carlile and Felix getting out of a car. I heard Jasper growled and I looked at him. I was 3 meters away from where I was standing, Edward was actually crushing me like there was no tomorrow.

I became very aware that Jasper was staring at us, he wouldn't moved, that is what I love about him, he actually let me do my thing before he react excessively.

"Shit!! Edward, let go, you are mashing me" He let go immediately and I walked to stand next to Jasper, I grab his hand as in reassures. Jasper smile as I did this. I felt how everyone eyes where looking at us, Stephan had a smirked so had Bosnie and Angie, but Carlile and Felix were almost snarling at this.

Edward was looking at us confused by my actions, _SHIT THIS WAS GOING TO BE HELL_… and for the first time I gave thanks for being a vampire and powerful for that matter.

EPOV.

Bella was here, she was in my arms, I was holding her, I would changed for her, I will be whatever she needed me to be, I thought but then her actions send me back to reality, she almost rib my hands off just to let go of my hold on her. She walked so gracefully toward them. I was confused and overwhelmed at the situation. I couldn't think straight anymore.

I couldn't believe she is alive _my Bella_ and… a vampire? But… how? Then I saw the fucking smirked Jasper had as Bella came to stand next to her.

"You!!, you did this to her, you son of.." I said but got stopped

"Edward stop it" Bella said and her voice was high but beautiful as ever. She looked perfect. She looked mature as a vampire.

"Bella, how can you be here with him, is he forcing you?" I said but Jasper was the one that answer me.

"**We** …. My family is not forcing her to do anything, she is here in her own will and she is with **me**." As he finish saying those words my world turn black and all I could think and saw was the images he was showing me, the woods, the way she moaned in his touch, the way she just told him she loves him. I couldn't help it and I bend and bound him as hard as I could.

"you FUCK!!!" I said as I jump to his neck, but before I notice, I was thrown into a tree, and Bella growling at me. She looked fierce, like a tiger waiting for his prey. I squeeze my eyes shot; I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

_This most be an Alternative Universe, yes… I am unconscious somewhere, because I am in shock.. And I am imaging things_.. I thought but was Bella who confirmed my fears.

"Stay the Fuck there Edward!!!!!, you will not try to touch him in any way or you would see that I am not the Bella you knew and believe me, you are not going to Fucking like what you see." Bella said and I sense her sincerity, she was different, she was not my Bella.

This Bella was confident, and she cursed a lot, must be his influence, but somewhere in her red eyes was my Bella, her tender and honesty was still there, the unconditional love was still there, but not for me, now she looked different because she didn't feel those things for me.. I got really angry at this, this was HIS fault. That lying son of a bitch lied to me and betrayed me. _**My Bella**_, I thought while looking at her.

"HELL I am, I am not yours in any way anymore." She said; truth and venom coming form her mouth.

"Wait!! You can read my mind?" Bella could read my mind, so it was true, she was powerful.

"ooh I can do a lot of things and believe me once you seem them you will not like them, so now that you know I am fine, go and let us live in peace" what? She wanted me to leave… no way I will leave now, I was about to argue when I was interrupted.

"Bella, I am glad you are fine, we were really worried about you. But you need to come with us, Aro is waiting for you and you know you don't belong here" Felix said to her with a smile on his face, I could see she is really fond of him, because this affirmation didn't grow well on her, she felt betrayed, I knew because I have seen that face before, she was hurt, she trusted him to be on her side.

"Excuse me? Felix I respect you but DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I HAVE TO DO!!.. I made my choice before I was turned, I don't want to be a Voltuori, I am here and I belong where Jasper is, so go tell Aro to suck it up and back that fuck off" she said and I was still a little confuse about the whole situation.

"Bella, dear, you must understand you made a deal and if you don't keep it, this means war against your coven and the Voltuori, this will not end up well." Carlile said.

"And since when you take sides? As long as I known you, you kept the peace maker face and now you take side?" Jasper said, I growl at him, he growl back.

"I am not in any side, Jasper; I just want to make sure this doesn't end badly. She had a deal and now she doesn't want to keep it, this in our world in not tolerable." Carlile said and my mind wasn't processing the information. I was confused. Bella was here, she was with Jasper and I was alone, I lost her?

"Edward, you lost me a long time ago" Bella said and I stare at her.

"Carlile I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself, my coven will take care, so go on and tell Aro I am not finishing the deal. I won't be part of the Voltuori" she said and turned around to where some girls were, Jasper smirked at me.

_Sorry, Brother, I guess you loose, and now you know I am not __**FUCKING**__ just anyone_.." he thought. This was not far from over.

JPOV.

Edward turned his gaze toward me and I was in his face in an instant. I shot him a deadly look and thought for only him to hear.

_Back off Edward. This is over; you lost her a long time ago. You lost her when you left her in the woods, when she was committed in the hospital, when she tried to kill herself, and finally you lost her when you returned and show her that you haven't changed, that you were and always will be a self pathetic, dramatic teenager._

"Look who is talking." He laughed with an evil grind. "Weren't you the one who could go for her jugular at any second and run away from commitment?"

"No, brother; THAT was you remember; you were the one who set a lot of boundaries to her." I said, thinking about our time in Forks and the looks and feelings I sensed from Bella every time he set the limits in there relationship.

"oh for the… FUCK.. Please don't start this.. Jasper let's go!" Bella said and I knew she was mad, her feeling where of annoyance and frustration.

"NO, there are some things that I need to say to my brother." I could feel Edward's anger build and I knew I should have controlled it. If we continue this, we would definitely end up fighting.

_Not here. I'm not doing this in front of her._ I told him.

"Then where?" He spat back.

"Let meet somewhere in town and we can finish this as civilize men" There was no way I was getting into this with Bella standing in front of us, we had an audience and this was going to end bad, and if we were going to war this certainly would intensify things. I remember to be the grown up.

"No," Bella panicked. "Jasper, I need to hunt, I need to go Now!!!." I am sure she was panicking because of me, but my insecurities kick in and I felt she was protecting him, this infuriated me more.

"I'll be FUCKING fine. Obviously Edward and I have some things to settle and I feel, it would be better for you if you were not around when we did that, why don't you go hunt with Bosnie, I'll cash up later at our house" I felt the rage creeping up from within him. He must have read my thoughts and realized that I was feeling insecure, because he smiled a little.

"Yes, Bella, Go hunt, later I need to talk to you, if you allow it, love" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"FUCK, Edward, Don't called me that, and NO I won't talked to you later, so don't bother looking for me because you wouldn't like what you might encounter." She said to him and I could see she was sending him some visions and Edward didn't like what he saw.

He clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth, "You have got to be kidding me. When did I become the unwanted and you the GOD?"

_Just go, Edward, this is a lost case, accept it, leave us be" _I said to him in thought, I was getting tired, either he fight or just back the fucking drama off.

"I'm not FUCKING leaving her with you."

"Edward, she's already with me."

A low growl emitted from his chest, He crouched down and bared his teeth.

"If this is what you want, bring it on, Lover boy" Again, I knew I should have been calming him down, but I was so wrapped up in His anger and disgust that I couldn't stop my growls too. I crouched and gist at him.

"FUCK, boys, play nice, Jasper let's FUCKING GO!!" Bella said and I felt her powers kicking in, if she let go, we were going to hurt really badly. But I had to mark my territory, this had to be settled today or he will be interfering in our relationship forever. And I knew she knows this, but her protectiveness was getting the best of her.

"FUCK BELLA, get in the fucking car and go, I will handle this!" I looked at her, I know we had fight before but.. Never I have spoken to her with this authority, she was livid now. And with Edward's and Bella's and the others emotions I was about to collapse.

I notice then that Edward was carefully moved back and forth and I knew he could lunge at any second. Bella turn to us and started walking to us

"Bella, do what I told you; go!" I said and notice him; He was crazed and I had to my protector stage kick in, now I had to protect her, knowing that with her powers she was going to be the one protecting me.

I snapped and growled back. Edward kept taunting me. "Oh, there is the Jasper that I know. The animal, the predator, the killer. Have you told Bella just how many innocents you killed?" I growled louder this time. "see Bella, pay attention, this is the Jasper you never get to see".

"I AM FUCKING WARNING YOU EDWARD, BACK THE FUCK OFF, I AM LOSING MY CONTROL " she yelled at him and then turn to me, "jasper Baby, let go, please" Had I been in my right mind I would have known her standing between us and saying those words was a mistake, but I couldn't focus on that because all I could feel was Edward's rage and it was being pushed back on me. Bella turned toward me and placed her hand on either side of my face. She leaned in and softly kissed my lips. Big mistake

In that instant I could sense Edward charging toward me, I bound too, but before I knew it I was thrown back into the pavement 10m meters far from them and Edward was held up in the air, his face was full of pain, Bella's eyes were pinch balk and I quickly tried to stand and recover, she would kill him and she will regret it later, but I wasn't fast enough.

She slammed him into a tree, almost a mile away from the road, and she run to him, he screamed out of pain. I ran after her, but I couldn't reach her.

Her shield was clocking my entrance, it felt like tons of volts force around them. She jolted his body half way across a clearing. I heard a crack as he made contact and a thud as she ambush him landing in his chest. She was out of her control; the monster in her was now in full force. I had to talked to her, bring her back to me.

"Bella, listen to me!! You have to stop, love, this is not you, let go of the shield darling; so I can reach you" she didn't response; she was looking at him, watching him scream and enjoying it…

"BELLAA, look at me!!!" I tried one more time, feeling like I was responsible for all this.

Then she looked at me, her eyes black as night, I had to remain calm, because to tell you the truth her reactions and eyes scare the fuck out of me. she notice this and her shield subsided a little, now I could reach her, but she didn't let go of him, he was still pin down in pain. Bella was standing with on heel of his neck and the other on his chest.

"Bella?.... baby girl… please let go.." I said to her placing my hand on her shoulders, as I did this she relaxed her poise a little.. I knew I had to continue talking to her. Edward wouldn't hold much longer, blood was coming out of his mouth… he was in pain.

"Baby, we need to go hunt, remember?, and I am exhausted, I actually thought you were going to show me what you bought, any Victoria's in that car?" I said and smiled, I send waves of calmness to her and love, so much love, she shiver a little. I was winning over the monster in her.

"Bella?... Felix said and I felt her stress a little, so I turn to him, and place my hand to back him off.

"Felix, I appreciate the gesture but, please stand back, she is not herself and if you come here, she will kill him and then you, so please, tell Carlile to be ready to go, as soon as she freed him, you need to go" I said to him and he just nodded and went to Carlile, he looked pained like Edward, I knew He was his first child so this hurts him too.

As soon as Felix left her, she sigh and let go of the shield, she stand back from Edward chest and turn to me.

"Jasper.. Please take me home.." She was stunned almost as much as Edward. The pain was gone but his feelings were over the place, I almost collapse and sob on the floor with him. I notice her eyes where her normal color and her poise was normal too. She stood up and I hugged her, I hugged her like no tomorrow.

"bella…. You scared me, don't ever do that again, I love you more that life, please don't shot me down again, when I couldn't reach you, it was hell all over again. The mere thought pained me. Promise me to never shield out on me!" I said in her ears.

"I am sorry, I just.. I lost it when I saw him attacking you, I love you, I promise, now let go home!" she said as she turn to Edward who was laying on the ground sobbing and bleeding.

"I am sorry Edward, I ….." she said but couldn't form the rest; I knew she was sorry because of the guilt coming from her.

We got to the car and she looked at Felix who was in the driver sit waiting for Carlile to bring his son.

"Please, Felix.. Tell Aro to consider this war thing, because I will not have mercy on him, and Jasper is not going to be there to stop me" she said as she walked, and with every step she made, she screamed tiredness and exhaustion.

"Get in the car, please I will be right back" I said to her while opening the car door to her. Bosnie and Angie and Stephan were already in her car driving home and she was in the passenger sit of my truck.

"Carlile, I am sorry things ended like this, understand that she is a newborn and well.. Edward is Edward. Please forgive me if I lied to you before, but it was not my place to tell you where she was if she didn't want to be found" I said to Carlile while he helped Edward into the car.

"Don't worry son, I understand, but please make her see things the right way, this was is nonsense, maybe there is a way she can deal with this contract. And Edward, he was warned and he didn't listen, so to be clear, you still part of my family and so it's Bella. We love you, Esme and I, as our children, please do tell Bella, son" he said I just nodded. There is the father I knew not the one before.

I turn to the truck "jasper…" Edward called and I turned around.. "Take cares of her, please, tell her that I am sorry and I won't bother you two, I understand now I lost her forever" he said almost ending as a whisper. I nodded and saw their car drive away.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! HOW CAN I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT..**_


	19. AS I LOVE YOU

SM is the best, she owns everything!

Chapter 19

BPOV.

Never in my life would I have imagined I could become react like that in matters of seconds. I don't know what came over me, but when I saw Edward launching toward Jasper, I couldn't bare it; my brain just snap. I know that jasper can take care of himself but Edward was being absurd.

When I was human in forks and even as a singer; I heard so many times and so many stories about when the monster inside a vampire comes underneath the surface; it nearly impossible for it to go back in, but I never imagined I was going to be in that situation someday. I have expected to have all the newborn rage but it never came, until this day.

Let me tell you that IT FELT SO FUCKING GOOODDD!!! All my frustrations, all the anger and the feelings I had buried inside of me since I was 18 years old got out.

I wanted to kill Edward I wanted him to pay for all my suffering and his intrusion now that I was happy again. He always comes in the wrong time, the time when I am recovering and I always slip, but not now; Now Jasper was not recovering, Jasper was not rebound, Jasper was the one I was waiting for, the one who is going to make me happy; more happy than I will ever be.

I was so determine to kill him until I heard Jasper voice, and then I actually saw his face; that face full of anguish and fright. He was scared, but the worst thing was He was scare of ME. That really shocked me, so I managed to calm down. I manage let down my shield.

I don't know if it was because of his powers or because of his mere presence, but my shield drop, my eyes return into their normal state and I couldn't hear the screaming anymore. After I realize the power that Jasper had in me, I would never believe it if someone told me; In that moment I knew that he was going to be either my happiness or my doom.

Then he said those words, I told me he loved me, that he was scare, he made me promise to never shot him down again, he felt hopeless as I did, that convince me that he was my happiness. I was going to be extremely happy for the first time in my life.

While walking to the trunk, all my feelings came back, but I was surprised that some how I felt relieve, as I sighed a new bag arrived, I began feeling guilty, a huge amount of it. Not only for Edward, but because of Alice, I read it in Edward's mind.

I saw how Alice was devastated and hurt. Then it hit me, I remember the conversation I had with her in my house, I knew this; she had told me that Jasper left her and she was in pain but copping and here I am with HER husband. But then again I can't control how fall for I have fallen in love.

Now there was the guilt for Edward, I know he loves me, he worshiped me but it was too late for him to acknowledge this. I don't feel the same for him anymore. He destroy everything when he left, but again I fell for him when he came back, and again he showed me that he would never changed, he was always a drama king.

I looked at the window and try to avoid my faces and repress them inside so Jasper would not realize them but it was too late, he read my face and my feelings within a second.

"Bella, I am sorry that I didn't listen before, I should have back up when you told me, I should walk away and not let him tease me and get to me, I am sorry you had to see that. The monster in you should have never come out" Jasper said and gave my hand a kind squeezed.

"Jasper, don't be sorry, it is not your fault, it is no one fault, this just happened, let just forget it and continue with our life together, my love" I knew that I have to reassure him.

"Bella, if you think that. Why do you look so guilty? **If **you have already forgotten it, why are you feeling remorse?" jasper said and I look at him. He then pulled over on one side of the road and looked at me.

"Jasper, I don't know, I….. Alice… Edward… it is all confusing and…" he cut me off there.

"Bella, my relationship with Alice was over before I found you, so erase that thought".

"Now regarding Edward, he will be fine, I felt his feelings, he loves the _idea_ of you, not you, and He is still waiting for the Bella he felt behind; the Bella that worshiped him like a god. So when he realized today that Bella, the one he knew; wasn't there anymore, he just got scared and he felt useless after understanding that He was wrong all along." Jasper took a long breath before speaking again.

"Bella, my girl, Are you sure you want to be with me, I can wait, this……" he gesture the two of us……. "THIS can wait until you are ready, until you feel free to devote to me as I will to you" he finished and place his hand on my cheeks; I close my eyes and lean to his hand.

"Jasper, I love you, I am sure of that, I will commit to you full speed, I want this now, I am ready _at the present_, So now that we have that out of our head, let get to the house, I need a shower and you need it too" I said lighten up the mood a little.

"Your wish is my command, mon amie!! Jasper said, starting on the car and winking at me.

"Ohh really, well……. I was just thinking that maybe later after our shower I can model you some little outfits that I bought today, I need to get a masculine opinion" I said as I send him some lust feeling to see how he reacted, he smiled and I notice his eyes were back and lusty.

"Well, miss, you have found your masculine opinion, and don't get the idea you will ever look or request another masculine opinion other than MINE, Miss Swan" he grabbed my hand and kiss my palms making me tremble a little.

"Over possessive much?" I said and laugh as his reaction.

"Oh, you have no idea" he said while parking the car in the garage.

"Well, I guess I would have to find out" I said while tilting my hole torso in his body, putting my hands in his thighs and giving him a peck kiss on the cheek. "Meet you in front of the chimenea, mi amor!!! OK?.. In 10 minutes" I said running toward the house and into my room. I smile at this; he spoke to mi in French so I replay some lines in Spanish.

Ten minutes past really fast, I had already taken a shower and I was getting dress, I decided I was going to show him my little new baby that I have bought on line, actually that why I wanted to go to town today, I needed to go to the post office to picked it up.

It was VS logo lace halter babydoll, it was cherry color, it adjust in the neck so my boobs really pop up, and to make my outfit complete it has cute little matching color panties, in the light you can see my white skin under it, it left almost nothing for the imagination.

I just love it. _Victoria's secret enterprise is the best_ I thought while I stared at myself in the mirror a little nervous and uncertain about If I was going to pull this off. I wanted to seduce him tonight; I want to assure him that I was his in everyway. So I put on my back stilettos and prey I don't fall on my feet tonight. For a vampire I can be a little clumsy sometimes.

So after a few second of breathing in and out; I peak my head out of the room and saw Jasper laying in the sofa couch by the fire, his eyes were close, he look so peaceful, so I thought this is my change.

I open the door and breathe once again. _For Christ sake!!!! Bella you are a powerful being and you are afraid of your boyfriend? Was he my boyfriend? OH shit.. FUCK that, here I go!!_

"So" I said and walked out of the room; he open his eyes and when he saw me his eyes got wide and his breathing winch a little; his eyes immediately were black as night. I couldn't help it, I smirk a little. He hasn't said anything yet, OH SHIT!!! I TOOK HIS BREATH AWAY!!!.

"What do you think?..." I said walking around to place myself in front of him, I gave a little round and move my arms over my waist. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"Jasper????" I said and wave my hand in front of him. After a few seconds, he started to breath again.

"Well, I guess, you don't like it, so I am going to bed" I said and turn around, waving my hair over my shoulder.

JPOV.

I am waiting for her in the living room, thinking about the beautiful woman that was in that room. I heard her move around the room, scanning things, sighing and feeling… nervous?

I close my eyes and tried to relax a little, I am trying to control my breathing, I was about to kick that door open and pull Bella to the bed, I was lost in thought when I heard her move out of the room, I didn't open my eyes yet, I couldn't I was really nervous too, I felt like a teenager, shit I felt as a virgin!!.

Then she spoke and I was lost in her voice, I thought that my feelings couldn't get worst, but I was wrong.

"So" she said and I heard her close the door behind her, she spoke very casual, so I thought this was just a conversation evening, but when I open my eyes I saw her, OHH SHIT!! She had this little babydoll on, cherry color, I hate that color but in her it was heaven, it has a V long form that landed in her boobs perfectly. The little outfit was almost translucent so it let a little for the imagination, I was speech less, and then she spoke again.

"What do you think?..." she said while walking in front of me, moving her arms around her body, this made my cock strained against my jeans. I was lost in the view; her beauty was out of this world. I knew she was talking to me but I could say anything, _SHIT, she was going to be the death of me!! Talked to her dumb shit.. Grab your shit together _

"Jasper????" she said and started to breath again.

"well, I guess, you don't like it, so I am going to bed" After that I snap, I almost slap myself, I couldn't hold it anymore, I will let my monster kick in, so I run to her toasting her around so she could see me and I could see her. I saw and felt nothing but lust, so I made my move.

I pushed her against the wall, slamming myself too, as our body made contact a loud thud appeared. I didn't want any space between us. Her body molded to mine and she whimpered as I cupped her ass and lifted her up, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"Jasper…" she said and wrapped her legs around my waist and started to grind against me. She held onto me with one hand while the other was unzipping my jeans, taking them and my underwear down. _This woman was a vixen_

"I need to feel you inside me." She panted in my ear and biting it hard. I moan and growl at this, my obvious erection leaving my desire for her out of the dark.

"Anything for you, darling" She gasped and moaned as I thrust inside her hard, feeling her wet and ready for me. SHIT!! She was so fucking wet and tight.

"Fuck… umm… Fuck… Jazz" she moaned, breathless, raking her fingers through my hair, rocking her hips to me.

I start moving her up and down on my cock as I run to the bedroom, kissing her lips, feeling her tongue in my mouth. I wanted that mouth on my cock; I wanted to feel her sucking and licking me until I come. But that would have to wait.

We lay on the bed, me still moving inside her. She spread her legs wide, as I move mine hands along her body feeling her shudder at my touch. I felt how she scratch my back with her nails, I move my hands to her back lifting her as I thrust inside, leaning against her, rubbing her clit and feeling her start to tighten even more, moaning louder, almost screaming out of pleasure. I don't how long I would last with her sounds, they were making me crazy.

"let me hear that sweet voice, I want to hear you scream my name." I whispered in her ear, and biting it down.

"Harder, FUCK… Jasper… umm, harder!" she growl at me and bit my shoulder, I felt her venom sting a little but I didn't care, _this _in the vampire world was a mark of state, she was claiming as hers. I think she did it unconsciously, but still was a claim that I was happy to receive any time. I have so many scars and I hate each one of them, but his one, I was happily to accept.

I pushed her deeper into the bed and snapped my hips as hard as a vampire could, (_thank god this was an iron bed or we would have to buy a new one_.) relishing the slapping of our bodies together.

"Shit…. Bella…….. ahhh… so good… wet… tell me how I made you feel…." I thrust harder…"does that made you feel good"… I thrust even more and I got what I wanted.

"ahhh.. Fuck.. Yessss…. Jasper….. so good……..I….. I am…………. Gonna………..cum…….. can………ahhhhh!" she couldn't even say a straight line. These send me even higher.

And between moan and growls her hands form a fist intertwined with the sheet as she tighten her walls and… screamed when her climax hit. She came so hard, drawing me with her. I had no control over the grunting escaping me as I came. I collapsed over her, not worrying about the weigh, we were vampires, we are strong, I was still twitching inside her, her breathing coming in a regular rate, mine as well. Not that we need air, but still feel the need.

As our breathing calmed, I laid down next to her; pulling her to my chest. I smoothed the hair away from her face, running my hands from her hair to her body, I could lie like this forever, and I could do this for eternity and never get tired. She then looked at me

"I hope so" she said as she kissed my bare chest. She heard my thought, FUCK!!.

"Well, miss Swan Didn't your parents tell you it is bad manners you listen to people's thoughts?" I said and peck her nose.

"mmm.. yes.. I think so, but I was never I good learner" she said the laziest way she had ever spoke to me.

I kiss her again; I could never get enough of her. "Not hopes, baby, securities, I will never grow tired of you and your body" I said and hugged her tide. After I said that I am sure she snaps out of her little bubble. She lifted herself up, so she was facing me.

"Really?". I nodded. "Well, I am glad you said that, because I am not done yet" she said and as she move over me, her legs strangling my thighs. She hovering me. She had the most amazing body I have ever seen.

"I am not done either" I said while I held her hips tightly and started lifting my hips, grinding into her, she moan as I did this, she is a little vixen,_ Thank the gods that I am a vampire because as human I wouldn't be able to keep up with her._

Her sounds went straight through my body like thunder, I lift her up enough to position my full now erection right at her entrance. She was already wet; she slide down into me, burying me deep inside.

I looked at her, seeing her move above me, caressing me, filling me with love and passion. I would stare at her not wanting to miss a second of her passion and love for me.

"Jazz, mmm, you feel so good inside me." I pull her down to me, hugging, kissing, touching. We were making love this time. Now it's all of us. We were giving ourselves to one another.

"I've waited so long for you". I rolled us over feeling her under me, keeping contact with her skin, her wonderful scent. We move in synchronic. We were moaning, growling, and whispering sweet things to one another.

I could feel her getting closer, her movements becoming more urgent, feeling her tighten around me, I lift her leg to my shoulder, so I could thrust deeper, steady until she started quivering, her legs shaking, her walls tauten around me.

There was nothing left to hold back, I thrust deeper still, both of us coming together as one; as it was meant to be. We stay in bed making love almost all night and the next day, just admiring our love. Until I realize there was one thing that needed to be taken care of. I needed to clear this out before it turn into a difficult situation, hating what I was going to do I talked to her.

"Bella?" I said caressing her cheek; her eyes were close as if she was sleeping.

"mmm" was all she said.

"We need to talk, baby" I said and she open her eyes to look at me, her eyebrows were frowning.

"What about?". She said.

"well, if we want to live in peace, baby, we need to take care of the contract you have with Aro and his brothers, they are never gonna let us be, if it is not arranged" I said knowing that this wasn't the place and time, but this was urgent and we let it drop to long.

"There is nothing to arranged, I made it clear to Felix, and so let them come" she said sitting on the bed pouting. I knew this was a bad timing. I sighed

"Babe, I know you don't want to talk about this, but we need to, so stop pouting and come back here" I said pushing her to me with my right arm.

She pushed my arm and stood from the bed.. "No thank you, I need a shower" she said angry at me for killing the mood. I remembered,, I need to be the grown up.

"Bella, quit being a brat and let try to solve this, so we can go back to our little bubble, baby" I said getting up and hugging her from behind, we were naked hugging.. Mmmmmm.. NO FOCUS!

"I won't go there to arrange anything, I don't have to do anything I don't want to, so if they want war, they will have war, I am sure I can manage it very well" she said, trying to let go of my hold.

"I know you are capable of killing a full army, but if we can solve this another way, we need to discussed it, and don't try to push me away!" I said tighten up my hold on her, she relaxed a little, knowing that I was right.

"ok, BUT I won't go to Volterra, if they want to solve this out, they have to come to our territory and I don't want any of the Cullen's here, this is Voltuori and Bella Swan's contract, not third parties" she said and I felt I little hurt.

"So you don't want me there then?" I said and turning her to face me.

"Of course I do, I am just referring to Alice, Carlile, Esme, Emmet and Edward, I would not put them in risk, but you.. On the other hand.. You are well protected, my love. Apparently my shields has a mind of its own and turns on as the sight of danger near you" she said with a little smile on her face.

"Really?.. Well I guess even your super ego loves me" I said between kisses around her face, she giggle a little. I spank her ass a little and she jump in surprise. I laugh.

"ok, my love, we need to take a shower and go ask the brother for any suggestions" I carried Bella toward the bathroom so we could shower laughing of what I have just done.

Indeed we will have to find a way to solve this, because a few or a lot of people could end up really hurt, and by people I mean Bella's parents. Aro knows they are Bella's weakness. Or even the pack, this was not an option anymore; it was a duty for me.

**So ok, this is chapter 19 and I have a lot of hits and visits to the story and I have a lot of alerts, but why don't I get reviews. If you don't review I don't know if you like my story. By the way..**

**Thank you very much for the people that review every time I post, you make my day. I hope you like this chapter and really enjoy the lemons.. Next chapter will be on this weekend..**


	20. BETRAYED

I don't own anything, but I dream of it…. Does that count?

I really hope you enjoy this one.

Sorry for the Angst/hurt chapter, but it is needed in order to solve the plot of my story.

Chapter 20.

BPOV

Jasper led me to the shower and I couldn't object with him, after this few hours, he had shown me that he loved me more than I expected him to. He gave himself to me completely as I did to him. I never thought that I could ever love like this.

I was still in cloud nine when he decided to ruin our moments and talked about that stupid deal with the Voltuori, which by the way I knew I was forgetting something about it, but my mind don't seem to cooperate with me.

It was something important for sure because every time I try to remember it connected with Aro and Marcus but I don't know what yet. I would have to try to use my powers in me just to remember, maybe they work. This thing could mean my destruction or my salvation that was for sure.

Jasper took a shower with me, always caressing my body with his long hands, who by the way work amaaazing!!! We spend almost three hours in there, but we were interrupted by Stephan who, out of nowhere wanted to have a serious talked to Jasper. I wonder what about.

"I have to see what they want; you can go for a little hunt first and then come find me so we can talked to them together, ok, my love?" Jasper said kissing my nose. How can I deny him anything, if he looked at me like that? I just nodded.

"I will go hunting then, I will try to come back as soon as possible." I grab a towel and starting drying him off

"Mmm... that feels great... How can I be able to shower by myself anymore if you spoil me such? He sighed and I smiled a little knowing that I wasn't able to do it anymore, not without him.

"Well, that is easily arranged... **We** don't ever have to shower alone" I kissed his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Will you take the car? He said grabbing my chin so he could see my eyes, for some reason he loves them, he said that they are the most beautiful thing he has ever look at.

"I don't know…mm... I think I don't want to go far, so I won't take the car, I am going to run this time." I grab a jump suit and a tank top. And he got dress in jeans and a shirt.

"Ok, hurry back to me, I have to go; have a great hunting..." he said as he filled my face with peck kisses.

"I love you, you know? I think I have never loved anyone this much... I will me lost with out you now… Jasper?" I said and look at this eyes, I wanted to make perfectly clear my feeling for him.

"I feel your love and believe me... I love you more..." he interrupted my thoughts.

"Jasper, what I meant was that I completely trust you know. I would do what ever you want me to do so this relationship works for eternity... _**Hell**_ I even get married if you want me to and believe **me**... That for me is a huge step" I chuckle thinking this was really true, for me marriage was not an option, but for him it is, so I was willing to do it just to make him happy.

Alice once told me that vampire of the 1900´s or ever 1800´s centuries were fond on marriage and they are devoted to it. So I knew that Jasper believe in marriage as he believe that the sky is blue.

"Bella... Baby… I love you. I really do and I would never make you do something you don't want to do. Marriage right now it is not in our schedules, I think we should spend time together and then make the decision together as a couple, but when that times comes if you are not up to. I will be with you.

"Marriage is a promise that doesn't need to be mark on paper to make it official. So why don't you stop thinking nonsense and go hunting" he said I felt annoy and a little hurt. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself, SHIT I NEED TO HUNT… HUNGER MUST BE GETTING TO ME!

"I think… I really need to hunt... But you miss my point... What I was referring is; I do trust you... And that I have never trusted anyone before as much as I do you... The marriage thing was just an example… but thank you for clearing things for me." I said a little angry... OHH WHY ON EARTH AM I ACTING THIS WAY... IS THIS WHAT GIRLS THINK AFTER SEX?

"Ohh Bella, my silly girl, I know… I was just kidding, baby, I wanted to see how you reacted but I think I have over done it, because I feel you are really angry and hurt" he said while surrounding his arms on my waist and pulling me to him.

"Dim-witted!! You really hurt me you know... Here I am pouring my feelings and you are joking?" I said pushing him off me.

"Bella, come on…. I won't ever do it again… I cross my heart and hope to die..." he said and doggy faces me... AAHH... shit! Well there goes all the anger. I laughed and he smiled.

"Come let's go you jerk... I will be back in a couple so you have time to talk to your brothers and then we are returning here so you can amend what you just did." I pull him out the door with our hands holding.

We reached the house and his brothers were sitting in the study room, I kissed jasper and said my goodbyes to him, I was glowing and I was happy. So I let my shield down for a moment. That is when I heard Demark thoughts.

_This is our time to revenge every single humiliation that they put us to, now that he did what he was told to do.__ We knew he was going to accomplish his mission. His powers are wonderful. _

What?? What mission? I was confused and more aware of my surrounding; I notice that Bosnie was in there with them and Angie too. They were silent and waiting for Jasper. Then I looked at Jasper he had a genuine smile that I am sure was for me.

His eyes were livid with love and happiness. So I erase what Demark said and smiled back at him with out asking questions, I will get them later, I want to know about his mission he was on.

I left the house to hunt, my mind wouldn't cooperate with me, it kept thinking about that thought, I was near town; really anxious, I know I couldn't hunt like this.

I was 4 minutes away from the house, so I made up my mind; I had to find out about it. So I turn around and started to run to the house; using my shield in full force so nor my feelings or smell could be identified.

JPOV

I am for the first time in my hundred and some thing years... Happy, in love and complete. Bella made me like this; she is my light, my whole universe. I really enjoyed fooling around with her in the bathroom, she was really serious about the marriage thing, and I was amaze on realizing that I wanted her to become mine, legally and spiritually.

So when she got mad at me because of my prank, I back off and try to cheer up the environment by putting my doggy face, which by the way I notice it has a pretty good reaction on my favor.

I am piss at Stephan for coming and interrupting us, the moment that I spent with her were amazing, incredible... We click together perfectly. And my brother came to bust the bubble we were.

I was in the house now, Bella was hunting and I was mad at them, so I came to the study and looked at their faces, but I was hit by feelings that assure me that this conversation was not going to end up good neither for Bella and Me. Stephan was feeling smug and confident and Demark was revengeful and proud? but of who?.... Me… but why?? Well I had to find out. I notice Bosnie and Angie sitting there too. This was strange.

"What do you need?" I asked them, as they turned to looked at me and smile.

"Well, brother so good for you to joined us and step out of that cottage." Demark said and I glared at him

"We need to talk something serious" Stephan said with a face that even I couldn't read.

"What is it? I sat down in front of them.

"This is a coven matter and I expect your behavior to act like the one of the leader that you are" Stephan said and I looked at him frowning my eyebrow.

"So... if this is a coven meeting... Why the fuck was Bella not invited?" I said while getting up.

"because then she will know that you are tricking her into trusting you, and that it was our plan since the beginning; since Bosnie and Angie knows about it we don't see the trouble of them here, But Bella on the other hand would not be happy to hear this" Demark pointed at the two girls who looked at me very disapprovingly.

"First I AM NOT TRICKING HER… I really love her and second I didn't agree to take part of your little mush revenge that you dream of." I said already at the door but I couldn't let myself to go.

"Jasper, this is our perfect opportunity, the Voltuori will come for her and she will use her powers to protect you, they will be dead and we will rule again" Stephan added.

"Don't you see...? Brother… you earned her trust... She will do anything just to protect you… either you love her or not." Bosnie said and I was just speechless. This conversation should not be happening. I shook my head to them.

"I won't put Bella in danger…." Why on earth I still here I should be looking for my Bella and run from all this power lust.

"Jasper… I know I don't know you for so long but… I know Bella and she really trust you, she will kill for you and they will die... This is the only way we could ever lived in peace" Angie said as she stand up and sit beside Stephan. She kissed his cheek and he placed his arms around her... WHAT????

"You see jasper, even Angie agrees..." Bosnie said.

"Here is the plan, they will come looking for her and you will encourage her and convince her that killing them is the best thing to do... This was the plan all along" Stephan said and I interrupted him.

"She won't..." I knew she will but I don't want her in that position, I will not jeopardize her life. I love her enough to die if the situation presented.

"Yes she will, and if she doesn't you will convince her... Like you convince her that you loved her" Demark added, I knew I had to fight back at his statement but I was interrupted by I huge and loud thud.

We were all stunt to see the door of the house in millions of shreds and Bella standing in the middle of it... _SHIT!!! SHE HEARD THE CONVERSATION_…. she stood there her eyes as back as night staring into space...

BPOV.

As I reach the house I felt really happy because I was going to surprised Jasper, he was going to be in high spirits when he saw me. And then we will talk to the brothers and I will take care of the Voltuori situation.

I could hear a conversation taking place in the study room. So I slow my pace and I stood very still near the door so I could hear what they were saying. That is when Angie spoke and my world came crashing down.

"Jasper… I know I don't know you for so long but… I know Bella and she really trust you, she will kill for you and they will die... This is the only way we could ever lived in peace" why is Angie there. Who will die? Why are they talking to Jasper like that…? I am lost but I continue listening so I could understand more.

"You see jasper, even Angie agrees..." Bosnie said; she sounding like reassuring a point to him, Jasper still hadn't said anything.

"Here is the plan, they will come looking for her and you will encourage her and convince her that killing them is the best thing to do.. This was the plan all along" Stephan talked and I realized that they were talking about the Voltuori.

"She won't..." Jasper said with a monotone voice. This hurt me I thought he trusted me. I will kill whoever he wanted me to kill for him.

"Yes she will, and if she doesn't **you** will convince her... Like you convince her that you loved her" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Convinced ME... Then all went blank... All the pet talk; all the things, all the love he gave me was a LIE… just to get their revenge… this was all a lie from the beginning.

I felt my anger building inside of me. I was betrayed. All of them betrayed me. Just for what… revenge…. But what hurt the most was that I believe the lies HE told me … I gave myself completely to him. That's when it happened. My powers kick in and I bust the doors open. I stood in front on them books flying and the fire place in flames so high that it reached the ceiling.

"Bella…." Jasper said and I throw all the CD´s that were on the shelves. They flew like sharp knives to him. I was livid...

"YOU SICK FUCK!!!!! I TRUSTED YOU…. I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU…. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN YOUR BROTHER!!!!!! I said and he tried to reach me... I press my shield hard and he landed against the wall living a big hole.

"Bella, please calm down..." Angie was next… I looked at her, and I raise my hand and press them together imagining it was her neck... She started to scream… in my head I was crushing all her bones, her skull, her spine... And it was happening.

"Bella, stop… I LOVE YOU... it was never a lie… I fell in love with you… listen to me…… FUCK… LOOK AT ME!!!! Jasper yell and I shook my head concentrating even more... But this time thinking about Stephan and Demark, they started screaming in pain too.

I looked at jasper and saw pain in his eyes... I saw my life ending... If he didn't love me, I would die. I will surrender to the Voltuori to die. But he will die too. I let go of the rest and concentrated on jasper. He was in pain. I had to speak my mind to him.

"The first time I saw you... I hated you... You were the reason why Edward left me... **you** were the reason why I wanted to die for so many years, but then that hate started changing… it grew into something else.. It grew into love, passion and happiness... But even though I love you, I didn't give myself to you...

"I thought you could never love me, I was sure of that... But then you came with your shiny armor and defend me, teach me... Protected me, so I said... _**WOW**_ for the first time someone love _me_ and I gave myself completely. I would have died for you. I would have done anything just to see the smile on your face. But now I know that it was all a lie... A FUCKING CHARADE…." I was sobbing in the final lines; my shield held still and strong

"NO, Bella, I LOVE YOU, it was never a lie, I did those things because I love you since the first time I saw you here. I almost think that I love you back then in Forks, but I was too weak to acknowledge it, please believe me." Jasper held his hand to reach me but my shield shock him; his eyes were full of pain and regret but there was something more... So I open up and read his thoughts.

_God!! I will lose her because I couldn't defend our love, she will never believe me now, I should have never agree with Stephan, I do Love her more than anything. __ BELLA I LOVE YOU... PLEASE FORGIVE ME..._

This last thing was too much for me. I need to go; I need to run away from here, if I continue looking at him. I was going to fall in his web. So I turn around and look at my nearly future one more time.

"Sorry I don't" I said to him looking over my shoulders and I ran as far from there as possible... Sobbing… I will go to my death.

I ran for three days without stopping, until I reach the Volterra gates, I sighed when I looked at my final destiny, maybe I am just not allowed to be happy.

Thinking about it, it is really easy, first I felt in love with Edward and he left me, I was so broken I suffer several breakdowns before almost being fine, then when I was beginning to feel good, Aro came and let me no choice but to made a deal with them, after I was accustom with my new life, Edward came back and brought back memories it was then when I realize that I was much better, I decided to be free.

Being free was not easy, running for Edward and the Voltuori brought me to Stephan and Demark who let me no choice but to joy them, I really thought that I was going to be happy this time, I thought things were going to be easy and smooth, but I guess I am not right.

Life is never easy, even if you fight it, you get bump to the ground, even if you try to sail with it, it carries to the dark waters on its own rhythm. So I am here; in dark waters again, the difference is that this time I will not fight back, I will surrender to the dark.

So I walked pass the gates of Volterra, it is a small town, but with big insight. I reach the main tower and I could see the creepy building where they rule, I walk through an alley when suddenly I was ambush and thrown to a wall. I close my eyes shot, but when I opened them.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you stupid? Bella" Alice said growling at me.

"Alice let go… I am here to talk to Aro, to finish the contract" I was surprised to notice she was growling at me, she was always so happy and self center that it made quite an impression.

"Bella, I have seen what is the outcome of your actions, and they don't resolve good, you will be miserable and literally died" she said taking little breaths.

"I am dead, Alice, remember?" I gesture my body up and down.

"No, your soul will die, Bella, and with that you are as much as dead."

"I have nothing to live for, so if you please let me go, I have business to attend" I moved her and keep waking.

"They are going to kill him, you know? They will make you kill him and he will not fight back, I know, I seen it" she whisper so low that I sound like she was crying.

"I would never to that, Alice. Edward was right you know... He doesn't love me, He was using me so they can revenge their misfortune" I lean against the wall, placing my hands on my face. The pain was to great to hold straight.

"WHAT THE FUCK….. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDDING ME!! She yelled and I jump in surprise.

"Alice!!!"

"No, you listen to me Bella, and listen to me good cause I will only say this once, so you better put that brain of your in motion." Alice demanded and I nodded.

"I let jasper go, I could have fought for him, but I saw how much he would love you, I saw how he will devote himself to you... and that destroy me, but I let him go."

"Jasper did agree to help them, but he loves you, he worships you, and if you continue in this path he will die for you, and he will die thinking that you never forgive him. Now get your shit together, quit being the fucking victim and go safe your family, because….. Bella HE IS your family" she ended almost screaming at me and I was just staring at her, she had never spoken to me this way.

"Alice…. I... does he really loves me?" OH my god… I was so stupid, he did love me, and I knew this, I remember his thoughts back at the house. I admitted he loves me and yet I ran.

"Ohh Bella, he does…." She suddenly stopped talking and her eyes went blank, she was having a vision... "Ohh NO" she said...

"What Alice?" I shake her shoulders.

"Bella, you need to go, they decided to ambush the house and they are going to kill everyone when they see you are not there… Bella… they are going to Kill Jasper" I gasp and I knew what I had to do, I must safe him, I love him and he loves me back.

"Thank you Alice... I love you so much sister" I hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"Go Bella, we meet again soon." She hugged me back and I turn to ran. Before I reach the gates I heard her last words.

"Take care of him for me, make him happy, he deserved it, trust your heart to him and you will be happy… bye sister." I smile at this knowing that Alice has help me in so many ways overpowering her hurt and anguish for us.

And I ran as fast as I use my shield as wings, I manage almost to float; I was running to safe my happiness and my future.

Well, how is it, I hope you like it... Let me know… next chapter this weekend. By the way let me know if you liked this rude Alice... I love it... I think happy Alice over do it...


	21. I AM BETTER NEAR TO YOU

Hope you like this one. By the way this quote is my favorite; I think it explains what love is. I actually relay too much in it. I hope you like it.

I don't own anything…. Only myself.

Chapter 21

_Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part._

_Because this is what love is; Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, and it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are._

_Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. It has roots that grow towards each other underground, and when the entire pretty blossom had fallen from the branches its find t__hat it is one tree and not two._

JPOV.

I watched horrified as Bella ran away from me, I couldn't reached her, she had her shield all the time, I couldn't explain to her that it was all a mistake. It was true that at first there was a plan but I never agreed to it. I did felt for her, I did; with all my heart and now my heart was shred into millions of pieces.

I watched the other who had terror in their faces, I am positive that they didn't see this coming, this conversation was not the way my brothers intended to end, but it was their fault; their thirsts for blood and power. This was their destruction and they had brought me down with them.

I was on the floor, the room was a complete mass of destruction; my windows were broken and glass all over the floor. The fire place was completely burn and so were the portrait there was above it.

As soon as Bosnie came to her sense she called some guard that live on the other side of the property to start cleaning, maybe this was her way on coping.

Stephan and Demark were making already strategies about how to get her back. I was just numb, for the first time in my life and non living life my powers were shut down, I didn't feel anything and I didn't sense anyone.

"Jasper, I am sorry, believe when I say this, I love Bella very much but I think that the Voltuori are truly a threat to us and Bella is the best solution, she could end this power lust war once and for all."

"I am sorry she thinks you betray her, that **we** betray her, I was just speaking my mind." Angie approached me and tried to comfort me; I shook her hand off and stare at her.

"YOU are fucking sorry?.. **You.**. That allude her with your shyness and fool her not showing your intentions all along.. When were you going to tell her you had become close to Stephan."

"You were her only friend and you took sides. I didn't take any sides but you did, you are worst than me." I said and walked toward the door, I had to find her, and I had to explain myself.

"yes, I took sides, I have a mind of my own, you know, and I am truly sorry she believes that I betray her but if to deceive is to speak my mind, well I guess I did, and by the way, my relationship with your brother happened when you two were busy with one another, she was so overwhelm by the feelings she has for you that I didn't want to let my feelings disturb her, so.. I guess WE both fuck this up." She turned around and started helping Bosnie with the cleaning.

I went to the cottage and started making plans on how to get my Bella back; I have to find a way for her to forgive me before she does something she regrets.

The nights I spend on my room, thinking of how to get Bella did me good, I think things over, and I realize that I was no different that Edward, I was worst.

I took three guards with me into town to look for her but she was not there, we cover all the places it was possible for her to be; but there was no Bella. It was the fifth day that she left and I don't know what to do. I am desperate; I need to find her before Aro did, I am affirmative that they will look for her to finish the contract.

In the time that I have been here, the numbers of guards in the property were short; we had 15 vampires that cover all the property with guard dogs. They walked around the property making sure that no unwelcome guess surprised us.

I am in charge of giving them their roles. Today I had to take my sorrow again and walked to the guard cottage and give specific roles to them.

The following 3 hours I spend in there, I was giving directions and commands, they were going to divide into 3 groups of five and they were going to search in three different countries, and when they found her, they are going to called me, **not** approach her, so I could come and try to talk to her.

I hope this plan work, the only problem was that the property was going to be unguarded for a week, my brothers were not happy, because they have major mental disorders; they think every one wants to kill them. I wonder if their conscience is too heavy for them.

Nevertheless they were not happy about my decisions with the guards, they didn't say anything, and they just accepted my decisions and mind their own business. I kept myself busy so I don't think about Bella too much; just the thought of her, hurt like a thousand knives on my death heart.

It was seven in the evening and I was returning form my hunt, I didn't want to hunt but if I was going to be presentable for Bella I had to do it. As I was getting close to the property I notice flames coming from the house and then I sense them Aro, Caius, Jean and Alec; they were in the house.

I ran as fast as I could to see the damage, _maybe they had Bella_, at this thought I ran as fast as I could, imploring that my love wasn't there with them. I was near the house and I saw my brothers knelt down in the ground and Bosnie and Angie were hugging sobbing frighten.

I slow my pace, knowing that if I ran they could hear me.

"tell me where she is?" Caius yell at them and hit Angie on the face, she yelled in pain.

"Aro, you understand this means war, you have broken into my house and…." Demark started but was stopped and then he started twisting on the ground it was then I saw Jean coming out of the cottage with a smile on her face.

"Jean, dear.. Did you find something". Aro said with a smirked on his face that I was sure I would be gladly take it out.

"No, master, her scent is not strong, she hasn't been here for several days, but Jasper scent is really strong, he must still here" Jean walked toward Alec and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Well… maybe we can persuade him to come out!" Caius said grabbing Bosnie by her hair, pulling her close to him. I was so disgusted by the image that I was pouring venom and my jaw was hardened out of anger.

"mmm.. You must be very important, scary cat, because I see the pain in the brothers face when I make you suffered, I will enjoy torturing you" Caius pull her hard by her hair and bit her shoulder, Bosnie screamed, the look on Demark and Stephan face was anguishing. She had become a daughter to them too.

"Please, she is not here, she left five days ago." Angie sobs between lines, crawling close to be hugged my Stephan.

"Where did she go to?" Alec spoke and looked at Angie.

"We don't know, we send the guard to find her but still nothing, please let us be" Angie responded and then she freeze, must be Alec's powers.

"it is not fun when they don't scream, Alec, so I would appreciate if you stop it and let her feel and scream for me when her time comes" Caius spoke and then He pull Bosnie's arm so hard that I could hear her joints separated themselves. Yet another scream came from Bosnie's lips.

"Aro…." Stephan said trying to get up but it was useless, every time they try to speak Jane would use her powers.

It was then I knew there going to kill my brothers if I didn't do something, I had to intervene and convince them that I know where Bella was, it would buy us some time, they would leave my brothers along, and they would take me with them. I am positive that when they realize I hoax them; I would die.

But if this means that I would save Bella and my new family; I will do it. I would save Bella because she will not return to me. She will think I didn't look for her and I know she was too stubborn to come back, and my brother will have time to escape. So I made the decision in that moment; to die for my love ones.

In my past I have done so many horrible things that I am sure Hell would not get me by surprised. It was time for me to do some good, it was time for me to prove to Bella that I did loved her, ever though she will never know this. So I walked to my fate.

"Aro.. I will take you to her" I shout at him, stepping out of the forest.

As I got near them, I was hit by an intensive pain, it was like fire running through my vein, but I didn't made a sound, I would not allow myself to scream in front of them.

"AAhh Jasper, the person we were looking for….. well one of them" Caius spoke and let go of Bosnie and came to pick me up.

"Jasper dear, so good of you to join us.. See; we have a kind of business with young Bella, so we came to settle it down" Aro looked at me and grab my hand. He was livid when he saw nothing in my mind. I am sure Demark was doing a little job there, and they were so stupid not to realize it.

Even though my brothers' powers were not amazing they come in handy. Stephan cam manipulate people's action and Demark can Shot power's down, so they must be in terrible pain, because they are not using their powers I full force.

"Why don't I see your mind jasper?" Oh shit, I have to lie.

"Well, this property is protected against any mind reading powers, you know to keep every one's privacy, Demark did it before we moved here" oh shit, I hope he buy it.

"Ok, then, were you saying something about the location of Bella?" Aro added.

"Yes, I will take you there, but you have to let my brothers and family go, they have no trouble with you, and then I will take you" I looked straight into his eyes making sure he understand my demands.

"Ok then, but if this is a **trick** of any kind, be sure that Jean will kill you and I will not be compassionate with your family subsequently" Aro nodded to Jean, and she droped the torture that was inflicted to my brothers.

I looked back at my brothers and saw gratitude and sorrow as they saw me get in the car with Aro and Caius while Alec and Jean got in another car. I was in the passenger sit and Caius was on the back, I guess he was guarding all my moves.

"So….. where to?" Aro said turning to main road, I had to think of a place that they will not suspect. Maybe a little town on the borders; it was 6 hours away in car and but only one hour running, so I guess that could be enough time for my brothers to get away.

"She is in a little town near the borders, its name is Tornio, it near the mountains, she needed time to think, that is why she went there. The house is very difficult to find so I will give you direction when we get there" I turn and looked at Caius who looked at me very suspicious maybe I am giving the information so easy.

"And why are you leading us to her, isn't she your mate?" Caius told me, I frown with the word mate, I hated that word. She is my partner, my love, my life.

"I am leading you to her, because I want this matter to be solve as inactive as possible so we can live our life in peace" I turn to look on the road.

"Ah Caius, don't be like that, Jasper knows what is best for his family and he knows that if he tries to betray us, this will not end well for either of them, right Jasper?" Aro said and I nodded.

The drive was silent, I was planning something in my head but I knew this was just I lost case. They will kill me when they figure things out.

BPOV

I ran into the woods near the property, and I notice smoke coming from the house.

"Oh no.. I am too late" I said and I kept running.

When I reach the house I notice Stephan, Demark and the girls were grabbing things out of the cars and placing then in Jasper's truck. I notice that Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

I slow my pace and it was then when Angie saw me and ran to me. I was so preoccupied that my anger subsided, all I could think was where Jasper was; am I too late?

"Oohh Bella, I am glad you are back, I am sorry.. Please forgive me" she said and try to hug me, I place my hand in front of her.

"No Angie, I don't forgive you, but I am willing to help, what happened here?" I said and it was Stephan who answered me.

"They came looking for you and destroy our home, they almost killed us but Jasper save us" he came near Angie and place his hand on her waist. She slant closer to him.

"Where is he?" I manage to say, I was getting panicky.

"they took him, I don't know where, but he said he knew where you were and that he was going to take them there, he exchange us for him." demark added.

"Exchange you, _**how**_?" I was about to break into sobs now, I **was** too late.

"His life for ours" Bosnie said while getting in the truck.

"WHAT!!!!!" I shouted. I was not really terrified, he was going to die and I was too late, I knelt to the ground and started shaking, I was having a panic attack.

My world become blank and I didn't know where they were, I didn't know where to start searching, I felt like if my whole life was pulling away from me. My inner self and the court of my soul was being pull outside and I didn't know what to do. I was sobbing so hard that I didn't realize that my phone was vibrating and followed by my ring tone. I pick it up with out seeing who was calling.

"Why on earth are you sobbing like a manic? Alice yelled at me.

"What?" I asked her so numb of the feeling of lost. I was so sure that I have lost him that I was already mourning the lost

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MOURNING JASPER DEATH IF HE IS STILL ALIVE, STUPID….. MOVE…DO SOMETHING!" she shouted.

"Alice, they are not here, they took him away, Alice… I lost him.. I don't know what to do" I told her between sobs. _How pathetic am I?_

"NO, Bella, I can't mess with fate but, Bella you have the right tools to make them go away and get your love back, you just need to stop this bullshit and think hard about it.. That is all I am going to say, I believe in you, but hurry up because fate is not written in stone" Alice said after that hung up and let me with my thoughts.

I stood up and walked toward my room, I needed to think. I needed to act as quickly as possible. I sat on the bed and decided I should take a shower.

"What is there for me? Ohh come on Bella, think!!" I whisper to myself. I heard the others leave in his truck, I am sure they were going to the other hide away in Russia.

I took the longest shower and then all came back to me. It all came crashing down; The reason why I had Aro in my hands; the reason why The Voltuori are going to fall out of their thrown.

_Flashback_

_I got in the hallways of the big house__ in Volterra, and I enter a room. It was dark. I search for the switch to turn on the lights. When I did, I saw that I was in like a library, full of books and historical objects._

_I began to look around amaze by the amount of literal figures and famous books I love, I was trying to absorber all this but suddenly I notice a black book in top of the shelves, I wonder was book it is, it looks old__, must be a novel. I thought._

_So curious as a cat, I got in the set of stairs and reach for the book, when I was about to touch it. I slip and try to hold myself with the books._

_I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but I didn't felt anything. I open my eyes and I saw that I was hanging from a book. That book didn't felt like the others, it was paste on the wood of the shelves. I grab the ladder again so I was safe. And I heard a noise. As I went down the ladder, I saw a little small door open, __**that door was not there when I came in: **__I thought. Curious again; I came to the little room, and in the middle of the room was a little golden box, in the front was a scripture. It said.. "LOVE DOES NOT CONQUER, POWER DOES"_

_I got confuse so I opened the little box and saw ashes and in the middle of them was a locket, the chain had a heart shape pin; I opened the locket and inside the pin a photo of a woman, a baby and……… MARCUS.._

"_SHIT" I said, I couldn't believe my eyes, then I heard a noise outside the library, so I rush myself out, but before I got out, I couldn't help myself I grab the box and got out of there as fast as I could._

"_¡ I AM SO DEAD AFTER THIS!" I said in the room. I looked at the clock. It was a quarter to six. Only fifteen minutes to go, and it will be twilight. I place the box on my backpack._

**End of flashback.**

"**oh my God!!!** I know why Alice said what she said.. I have to find that box, but where is it? I put it on my backpack; But my old things I don't know where they are. I ran outside and into the burned half-burned house.

As I started searching in the house, I remember that Bosnie was the one in charge of taking my things into the cottage, so I went there again. I started looking; throwing stuff, clothes, bags, everything inside my room. I had looked every where and it is not here.

"Come on Bella think!!!" I said to myself, I turn my head toward the closet and in the darkest place was a carton box on the top of the drawers; it was really buried inside. No wonder I didn't see it. I jump in the closet and open the box.

And there it was, on the bottom of old book and some clothes was my back pack, I grab it and open it, the golden box was still there, dusty but there. I took it and I started running.

I ran approximately 30 miles to the city before I realize I had no clue where the fuck I am going. "_Ohh shit Bella, seriously.. Your brain needs to start working, stop being stupid and act_" I said. I grab my phone and dial Alice. She picked up in the first ring.

"Bella, he is going to Tornio, I see a house on a hill, they will arrive there tomorrow at noon, and you can make it before they get there. It is a long drive by car but a short one running. When you get there, make sure you shield him first. Ok?" Alice didn't even let me speak.

"ok, Alice…. And Alice… thank you" I whisper on the phone, I know this must be hard for her. She was being a great woman.

"Bella, I am doing what is best for my family. Family stays together, so go get my NOW brother Back and your future……… and Bella… when you two are ready. Come back where you belong. You and Jasper are Cullens', never forget that. NOW GO!!!" she hung up the phone and I started running, this was going to be the longest hours of my life.

**Ok, I know you were confused about Angie position; with her being Bella's best friend, but she only spoke her mind. I think Bella overreact a little on everything. **

**But ok. Let me know what you think… I guess you didn't see that coming… the golden urn… I hope you still with me… lemons are coming!!!!**

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. WITHOUT WORDS

So here is the next one, I hope you like it… NOW I got a Beta I am sooo happy to say that she is the best!!!! Thank you sooo much for helping me _**J**_

I don't own anything!!! It is all SM master pieces!!

Chapter 22

JPOV.

There is nothing sadder in this life than to watch someone you love walk away after they have left you, as Bella did. I watched the distance between our two bodies expand until there was nothing left but empty space... and silence.

I would indeed die soon, but I would die knowing I touched her, kissed her; I would die knowing that every body part of my being, every part of my soul was devoted her. I will die a happy man.

We are still very far from Tornio; so many towns and cities we have driven driven through but I haven't come up with a solution for all this. This is a total mess. Aro seeking power and my brothers looking for revenge is what brought me here today; their stupidity and my stubbornness.

I am a soldier for God sake! I am not fucking scared. I will die fighting for what I believe it is right. Even though I know what is coming for me I am scared of my family's future, Stephan and Demark are stupid enough to start other plans against the Voltuori and they are going to get themselves killed, no doubt. I was petrified for Bella, she is new to this life and she gives herself up to her emotions.

So here I am in a car full of egocentric vampires with common goals; to rule the underworld.

"We are 100 miles from Tornio, when we get there, we need to hunt" My thoughts were interrupted by Caius.

"Of course, Call Jane and Alec and tell them our next stop. We will be arriving there in about 10 hours according with my driving" Aro looked at Caius from the mirror, Caius just nodded.

"Who would have thought that Bella would go to this little town to think?" Aro said smiling at the idea. If he even knew.

"We have a retiring Cabin in Seskäro Island, it is really nice and peaceful, it is the ideal place to rethink your decisions and by the way Tornio it is just in the way not our destination." I said to him and I stared into his eyes.

"And tell me, Jasper…. What does she need to think? Don't tell me she doubts her feelings for you and is thinking about returning to Edward dearest" Caius added with a smirk. _Ohh how much I want to tore the fucking smirk of his face. _

"No…" I growled. "She is not; she just went there to try to adjust to this new life. I was planning on going the next day to meet her there, but my plans were… interrupted" I looked at the window, letting them know that the conversation was over; I saw that it was going to be a sunny day. I keep wondering where Bella is? She has to be saved, she has to be.

BPOV

I ran as fast as I could to my destination, I got to Tornio in 2 hours. The snow was thick and the sun wasn't helping being modest, but I manage to arrive there. When I got into town, I grabbed the phone and called Alice, I needed to be sure that Jasper hadn't changed his mind. And I didn't know where they were going to be, I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Alice?" I sighed in relieved that she answered it. I wasn't sure of the connection here.

"No, it is not Alice, sorry to disappoint you" Edward spoke bitterly.

"Oh…. Well…… Can I speak to Alice, please?" I said wondering why she left her phone there, and why Edward answered it.

"She went hunting but she left you a message" I could almost see his face; his tighter teeth and his mouth frowning.

"Ok, what is the message?" I said not wanting to have this conversation with him.

"She says that they are going to the cabin in Seskäro Island" _And where the fuck is that place? I am so totally fucked! I don't know__ my way__ around here, I will get lost and I will be too late_, I thought.

"Ok. ..mmm…. thanks" I said assuming the conversation was over.

"No, there is more…. She says that you can not get lost; it is really easy to get there. You cross town and go to a place named The Path, there is a road that leads you to the Cabin, the cabin is just up on a little hill, near the cliff. She says you need to make sure you shield Jasper before you make a move" he was really trying to cover his anger but I could tell this was hard for him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your effort in delivering this massage for me; I know it must be hard for you to do this." I sighed feeling a little guilty about his suffering.

"I am doing this, because I realize that... As much as it pains me.. You love him and he loves you. He really does; maybe he was a fool but he does love you and it will kill me to see you lose him and he still is my brother, so…. Family sticks together...." Edward finished saying those things and I knew he means well. Maybe we can get passed this some day. I was in peace with myself, the guilt disappeared and I was ready to fight.

"Thank you Edward.. Tell Alice thank you for me. Bye" I said and hung up. I was really anxious, so I started running toward the cabin; the directions Alice give me were really accurate.

I walked to the cabin and tried to prepare everything. One more day and Jasper would be here. The Voltuori would go down; it is amazing how a single secret can destroy people, power, and rulers.

Many kingdoms were destroyed by unknown secrets, but I never thought vampires could be stupid enough to keep secrets knowing that eventually any lie comes to the surface; Especially if you live for eternity.

I took a look into the cabin; it was small, one single bedroom, fire place and a little living room. The furniture were rustic, red wooded coffee table and a set of fur couches, which by the way was really comfy. The bedroom was gorgeous, it had a Victorian four posted bed, made of wood, it seemed somebody comes very often to clean it, because the bed was made with some black and red beddings and there were some vanilla and strawberries potpourri on the night table. There was a little closet and a terrace with some summer chairs. The view was exquisite; you could see the ocean and smell the scent of salt and forest all around you.

I sat on the terrace for a long time admiring the place, I needed to relax, if I was going to do this I needed to be in peace with myself, and I had to be sure about what I was going to do.

Once I delivered the news to Aro, he would not be happy, he would try to fight for it, and if he leaves us alone and I get Jasper back, I know that means that he will not be in peace. He will not let this slide, maybe for a bit, but never forget. I will never live in peace with Jasper; we will always be covering our backs. That was not the life I wanted but it would be worth it. Jasper it is worth it!! And besides I want to see that asshole's face when I tell him. I bit my lips holding in a laugh.

I got up, shook my doubts away and used my powers to block all traces that I had ever been there. I went into the bedroom and sat still, waiting for them to come.

JPOV

It has been almost 13 hours and we are five minutes away from the cabin, I could smell the fire place burning, it had to be the cleaning lady, she comes to clean two times a week. Now I don't have any excuses for them. The cabin came into view and I could sense Aro´s anxiety and Caius's anger kicking in.

We got out of the car and I saw Jane getting out with Alec as well, _this is going to be fucking great!!_ I thought about the look in their faces when they realized I had tricked them. I would laugh at them, but then there is the other part; the part where they kill me. That was going to fucking hurt as hell!!

I walked toward the cabin and turned around, it was show time. I thought about how to deliver the news. I would start with the truth, stalling would only delay the future income.

"Well…. Aro, here we are, but I am sorry to disappoint you, she is not here." I said and turned around to meet their eyes.

"What do you mean She is not here, asshole" Jane walked forward to me, I almost expected the pain, I turned to Aro.

"Do you think I will be so fucking idiot to take you to her? To put her in danger, you stupid egocentric fucker, I LOVE HER, I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU TO HER" I growled and crouched knowing I will fight as hard as I could, so if they were going to killed me, they would have to work for it.

"YOU FUCK" Caius yell and launch at me, I anticipated his moves and I kick him on the chest, he landed on the car, leaving a big dent in it, he was going to be very angry.

"Caius…. calm down, brother, those savage ways are not longer required" Aro again made the fucking smirk. I snarl at him, he step back and Jane and Alec move in front of him.

"So, this is your civilized way?... Fucking paralyzing and burning for opponents with out giving them the change to defend themselves" I shouted at him.

"NO, I don't do anything, Jasper" his grin again but more evil …… "Jane dear, let's teach Jasper a lesson."

I lifted my face and look straight at him; I was not going to give them the pleasure of my screaming. I notice Jane frowning her eyebrow and Alec moving forward, but nothing happened. I don't feel anything. Then I heard her.

"Jane Dear, you are going to have a stroke, if that is possible for a vampire" Ohh FUCK, no no no no no.... What is she doing here? I turn around and there she was. More beautiful than ever with a smile so wide that angels would fall and go the hell for her.

"Bella? what are you…." I was confused, why the fuck was she here.. She wasn't supposed to be here.

"Not now…" she said and walked in front of me, shielding me. I was relieved because she was here and I got to see her; but I was angry at her. She again came to rescue me…. Shit... _She is fucking unbelievable. I love this woman!!_

BPOV

I walked in front of Jasper shielding him from Jane and Alec, I could feel their power around us but it didn't work. Jasper was growling, he was really angry at me? ... Well this was no time to settle THAT feeling.

"Bella; I am so glad you are here" Aro said smiling.

"I am here for business Aro, nothing else." I said to him; wanting to get this over with.

"Yes dear, shall we?" Aro pointed toward the cabin and I shook my head.

"No this is going to be quickly" I said, Jasper grab my arm, a little more hard than ordinary, I stare at my arm and then him.

"What the fuck are you doing.. Why are you here.. How did you know I was coming here?" he said while turning me to face him.

"Jasper, Let go of my arm and let me handle this, I know what I am doing. And to answer your questions; I here to solve this once and for all, Alice told me where you were. Now Please.. We will talk after I settle things. Trust me, baby" I whispered to him at the end. I needed to calm him down.

I turned around and noticed that Jane and Alec was next to Aro and Caius was on the back, next to the car, he was growling, I couldn't help but smirk at him, he look pretty bad… and angry about the car.

"Talk" Caius said with venom coming form his mouth.

"Ohh my…… Caius, what happened to you car… it looks like you will have to replace that one, I hope this is not your favorite… You know… it not a good idea to bump into the side of one's car, especially if it is unique; you know mustang's convertibles are not available very easily." I sounded to naïve; I saw his face turning almost blue because of my comment, he advance towards me.

"probably not a good idea" I said lifting my hand making a fist, pressing my nails hard into my palm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caius shouted, he grabbed his throat and there were nails imprinted in his neck. I let go of him.

"Well, I don't appreciate people coming toward me so… you have been warned." I said moving my head to the side looking straight at him.

"Ok, Bella" Aro clapped his hands to get my attention.

"Ok, Aro." I clapped back sarcastically.

"You understand that the time you had on the deal is up, so you need to keep your part as we kept ours" Aro was serious now.

"I know, my period is up, that is why I am here to make another deal with you, dear Aro" I couldn't help myself, I smiled at him evilly.

"My dear Bella there is not another way to make a different deal, you must join us and that is final, or…. Well, that will be the death of your loved ones, since we can't seem to harm you, they will pay" he spoke looking straight at Jasper.

"NO, Aro, that's where you are wrong, there is another way"

"And what is that?" Caius spoke, his voice a little rusty from the scars I gave him. Jasper was quiet, he had only moved so he stood next to me.

"Well good we are getting somewhere; so here is the deal I am willing to make with you, especially to you, Aro. You will leave my family and the Cullens alone and we are going to seal the last one, and you will not come near us again, that simple!!" I grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed it a little. I turned to him and smiled.

JPOV.

What the fuck was Bella doing, I don't seem to understand her game. Maybe she is stalling or something.

"And why would I do that?" Aro said moving close to her. I growled at him.

"Shh... Jasper, calm down... I got this, love" Bella said and winked at me.. SHE FUCKING winked.. Does she think this is a game?

I was about to speak to her but she spoke first.. "You are going to do that and more for me, because.. I have something you want and need."

"YOU… you have something I want… Ja ja ja ja" Aro laughed.

"You see, when I was in Volterra waiting to be changed; I realized that being a guard wasn't enough so I planned my escape, while planning I got a little lost in that big castle; I stumbled into your study... I was amazed about how many books you had… You know I love books" she was babbling... GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!! I was feeling the anxiety of the others and Aro´s confusion.

"Well, anyway, I walked around and started to look at the tittles, but as always, Bella the clumsy stepped in and I tripped, but I was lucky because I hold on to a book, a black book, I was waiting for the fall but it never came.. I was so relieved that I didn't notice or wonder why the book held my fall… You see Jasper… baby, the book was pasted on to the bookshelf." She continued and smiled at me… she then walked forward so gracefully that she looked like a goddess.

It was then that I noticed Aro's emotions, he was panicking. His emotions were fear, disbelieve, confusion, anger, but panic was the one that overruled them all.

"Those are quite interesting emotions you've got there, Aro?" I smile realizing his fucking smirk was gone. What ever she was doing… she was doing it great.

"Baby… you see… when I got in the ladder and step down; I notice a door had opened, a door that wasn't there when I first entered the study, so I went there, and found myself with the most peculiar thing ever." She said turning around and grabbing something out of a chair that was in the front porch.

"What is that, Bella?" I said more confused than ever.

"This… my love, is an urn. They are used to keep people's remains. And this one particularly holds the remains of Marcus's family" she said and I was shocked… OH shit!! We are so fucking dead after this!!

"Which by the way... Aro killed to make Marcus join, he told him other covens killed his family and that it was necessary for them to rule them all, didn't you Aro?"

"How… But… I…" Aro was speechless, Shit!! Why didn't I have a camera?

Jane and Alec were stunned and Caius who probably knew about it, was really angry.

"Now, you see the point of my deal.. Aro... you are going to leave my people alone… or THIS… is going to be delivered to Marcus on the express line. Do we have a deal?" God!! I totally love this woman... she was something else. She was evil!!

"Bella, I know you think that you can blackmail us with this, WE…" Caius spoke but was interrupted.

"Caius…." Aro said putting his hand in Caius shoulder… "WE will leave you alone, you have a deal." Aro said and my smirk grew bigger at their surrender. I knew this is temporary, but it was buying us some time for now.

"Aro.!!" Caius shouted.

"NO!! Let's go, Jane.. Alec you will come with us, leave the other car behind" Aro said.

"But…." Caius continued..

"No, this is not the time. We will discuss on the way home. We can not allow that Marcus find out about this, THIS will mean the end of us, don't you see dear brother." Aro almost whispered and turned to us.

"You have made a deal today Bella, but this will not end up well for your family, I will see you soon." Aro said getting in the car.

"We will meet again Bella, you have proved today that you are a worthy opponent" Jane spoke grabbing Alec hand and getting in the car as well. I was stunt that we had it. This is history…

"This is not over... You will pay for this" Caius snarled at Bella.

"Get in the car, Caius or I will make sure your car is not going to be the one that is ending up dented next time, don't ever talked to her like that." I said to him.

They got in the car and left the dented one on the side of the road. I was relieved and surprised about this little act that Bella put off. I turn around and looked at her, she was angry at me.

"Why would you be angry…I am suppose to be angry at you, from hiding this from me" I told her.

"YOU… you are supposed to be angry at ME... Excuse me but I believe I saved your ass today… And for your information I didn't remembered until a few days ago, so don't give me that angry macho crap" she shouted turning away from me. I was angry but happy, I have her here give with me, she came to meet me, and she has proved to me that she cares.

BPOV

I love that man, but he can be a little… he just overreact about everything and he gets on my nerves as well. After shouting at him, I just turned around and walked toward the cabin, he was very pissed about that, so I went into the bedroom.

I didn't want to fight, I needed him, I wanted to kiss him and love him more than anything, but I knew that there was going to be fighting…

I heard the door open and I saw him, his eyes black with anger, but lust at the same time… mmm maybe I could turn that anger into more lust.

"Don't fucking run away from me again" He said slyly. He walked around me so fast that I was surprised about it. He was truly a predator.

"Um….no?" I squealed, holding my hands against my chest, he nibbled my ear.

"No, you can't. I forbid it... You are mine..." he said and I knew his anger was all gone the moment he place his hands on my waist.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock I don't see your name anywhere" I bit my lip, knowing this was an invitation. I knew we needed to talk about what just happened but our need for each others was stronger. We will talk after we prove the love for each other. I needed him. It was in an animalistic need that I just couldn't comprehend.

"Bella…" he whispered)in my ear. "Do you realize the things you made me do this passed few days"… Jasper whispered and a current of electricity ran through my entire body.

"Sorry, it took so long to realize the truth... I know I have been a very very bad girl, and I am sorry" I said sheepishly.

I turned to him and bit my bottom lip… he smiled widely at me … "Yes you have." and my body shivered by the sound of his voice.

"What are you going to do? I whisper….. "I can think of a few things but first." He bit my lower lip before he continued.

"I am going to make love to you until you are completely convinced that I love you and until I am convinced you are NEVER and I mean Never going to run from me again" his voice sounding vigorous at the end, but I know the hidden massages in there, and I would prove to him that I am never going to leave again.

I nodded, understanding. "I do see your point." I smiled and crawled on to the bed, lying down on my back, waiting for him.

He lay down next to me and started kissing me, touching me eagerly as I did the same.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" Jasper groaned between kisses.

"Mmm… Jasper… I love you.. I am sorry…" I manage to blur out.

I griped my legs around him and he lift my shirt up, leaving me with only my jeans on.

"Mmmmmm.. no bra?" he said and I smiled..

"No, I forgot to put underwear on today"... I smirk giving him the main message. NO underwear!!!

"Mmmmmm.. you are a naughty girl… my little vixen.." he said unbuttoning my jeans and taking them off. I moan loudly, his touch was amazing!! I tighten my legs more letting him know I wanted more.

"No, darling. You get a ride today, not me." He finished undressing and lay down next to me, pulling me on top of him.

"Wow… well… let's ride… cowboy" I clapped my hands as I leaned down to bite his nipples.

"Ow!" he snarled at me.

"Oops… Sorry." I shrugged my tone entirely disingenuous. I began licking along his chest, feeling him respond below me. I rubbed myself on his stomach for a moment as he groaned underneath me. Finally, I slid down on him.

"Mmmmmm….. Bella…. So good… you are… so.. Good.." he groaned as my body constricted on him.

We began moving together in a slow and steady mode, between moans and growls, we whispered 'I love you´s' and 'I need you´s' more than ever. I wanted to reassure him. I wanted to feel secure. We quickened the paste and came together hard. Ohh God I love this man!!!

I slid off him and rested my body next to him, feeling how my body relaxed.

"Bella?" Jasper spoke, his voice corroded.

"Mmmmmm.. yes?"

"I am not done yet.." was all he said. There was my opening point.

"Good, because I am not done yet either!" I said.

I straddled his waist, covering my arms around his neck. His hands travel over my body. I leaned forward and kissed his lips, taking his attention away from my body. I could feel him grow hard between my legs, rubbing against my wet center as we kissed, moving together. I nibbled his bottom lip into my mouth, causing him to groan loudly.

I slid down his body, kissing as I went. He tasted amazing, that is when I got my idea, I smiled between kisses and he looked at me with perplexity in his eyes. I didn't hesitate to take him into my mouth as I arrive where I wanted.

I let out a long moan as I slid as much as I could of him in my mouth. He growled at me. I wrapped my fingers around his huge length and moved at a steady pace, making sure not to go faster or slower. I could feel him yank in my mouth, quivering at my touch. I glanced up at him; his head was lulled back with his mouth open; His perfect teeth showing.

"Mmm.. Bellaaaa…. So good….. Don't stop…. Baby… I love you….." His breathing thrashing.

I flicked my tongue playfully over his head then I was turned so fast that I didn't even notice it. I was on my back with Jasper beside me. His mouth was on mine an instant later, kissing me furiously.

He moved to his knees, leaning over my body as he kissed my chest. His mouth covered my breasts and he began to suck. His caresses were gentle and soft, my legs instantly spreading wider for him. He slid down my body, his eyes staring at mine the entire time.

His kisses were amazing. He slid down between my legs. I was in heaven right there; long slow licks, soft kisses, and gentle sucking put me on the edge. I was moaning, almost screaming his name, bucking my hips up to meet his mouth. His hands slid up my sides, brushing his thumbs across my nipples. Just as he was doing this he sucked my clit into his mouth, flicking it hard with his tongue. I was gone. That single move did it.

I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath again. Suddenly, Jasper's lips were on my ear, "Are you ready for more?" He whispered into it.

I nodded and he placed himself between my legs, he slid inside me; that was the most wonderful sensation ever. Slowly, but hard he began to move inside of me, pulling completely out before going back in with a forceful thrust. I wrapped my leg around his hip, wanting to feel more on him.

He brought his hand to rest behind my knee, holding it in place. He held my gaze for a long moment before leaning down and kissing my jaw line, every part of me.

"Bella, you are so beautiful..." he said so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"Jasper… mmm.."

"Tell me you love me… tell me you are never going to leave me again." He said showering my upper chest, neck, shoulders and face with kisses as he moved, every once in a while capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

"Isabella. Tell me," he said in a soft, sensual tone, grabbing my attention.

" I love you.. I will never leave you" I said and felt how his movements changed. They were faster and more eagerly. I felt my walls tightening around him.

"I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer. Come with me." He said as he placed his mouth on my nipple. He growled against my chest and I felt him twitch inside of me. He bit down on one of my nipples, which threw me over the edge. I felt my thighs become completely wet, worse than before. I screamed out, digging my nails into his shoulders.

"oohh… ahhh.. Jasper… mmmmmm.."

We made love one more time; we were just in bed, proving our love for each other. There was no one but us. No Voltuori, No Cullens, NO anyone. As I lay next to him, I felt saved. We had managed to survive, I was on time, although I know this isn't the end for the Voltuori, we were able to obtain some time for us. I am ready if they come, which I know they will. It is just a matter of time.

Review if you like it and if you don't tell me anyways


	23. IF YOU LOVE ME

**Ok, I know it was a long time since I updated but I have been busy but here it is.. This chapter may have mistakes because I post it before my Beta could send it to me proofread but I understand she is busy and I was desperate to post it..**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!!!. **

CHAPTER 23.

FLYING OVER THE SWAP!!

The next few days had been amazing. We spent most of the time relaxing, holding to each other's souls as there was no tomorrow. I was at last happy to be in peace. My life had been a rollercoaster and now the ride has ended. _For now_, my unconsciousness spoke leaving me with the doubt, but I was not willing to think about it yet. I was lost in thought when Jasper whispered in my ear.

"what do you want to do now, baby?" with each words my body reacted sending me magnetic waves of lust that draw me to him, so I nested my head on his chest and took a long breath before I spoke.

"Can we just stay here for a couple of days, I just don't want to burst our bubble" I pouted when I lifted myself to look at those beautiful eyes.

"Bubble uh?" he said with a smirk. If I were human I would have blushed from head to toe even if it is not possible to do it. I don't know what came over me to say that out loud, but this is what it is; we were in our little bubble were there was no one but us, and I was enjoying it.

"yes, bubble, so don't burst it, I am not ready to go back to reality yet" I said while giving him open mouth kisses in his chest and then as I got near his nipple I bit hard at him, making him groan a little.

"Ow….Bella.. As much as I love you and love the marks that you are set in leaving me every time we made love, I am not happy when you do it being a little monster!" he said trying to be serious but his chuckles gave him up.

"Yes, I am a brat.. But last time I check you were enjoying it, so stop complaining and let's take a shower" I sat up in the bed and grabbed myself on the black sick sheet, leaving him naked. I loved to see his full body like that. I could never get enough, I looked back over my shoulder, sighed loudly and got up.

I was taking by surprised when he suddenly took me in his arms and hugged me so tight that I thought my lungs would have came out of my mouth, if that was even possible.

"What is this for?" I asked nesting my face in his neck.

"I am just….. Bella… I have never been so happy.. You make me whole, when I am with you... My past.. My human life.. Everything that had been hurtful is gone.. You make me happy.. You are my present, my future.. I am never letting you go again…. I….." he looked nervous, his face was trouble and if I knew better I could have sworn I saw his lips tremble a little.

"What are you trying to say, my love... I love you... You know that, and there is nothing in this world that would make me go away from you anymore." I felt the need to reassure him before he continued.

"Bella, what I am trying to say is that I can't promise there won't be tough times; I can't promise that at some point we will have our differences and will want to kill each other for them; but I guarantee that as long as you have me you won't feel alone because I will always be there standing next to you, I will be your rock, your support for what ever comes. I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life... because I know in my heart, that you're who I am suppose to expend immortality with." He was taking and I felt my life lifting up in the sky.. Could it be what I think? Was I prepare for it?...

"So… Isabella, my love, would you do me the honors in becoming Ms. Isabella Marie Whitlock? As he finished I looked at his eyes searching for any doubts, I guess old habits die hard, in my life I had been hurt and broken so I was full of doubts, but in this instant looking at his eyes, I knew this is my future, this is my true love.

JPOV

I don't know what came over me, but when I looked at her bare back, her curves and the way my body reacted just to think of her, I knew I love her more that anything in my entire existence, so I acted in impulse. I propose; now I am standing waiting for her answer, I knew she was full of doubts but I had to try, so for more reassurance of my words I send her waves of love, love that I have for her. I looked at her eyes and she smiled a little..

"Jasper" when I heard her voice my heart that was death felt alive again, I looked at her and let her continue.

"I don't….. I don't know what to say…. I can only say that my life would be empty if I didn't have you by my side and that I have been waiting for this moment since that first time I realize I Love you." She soft kissed me and I smile in my head.. But wait, did she say yes?... I didn't hear her.. Did she? I broke the kiss to look at her.

"So… that was a yes, right?.. OH SHIT!! PUT A FUCKING SHOE ON MY MOUTH!!! Why was I being so stupid….

She stared at me and chuckle… "Yes, silly, it means YES… A thousand times YES" then she hugged me tight. She gave all the happiness a man could get with that hug.

I couldn't help it; I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, holding her with one arm as I opened the door and turned the shower on, the hot water working as the steam enveloped the room immediately. I put her down and she stepped into the shower; I followed her.

I pulled her into my arms and dip kissed her, she moaned and held her weight on me, so I was holding her completely. The water ran throw our bodies for minutes as we continue to kiss fierily. I reached for the vanilla body wash that was on the shower, it wasn't the one she used but it was refreshing either way. I squeezed some into my hands and rubbing them together. I was going to show her my devotion to her. I turned her so that I was not under the water and kneeled down in front of her.

I lifted each foot in turn, placing it on my bent knee, and washed every inch of her skin, rubbing her body. I washed all the way up her legs, dropping kissing along her marble skin. She moaned and even though she didn't needed to breath, her breathing was erratic and sultry.

My eyes were trained on her body. I reached a hand up for more body wash. I was staring at her hips in front of me. I put a hand on her hips, rubbing and kissing each part of her hips. My hands moved to squeeze her ass; I let out a small moan I love every part of her body.

BPOV

His hands were genius, and I keep telling him between breathlessly moans; he just looked at my eyes and laughed a soft laugh. He knew every curve of my body and knew how to touch my skin sending me into a wild frenzy, better maybe than I knew myself, he was worshiping every inch of me but all I wanted was to pull him to me and made him fuck me in the most malicious way ever.

"Patience, my love, I am only starting" he whispered through soft kisses that he place on my skin, I moan and groan at this... My thighs becoming wetter for him.

His hands ran up my sides and down each arm, He stroked my back as he leaned in to kiss me, turning me around so my back was facing him, as I leaned to him I felt his erection behind me and moaned at the combined sensations.

I reached back to take him in my hand and he pulled away from me.

"No my love, I am working you..." He murmured behind me.

After a few minutes I decided to play along. "Mmm…. it seems you didn't do a good job between my thighs… I feel dirty there." I joked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Well I would have to check then, I don't want any complains from my client." He dropped on the center of my back.

"I will be right back..." he murmured down kissing and turning me slowly to face him again.

He reached for one of my legs and lifted it up so it was strangling him and with a quick movement he thrust into me, and I scream in pleasure.

"Sorry my love.. I will have to check later… I have business to attend right here" he said and thrust hard one more time.

"Ahh… mm.. Jasper. Yes" that was all I could say.

He was moving slow and hard against me. I mutter higher every time he thrust. We gain a pleasant pace in seconds and all you could hear was moans, growls and of course the water on the shower. We didn't speak. There were no needs for words. We had said them earlier.

After several moments our breaths began to became erratic and I knew we were close to our climax, so I tighten my hold around him and quicken the pace.. We came together as one and stayed like that for minutes before he laugh and I stared at his eyes.

"We're going to run out of hot water… we are in a small island and the sweet water in very valuable here and we are wasting it" He murmured into my neck then reached to turn off the water chuckling at his statement.

"I guess it's time to go" I looked up at him, disappointed. He had yet again burst my bubble.

"If you were not a vampire… you would be a raisin by now" He joked. I laughed burying my face on his neck him.

He grabbed two towels and He dried me off and wrapped me in a thick robe, then did the same for himself, before picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom. He sat in the big comfy chair on the corner of the room in front of the window and curled me into his lap. You could see the ocean and the sunset in full force.. It was breathtaking.

"How's your night so far?" He asked me, his lips brushing my jaw line.

"Perfect." I said quietly. "I think I am going to love being spoil like this when I become Mrs. Isabella Whitlock" I spoke those words with all the pride they deserve. I would truly love it.. And the sooner the better.

After a moment he chuckled next to me. "Why laughing my love?" I asked, feeling the urge to read his mind, but I fought it and let him speak.

"_Well, I was thinking about your excellent balance now.. It is quite excruciating, mmm.. We definitely need to test it more_." He purred in my ear.

I was about to answer that, when I was interrupted by the fucking phone. Who would have thought that cell phones get signal in this place? But with my luck they did, so I answered the phone.

JPOV

We were about to go to round two, when we were abruptly interrupted by the fucking phone, and it was her phone not mine; my phone was on my jacket in the living room; but who the fuck would be calling her. She looked at me apologetically and answered the phone. My ears hurt when I heard the voice coming from the other line.

"Bellaa… Oh my God!! I can't believe he got the fucking nerves to ask you.. I am so happy that you can not imagine the wedding I will be planning.. This is going to be soo much fun!!!" the pixie shouted over the phone. She was speaking so fast that even for a vampire was difficult to understand her. I growled. I was not used to that voice anymore.

Bella must have sense my irritation because she looked at me and kiss my jaw and smile lightly. "Alice.. You know it is not nice to interfere in some else's life. I love you but this is between Jasper and I, and we haven't talked about it yet. We just got engaged so the day has not been set.. And please don't tell me" Bella spoke so calmly knowing that this devil was not going to give up.

"Isabella Marie Swan YOU owed me.. and Jasper Whitlock you owed me too, so it is time to pull some trigger and so I demand that I you come home so I can prepare the wedding and you two get married where you belong… and don't asked me where, you stupid smug son of…" Bella interrupted her and place a hand on my chest, I was getting very angry,

"Alice… that is not nice to say to the man you spent almost 70 years with" Bella was chuckling at Alice's little act, but I was furious.

"Well, he is being an asshole I can see it you know, uhh!! Bella please.. I have already seen it. It is beautiful, it is simple and elegant.. Pleaseeeeeee…. And beside Esme will be hurt if she doesn't get to see her son and daughter-to be getting married... She would be devastated.. You wouldn't want that, right?.... jasper? You wouldn't want to get YOUR mother hurt because you can't pull the stick out of your ass and come home..." Alice smooth voice was evil. She had pulled the Esme card on us.

BPOV

"Alice.. I don't know why or HOW I put out with you so long… you are fucking annoying… When are you going to learn not to fucking interfered with other people's business? It is fuck up and infuriating" Jasper said knowing she can hear him. I stared at him not believing he just said that to the person who saved him not long ago. I hand slap him so hard that I felt the air coming out of his lungs.

"OWWW" that all he said..

"_Apologized to __Alice NOW, you know she is only being Alice; that was rude and insensitive."_ I told him on my mind and I know he could hear me because his eyes went wide when he did. He shook his head and He pouted at me and I looked at him waiting, he was as stubborn like me but I was more.

"_APOLOGIZE NOW_" I said again only this time growling in my mind.

"Sorry Alice, that was rude.. maybe I spent too much time with the brothers" Jasper said between teeth, I could see he was angry because I made him say sorry to Alice, but the truth was that she didn't have the blame for the things that happened.

She was a victim too. She gave her happiness to us. We should be grateful to her and I was, so I thought… if this is what makes her happy I will give in.

She was silent the whole 10 seconds Jasper and I were in our little display. Then she talked.

"It is ok, Bella, Jasper and I had said a lot worst things before, and so it is fine now. I knew better, I shouldn't have called, my mistake, it just that I was so happy for you, my dear sister, that maybe I didn't see things straight. I won't bother you." She whispered the last line and I glared at Jasper. _Ohhhh He was going to hear me after this call._

"No Alice… ok here is the deal… I will let you plan the wedding but it has to be like I want it Alice; and you have to be my Maid of Honor, if not, we won't come." After I said that I felt sooo much better and Alice squeaked so high that I think she broke windows.

"YEEYYYYY….. I AM SOOO HAPPY … I CAN NOT WAIT…… when are you coming?... mmm wait….. See ya in…. a week then… OOH I love you so much… thank you thank you thank you!!" she was yelling over the phone so happy, it made me happy and excited as hell. If I was so excited about before now I was ecstatic.

"Ok.. Alice.. See ya….. Wait!!!! " I totally forgot I didn't know where they live now.

"We lived in a little town name Aberdeen, it is in England…. Jasper knows where it is.." she said more calm now.

"Ok.. See you.. Bye.. Say my hello's to everyone." I concluded and hung up. I got up of Jasper lap and turn to see his face. I was angry at him.

JPOV.

I could feel Bella's emotion, she was angry at me, I know that I overreacted with Alice, but I am not ready to go back to that life yet, I love the Cullen's but I have been leaving another life for a long time now and going back means to live by their rules. To go back means to share Bella, I just got her and now to share her was unacceptable.

But the main reason was that going back means to see Edward and feel her love for her, see how he tries to get her back, watch how he twist my feelings for her so he can play the victim and I know I will lost it. I would lost my temper if I witness this, even though I am sure she would not reciprocate this feelings any more, it was hard for me still.

How can I tell her this, how can I share this feelings that I have toward the Cullen's if I know she loves them as her family; how can I make her understand they are not my family anymore, I love them; I am sure of that but I can't see myself anymore as Jasper Cullen.

"Can you explain what the fuck was that, Jasper? Why did you talk to her like that after she was the one that lead me here to you, to save you?" She interrupted my thoughts.. Shit!!.... I sighed.. Here comes nothing! I thought.

"Bella, I am sorry I snapped at her like that, I know I was out of line... But Bella… understand that for I long time I have been told by Alice how my future was going to be, what actions to take, what to say.. _**Hell!!!**_. Even what to fucking wear or who the Fuck I LOVE.. And.. Well when we got divorced I felt so relieve that I got my life back.. My freedom… the feeling of not knowing what is going to happen in life for me. And when she started to tell you about how the wedding, the outfit.. How OUR future was going to ended up.. I felt trap again….. I …" I could felt her feelings changing from anger, concern.. Love.. Understanding.. When she interrupted me.

"Baby… I know the feeling but.. I also know and assure you that we rule our future as a couple and going back, staying here, even moving onto a new place won't change the fact that WE are each other future, my angel…" She spoke so low and peaceful that her voice leveled my concerns.

"I understand if you want to go back to them, I will go wherever you go…. Even though I don't think I am ready to live there" I had to tell her, I don't want to live with them.

"Who says something about living there baby.. We go there, we can visit YOUR parents and siblings, and I can get in touch with my parents as well. I have agreed with Alice about the wedding plans but we can have it where we want, baby.. We can live wherever we want.. HEY!! Here is a thought.. We can move to my house.. I am sure you are going to love it.." Ok, I can do that … I REALLY missed Esme… I could go there and act civil… why am I being so stupid over this??... I thought and smile at her.

I stood up and walked toward her, I opened my arms and she came to hugged me.. SHIT!!!... she placed her head on my chest and sighed.. she was feeling relieved.. I knew she wanted to go back to the Cullen's so I would do this for her. I will suck it up and go.. When that visit is over we will go and continue our lives. I was jelly in her hand

I place my right hand on her chin to lift it up so I can see into her eyes, she looked at me and I felt waves and waves of love and tenderness coming from her. I lower my head so I could kiss her. Our lips meet each other and electric volt ran throw my body. It was a soft and tender kiss, it was that kiss you wait all your life for, the kiss that when you at last get it, you know that this person is the right one, your soul… she was my soul and I was hers.

Unwillingly I ended the kiss and press my forehead to hers, she was breathless and I was happy I could get that reaction from her. But I wanted to lighten the mood. No more doubts and pouts over this.

"So.. America huh??" I said with a naughty smile on my face.

"Yes.. America.. I am very proud of my house there and I am sure you will love it and We are going" she looked at me with the same smile that I gave her.

"Well, I guess, we know who will wear the pants in this relationship" I chuckled, I knew that she had her mind set about living there, so.. I guess I go with the flow.

"Yep.. I have them on before we were an item… remember that on the future babe" I turn her around so her back was pressing against my chest and then she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So… when are we going?" I asked

"We can leave tomorrow if it is ok with you, and we have to get in touch with your brothers.. And we need to hunt animals or wear contacts" WHAT!! Was she kidding.. HUNT?? No fucking way…

"I am going to wear contacts…. And you.. are you willing to give up you little games for a while?" I said knowing she loves her hunting games and there was no way in hell she would give that up.

"mmm… I don't know…… mmm… Shit!!.... I don't think I can't …. NO.,. I wear contacts too." I laughed at her inside battle.

"well… tomorrow it is.. We stop for a quick meal, and then we stop at a bank to get our papers settle and up to visit relatives" I needed to get our papers back, the bank accounts, identifications, etc. Everything was at the house but I have copies of them in a vault on the bank, we need them in order to travel.

"ok, my love.. Let just enjoy the rest of our night.." when she spoke I realized that it was almost morning and the sunrise was going to be beautiful.

"and Jasper….." she said

"Mmm" I answered

"I will never reciprocate the feelings Edward will or will not show while we visit…. Understand it… believe it and…. Grab around it like a mantra.. this time I will let it slide but If I catch doubts of my love for you again we will have serious fucking problems." OHH SHIT!! She heard me..

"Bella?"

"mmm"

"I love you…" that all I answer her. I am sure she knew what I meant. These worries are just normal insecurities.. but I don't doubt for a second her love for me or the love I have for her.

**OK.. Here… what do you think.. I know they were all mushy in this chapter but it was about time they act like that even though I love animalistic love in them. **

**Again I am sorry about all the mistakes, this chapter may have… my Beta is really busy… so I decided to update…. I hope I don't have a lot of them….**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT KIND OF WEDDING YOU WILL LIKE… **


End file.
